can't you see me ?
by junseoblover
Summary: this fanfic is not mine. Just wanted to download it so i tried to post it here. THANKS TO THE OWNER
1. my first chance

CHAPTER 1 : my first chance

Dejavu is a new female group under YG entertainment which consists of four female members. Hyeri was the leader of the group and the oldest in the group. She was the vocalist and she plays the guitar. Seonhyu was the drummer who was also the vocalist. Michi was the main vocalist of the group. Seonhyu is much older than us, meaning Michi and me Lastly, was Lyn which is myself… whom played the guitar and the group's rapper

The group debuted their first album a month ago but the group is a blast. Their faces are almost every where. Tv shows, charts, posters and even news papers. I never thought that we would be this famous. I was grateful of that. Music has always been my passion..

However, she didn't know that when she became famous, she would have a great encounter with the person who she had left for a long time.

I rested my chin in front of my laptop. Staring at one of the Beast's members.. Yang Yoseob.. well, Between you and me. I had his picture on my desktop. Hhaha.. well, I can be a fan too right? Why did I like him? His face looks like fist love. I hope he is..

Yeah I know.. Dreaming IS nice.

"Yah~ come out.. Dinner is ready and the manager wants to see us after dinner," Michi came barging in my room.

"Coming.." I shut down the laptop.

"Don't tell me you've been staring at Yoseob's picture? Again? Wait, are you drooling?" she stared straightly to my face. Everybody in the band knew that I had this one sick sick sick addiction on Yoseob. Who doesn't? He's CUTE!

"What can I do.. He just sooo mouth watering," I said laughing and make my way through the kitchen.

All of us seem to enjoy the dinner Hyeri cooked. She was the best cook in the house. I came in second. While we were eating, our manager went in the house. He has the key.

"Hi girls.. No meals for me?" He asked.

"Wait,I'll fetch you your bowl," I said and hand him the bowl filled with rice.

He starts to eat. All of us are really curious why he came. He always came when there is good news or bad news. I glanced over to Seonhyu. She seems to eye Mister Manager. I know she is excited as I am. Both Hyeri and Michi remain calm as they always do.

"Come on.. spill it,"Seonhyu said breaking the ice between everyone.

The manager looked up at her and smile. "In two days, you'll have a TV show.. Idol army. You'll be the 'here she comes'," he explained.

Idol army? Hurmm.. I've heard about the show before. Last time it was 2pm and MBLAQ.. omo~! Beast are in it! They replaced MBLAQ.. "YAY!" I screamed of joy.

"But! You are exceptional Miss Lyn. You have to attend the Golden Bell Challenge on the same date. SO, you won't be seeing Yoseob for now.." He said while gesturing his spoon.

Everyone looked at me with silence. After that, Michi burst to laugh. "Aww~ don't worry Lyn. I'll be sure to be his couple. You know, when there is a TV show.. He gets to choose who he is interest in.. I'll take your place for ya," she laughed again.

I shot her a glare. Then sigh. "Fine.. At least 2pm will be on Golden Bell…" I said, trying to cheer myself up.

"Bytheway, you have to do well in Golden Bell.. Don't embarrass your team mates like we don't have any knowledge.. Your appearance in that TV show reflects how we are too," Hyeri said purposely.

Pressure.. pressure pressure….

"Hahaha.. don't pressure her Hyeri.. She has lots of knowledge," Seonhyu said while taking the kimchi into her mouth.

Oh well, there goes my chance to meet Yoseob.


	2. big mouth neighbor

CHAPTER 2 : big mouth neighbor

I woke up lazily the next day. Knowing that I won't be joining my team mates in Idol army AND get to be with Yoseob.. Makes me upset.

Really really really upset..

What do I do to ease the pain? Ahaha.. I'll jog at the park and go to the town to buy some groceries. That's what I'm going to do.

I wore my favorite blue sweater, a beanie and spectacles so that no one would knew it was me. I rushed to the kitchen. "Unnie, don't wait for me for breakfast.. I'm going out,"I said to Hyeri and she nodded. Very nice respond. No need to argue.

I went outside of the apartment building and took a deep breath. "Fresh air…"I muttered alone and start to jog at the park near the apartment. After a long 30 minutes of jog. I took a bus ride to Seoul city.

Well, dreaming of meeting Yoseob was a mess. I still can't get myself over it. Maybe I'm one of the scary stalkers. Hah? No no.. I'm better than them..While I was imagining stuff, I doze off. How could that happen?

When I opened my eyes. I gasped. Where the heck am I? I looked outside of the bus window. Aish.. I better get off this bus and start asking direction. Or maybe I should look around. Let see… My schedule is packed starts 2 o'çlock. I have plenty of time now.I grinned and make my may out of the bus.

Tall buildings.. Ah! I see 7-eleven! I walked there and bought ice-cream. Yum yum. While I was walking to see where I was, I saw a crowded people in front of the tall building. I wonder what it is for. I saw clearly with both of my eyes that they are all girls and had banners on their hands written….

BEAST IS THE BEST!

I gasped. I looked at the tall building. Written there was …

CUBE ENTERTAINMENT.

I wanted badly to be like those crazy fans yelling Yoseob's name. But I just have to cover up my image. If they found out it was me, I'll be on the internet the next hour.

Heh.. But who cares.

I went to the fan girls. I tried to stretch my neck to see Yoseob. I don't care as long as I can see him. If only I can find any blondie here. Somehow, the girls can't get any crazy enough and I was pushed and fall right on my bum.

Ouch!

Worst, my beanie and spectacles slip through my face. One of the fan girl looked at me. She gasped. No no no! shhuu! Don't scream!

"OMG! It's LYN from DEJAVU! KYAA!"As she screams, everybody turned their attention to me.

Gulp. I better run. As I get on my toes back. I started to run and they are chasing me. Ok, this is a very bad idea for being one of Yoseob's fan. When I ran, someone from the alley grabbed me and cupped my mouth.

After the girls can't find me,'that' someone lowered his hand and I turned to him, taking three steps behind and ready for combat. He wore a cap and dark sunglasses.

"I may look nice to you, but I know martial arts,"I warned him. I bulked up a fist.

"Wow, you're still the same,"he said.

Okay, do I know him?

He took off his cap and black sunglasses. "Don't tell me you forget all about me already?"he said.

"AH! You're the big mouth neighbour,"I said as I recognize his face.

He smacked my forehead lightly. "It's Doojoon to you,"he said. "So? What are you doing here?"he asked.

I rubbed my forehead. "Hurmm.. let see. I got lost on my way. I slept in the bus. Didn't realize I went this far,"I explained.

Okay, I know you guys don't get it. Doojoon and I were neighbours when I first came to korea 3 years ago. Both of us practice singing and playing some music instrument together. We lost contact when he went to be a trainee in JYP.

He laughed after he heard that I doze off in the bus and end up no where that I know. "Let me take you back.."he said.

"But-"

"No buts… we didn't chat for a long time. We need some extra time.. come on.. I have my car. Wear this,"he took out a beanie from his pocket and wore it on my head. "Lowered it if you see any fans. We don't want to get caught in the middle of them,"he said and both of us carefully went out from the alley.

Strange, he was dragging me right where I start to run. Cube entertainment. He opened the passenger door and I slipped in. When he entered the car, I started to ask questions.

"Why… are you…"those words can't come out.

"Oh my god Lyn. Do you have any TV at home? I'm one of the Beast members.."he said.

"Beast? You mean Yoseob's beast?"

"Yeah..You know Yoseob? Why don't you know me?"

Good point. "Maybe.. my eyes were attached on him. So, I didn't realize it was you. Besides, it's your fault for not contacting me,"I pouted. He laughed.

"Yeah.. You didn't contact me either, after you debut,"he said.

"Okay fine.. It's your fault and mine.. so fair and square.."I said. He just smiled. Right after we were about to drove off. I see a blondie. He raised his face and I wanted to scream.

It's YOSEOB! Eherm.. but unfortunately, I'm too far away now…..


	3. liya's picture

CHAPTER 3 : liya's picture

FLASHBACK

{BEAST/B2ST P.O.V} –One day before Doojoon meets Lyn-

"Oh oh! Doojoon ah~ come here!" Gi Kwang yelled from his room.

Doojoon came running in. He thought that Gi Kwang had any problems or he sees a bug or something. However, Gi Kwang was happily lying on his bed while looking at his laptop. He pats the bed beside him so that Doojoon could shove in. Doojoon did as he was told.

Gi Kwang was watching one of Dejavu's video clips. "Oh.. I don't know that there's a girl band. I mean that they actually have guitarist and drummer," Gi Kwang said.

Doojoon nodded. But as he looked carefully in the video, he saw someone he actually knew. "LYN!" he said. Gi Kwang looked at him with a frown.

"How come you know her?" Gi Kwang asked. He is curious. Well, he has to admit that the Dejavu members are pretty in their own way.

"I used to be her neighbour. We practiced a lot those days. Like, before I went to JYP as a trainee," Doojoon explained. A smile crept on his face. " Its been too long and she already debut," he smiled.

Suddenly, Yoseob jumped in between the two of them. "What are you guys doing?" he looked at the video. "Oh! Dejavu?" he said. Suddenly, he turned to a fan girl. "Kyaahh~! I love them.. They got some nice songs.." he said and chirped happily while playing the video over and over again.

Gi Kwang looked at Yoseob and sighed. Nothing he can do with this kid. He's just too cute to get a punch. Doojoon just smiled and watched the video with Yoseob.

{END of P.O.V}

END OF FLASHBACK

Yoseob climbed onto his bed. He reached something under his pillow and there it is. A picture of Liya he took without her knowing he did. He stared at the picture. It's been 3 years now. He tried to find her. He tried to track her down. But no one knew what happen to her. He feels really frustrated about that. He wish he could say those words to her that night..

Those words meant so much to him.

"Yah~ yah~ has anyone seen Doojoon hyung? We have to be on Music bank in 2 hours.." Dongwoon asked.

Yoseob frowned. "Where could that guy be?" he muttered alone.

Junhyung and Hyunseung were busy playing X-box that they didn't even pay attention on what Dongwoon said. Dongwoon was pissed. He walked to both of them and tickled them. The whole house was beamed with their laughter. Yoseob just can't stop laughing too.

{LYN's P.O.V}

On the other hand, Doojoon was happily having a long chat while driving me home. "So, what happen? Tell me everything," he insists.

I looked at him and laughed. "You know what? You sound like an Ajumma trying to keep up with gossips," I said to him and he frowned.

"Do I look like an ajumma to you? With this buff body?" He teased. "Look, I have to say that I'm sorry because I didn't contact you earlier. I found out you were.. actually.. emm.. alive when I saw one of your videos," He explained.

I glanced over at him. Alive? Hahaha.. "Well, I found you actually live long enough when you joined Beast. But hey,to be honest, I totally forgot about you," I joked and he laughed.

"Say, why did you realize Yoseob and not me? That's very insulting," he said.

"Let see.. because his blond?" I lied.

"Oh.. So I have to dye my hair pink or blond so that you'll realize I was there? Do I always get to be edited out.. ?" he said. I laughed. Imagining Doojoon in pink or blond hair won't do any good. "Yah yah~ stop laughing already.. I know that you're imagining something aren't you?" he shove me a little.

I shrugged. "Who knows.. Maybe you get to be in the boxes like Yoseob do and be one of the gift pets.." I said. "Oh.. you can stop here.. I'll walk in.." I pointed to the bus stop. Doojoon Stop the car and both of us get off the car.

"So, I'll see you next time we meet.." Doojoon said and I nodded with a smile.

"Well, see you later…" I said. Before I could walk, he took my hand and kissed it.

"Take care," he winked and went in his car, he drove off.

I looked at my hand and smiled. He's kind of flirty isn't he. Charming.

Doojoon smiled to himself. Then he realizes something. "Aish! I didn't asked for her number.."


	4. finally we met

CHAPTER 4 : finally we met

FLASHBACK

The school was empty. Everyone had head back to their homes. Only the football and cheerleader team at the field, practicing. But, this one girl.. she stayed back because she wanted to study.

"You have to help me.. please.."Yeob pleaded to the girl infront of him. She had a black hair and she wore spectacles.

She glanced to him. "why?"

"I have already asked everyone is this school who is good in their studies. But none of them said yes. Please.. If not, my dad will ban me from football for good,"he said. Still, his words won't convince her. Not yet.

"Don't you think your dad make a good choice? You have to concentrate on your studies now,"She said. She was about to walk away, somehow, Yeob just won't give up.

"You're my last hope,"he paused. Liya turned to face him. He bowed. "Please..I'll do anything as you say. I won't skip any class.. just please tutor me,"He said. Still bowing.

Liya knew how that guy was feeling. He loved his football like how she loves to study. When Liya didn't answer anything, Yeob stood straight and let out his hand. Liya hesitate for a while. 'You better not regretting this,'she said to herself and placed her hand on his. He grip it and in a second, he pulled her into his arms.

"Thank you.. you save me.."he said happily.

"ermm.. can't breath here…"she muttered as his hugs were to tight. He let go of her. There's a sudden awkwardness between them.

"I'm Yeob.."

"Liya.."

END FLASHBACK

I was on my way to The Star Golden Bell Challenge. Sheeesh.. I was hoping I could say I'll-go-to-idol-army-thingy.. That would sound nicer, don't you think?

I arrived at the set. Somehow, I don't see any of the singers or anyone there. It was like..

Empty.

Suddenly, my phone rang.

"Yobseyo.."

"Yah! This is your manager speaking.."

"About time.. why didn't I see anyone here?"

"About that…. I'm sorry.. I mix up the schedule. The Golden bell was supposed to be on 24 Marc.. not Feb.."

You are so dead.

"Omg! How could you.. now I'm all alone.."

"That is why I called you. You have 20 minutes to come here.."

"Here where?"

"At the Idol Army set..hurry!"

Did I heard right? Did he just say…. IDOL ARMY?

"20 minutes? I don't know if I can make it…"

"You better move now.. I'll stall some time here.. k, bye.."

He hung up. I bit my lips. 20 minutes. How am I supposed to go there in 20 minutes with this big van. It won't move fast enough. I had to make plans. I wished I had a car.

"LYN!"

Weird.. I heard voices calling my name…..

"YAH! OVER HERE!"

There it is again… I looked around and saw Doojoon and Yoseob waving at me from their car. I rubbed my eyes.. Yoseob? For real? My mouth smiled as long as it can.

"Yah! Come on.. we heard it from you manager. Hop in.. we don't have much time,"Doojoon said.

"Yeah.. come on.."Yoseob said. I can't take my eyes of him. But still, I have to pretend not to be madly his fan. I just act cool.

Hypocrite you say? I know.. I know..

Without wasting any time, I hope in the car.

"Hold on tight…"Doojoon said and the car speed up.


	5. idol army with b2st

CHAPTER 5 : idol army with b2st

{NO ONEs POV}

"nee~ Annyonghaseyo.. Welcome to Idol Army…! Yahh~ It's a very good weather outside nee~" the host started.

"Anniyo~ Its raining.." Gi Kwang interrupted. Once he said that, everyone start to hit him because he interrupted the MC.

"Nee~ thank you very much Gi Kwang. So, this is the first time in this show that you'll be having 'here she comes' how was it? Is everyone excited?" he asked and everybody seemed too clapped.

"Ah~ who is it? I'm curious…" Junhyung said.

"Are you ready to meet them?"

"DAE~~!"

"So here it is…. 'here she comes!' please come out!" the host yelled and everyone yelled too. They are excited. Once, Dejavu got out from the back stage, everybody screamed. Gi kwang was biting his fist while Junhyung laughed out loud. Hyunseung and Dongwoon hugged each other while Doojoon and Yoseob gave themselves a high five.

"Annyounghaesyo.. Dejavu imnida.." they said at the same time.

"Yah… you guys are very pretty.."

"Dae.. kamsahamnida.."Hyeri said with a smile.

"So, you guys debuted a month ago. This is the first time I've seen a girl band. You girls are one unique band. Why don't you introduced yourself"

"Nee.. Hi, I'm Hyeri.. The leader of this team and also the guitarist," Hyeri bowed elegantly.

"I'm Michi.. The main vocalist,"Michi smiled.

"I'm Seonhyu.. the drummer.."Seonhyu made a cute face.

"Hi.. I'm Lyn.. the guitarist and the rapper,"Lyn said and bowed.

Beast's members clapped their hand. The girls really give them a whole new impression of a female group. The girls have this unique character that makes them different from other female group.

"Nee.. I can't wait.. They said that they prepared something for us.. right?" The host asked.

"Yes.. we will be performing our debut song.."Hyeri said.

"Okay! Lets give a round of applause to DEjavu!"he shouted.

The girls performed their songs. While performing, Gi Kwang came to Michi and gave her a flower. Doojoon and Yoseob went to Lyn and followed her body rhythm and dance a little with her. The others were running around the girls with a banner written "I am a DEJAVU FAN!"which giving Seonhyu a hard time to hold her laugh.

{LYN's P.O.V}

We end our song beautifully. This was the best performance so fast. LOL.. why? Because Yoseob was there to dance with me and not to mention my big mouth neighbour. It was so much fun. But then, there's this one word that the host said caught me off guard.

"Okay.. lets move on.. The beast members here have to choose their own couple for the day…."the rest was too blurry to hear. The word couple made my hair stands on its end. Wonder who I will get. The search for couple starts with Hyeri. She had to turn her back on them so that the person who wanted to be her couple gets to hug her from the back. Two of them came out. Its Hyunseung and Junhyung. But lastly, Junhyung gets the pick.

Gi kwang went to Michi. So it is easier for him coz he didn't had any rival and Michi seem satisfied with it. Of course she is! Gi Kwang is the kind of guy she wanted to date. She always asked me why I didn't like Gi kwang but liked Yoseob instead.

Seonhyu get to pick Dongwoon rather than Hyunseung. I wonder why she didn't want Hyunseung. He is very good at dancing. I admire that a lot.

When my turn came, my heart was beating faster than ever.

I turned slowly. Hoping calmness would come and give me strength.

"Okay Lyn, you can turn to face them,"the host said and I did as I was told. Surprise, surprise, its Doojoon and Yoseob.

Uhhh.. which should I choose? I mean I adore this blond kid a lot. But my neighbor whom I always hang out with from the past years are charming as well.

"So, two of you. What are you waiting for.. do your charm,"The host demanded.

"Nee.. I will sing to her,"Yoseob said. "That's my specialty,"he grinned.

DAMN! This guy is such adorable little meanie. He should stop smiling so that my heart won't stop beating. He did sing for me. He sang 'Ordinary People'by John Legend like he sang with Doojoon on his showcase. I have to admit. His voice can really melt any women's heart.

Doojoon is making the show more interesting. He sang 'Can't let you go even if I die'by 2AM. He ends it with a wink.

"Lyn, please hug the person whom you choose to be your couple,"The host Doojoon and Yoseob closed their eyes. I went behind them. This is a very hard decision. I walked to Doojoon, then to Yoseob.

"I choose you.."I put both of my hands on Yoseob's shoulder. He turned and gave me a friendly seem very pleased. "Mianhe oppa.."I said to Doojoon. Doojoon pouted and went to Hyunseung who had no couple as well. He hugged him.

"Urgghh.. I've been rejected.."He said and pretends to cry.

The host laughed. All of us did. "Yah.. Don't be sad Doojoon. This thing won't end here. You guys thought that you'll past this well? Guess what, This was only to show which person you liked. But then again, you have to understand. This is a Tv show. So, we have to make things interesting as possible. So, we're going to have a random pick couples. Yay!"The host cheered. Seems like his the only who did. Everyone was startled by what he said.

"Oh man! You should have told us earlier!"Gi Kwang said. Frustrated. Both Hyunseung and Doojoon are dancing happily.

Me? What do you think? I looked at Yoseob and he looked at me. Both of us seem want to be with each other. Or was it only me?


	6. exchanging phone number

CHAPTER 6 : exchanging phone number

The end of random picked couple was Hyeri get to be with Dongwoon, Michi still got to be with Gi Kwang. Her luck! Seonhyu got Hyunseung and me? I got..

Doojoon.

KYAHH! My blondie! I looked at Yoseob whom is very disappointed. He and Junhyung stood beside the MC.

Both of Yoseob and me exchange looks. He smiled at me and gave me the-don't-worry-look and I can't help but to smile.

Gi Kwang and Michi won the couple of the day. Urgghh.. okay. Jealous is the word. I was suppose to be winning it with Yosoeb.. hahaha.. I'm such a selfish person.

Joking..

So, the show ends that day. Both of the group packed their stuff.

"Oh my.. I'm so tired.."Hyeri said while putting her sweater in her bag. Seonhyu nodded. "I guess all of us are. But maybe not her.."Seonhyu pointed to Michi whom was humming while packing her stuff. Michi turned to us whom was staring at her. She smiled and showed the silver ring in her hand which she won as the best couple of the day with Gi three of us pretend that we are going to vomit. But that makes Michi laugh even more.

"Nee Lyn..you must be frustrated because you didn't get to be with Yoseob,"Michi said. Trying to fire me up. It hit my chest.

"Yeah.. but, at least his not your couple.. so I'm okay staying with Doojoon," I said. Which is true. I don't like to lie.. haha

"But, you and Doojoon seemed to know each other well," Hyeri said. I can't blame her. I never told them that I was close with Doojoon or even had my first love that looks like Yoseob.

"Yeah.. I forgot to tell you guys. Me and Doojoon knew each other before he debut. We were neighbours but we lost contact when he went to be one of JYP trainee, I met him that day. When I went for a jog"I explained. Everyone stared at with. "Guys… blink!"I said.

"How can you have a handsome neighbour? My neighbour was that big spectacle guy,"Seonhuy groaned when thinking about it.

"Then, what about Yoseob? You know him from somewhere?"Hyeri asked.

OOhhh… revealing more secrets? No no no..

Suddenly, someone knocked the door.

"Come in.."Hyeri said. The door opened and stood there was Yoseob, smiling at us.

"Urmm..May I borrow Lyn for a while. I promised it won't take long,"he said.

Did he mentioned my name? this must be a dream!

Hyeri, Seonhyu and Michi looked at me with a grin. "Speaking of which. Yeah sure. Take care of her. She can be wild some times,"Seonhyu giggled.

Wild? Me? I hit her arm and went with Yoseob. Both of us went to the park outside the building. We sat on the bench. There was a silent for a while.

Yoseob coughed. "I aaa…ehermm.." he paused. "Oh my, this is really weird. I never been this nervous before,"he laughed and I laughed too.

"Don't worry.. me too.."I said. He looked at me.

"Lets exchange numbers first,"he said and hand me his phone. I took mine and give it to him. Both of us exchange numbers.

"To be honest with you, I'm a fan of yours.."I said. What? At least I should be honest to him. So that I can be comfortable around him.

He laughed. "Really? That's cool.. Maybe we can hang out sometimes? "he asked and I nodded. "I don't know why.. but I think I know you from somewhere.."he said.

You know me? when? where?

FLASHBACK

Liya place a pile of books on the table. Both of them are studying at Liya's house since she had more books than Yeob looked at it from the bottom to the top and gulp. He never knows that there are other books than textbook. He pointed to all of the books. "Do we have to go through all of this? For only Chemistry subject?" he creased his eyebrow.

Liya nodded. "Do you think learning with only your textbook would help? Nu-uh.." she explained.

"How am I supposed to know? The text book is the only thing I looked up for revising.." He said while taking one of the books on top of the pile ones. He flips the book open. First page, yawned. Second page, yawned. Third page, he laid his head on top of the book. "Ahhhh.. How can continue it this way. I'll sleep.." he moaned.

Liya hit the table hard that makes Yeob stood up straight. "If you're going to act like this all the way, then I have to leave.." she threatened him. Yeob gulped.

"Okay, okay.. I already promised you that I'll follow whatever you say. I just have to stick to the end, do i?" He said while staring at the window.

Liya had a smile on her face when Yeob is not looking at her. She quickly turned to her serious mode. "Yeah.. now come on.. we have to start study.." she said and opened the text book. "You better take some notes," she said and Yeob nodded.

After 2 hours of study, Yeob fall of sleep. Liya was flipping some books that she that can help Yeob to learn a little bit more easily. She glances at the sleeping Yeob. 'maybe I should make you something to drink,' she said to herself and went down stairs.

"Oh, Liya? How's your friend doing," Her mom asked whom was washing the dishes in the kitchen.

Liya walked to the fridge. Trying to search for something to serve Yeob. "His doing good. He falls asleep while studying. Mom, is there anything I could give him? Like biscuits or soda? Or something?" she closed the fridge and looked at her mom.

"Oh? I'm sorry. I forgot that the groceries had run out. Why don't you go and buy something for him at the store?" he mom suggested and Liya nodded.

She went upstairs and wrote something to Yeob so that when he wakes up and found out she's not there, he won't freak out. She took her coat and went to the store.

Liya bought some of the cookies and snacks also not to forget some sodas for Yeob. She was on her way back when someone pats her shoulder. She turned and saw someone she knew. It was Minju, the cheerleader captain. With two of her followers.

"My, my.. seems like you are having fun with my boyfriend don't you.." Minju said.

"I'm just teaching him Chemistry, not more than that. Now if you excuse me, I have to go back home," Liya said. She was about to walk when Minju pulled her hand hard.

"This is your first and last warning. If I ever see you going around with him, your dead. You hear me?" she said with a harsh tone and walk away.

Liya didn't answer them. She was doing her job. She had to make Yeob past his exams no matter what. That is what she promised herself. She won't give up, not now..

"I'm home.." Liya went in he house and ran upstairs. She swing her door open and saw Yeob was checking out her photo album. "Yah! You can't just take my photo album and look at it," Liya said.

Yeob frowned. "Why not? Its fun," he laughed while pointing to one of her kindergarten pictures. "This one is cute," he said.

Liya smiled with him. Like she said, she won't give up on him.

END FLASHBACK


	7. flashback

CHAPTER 7 : flash back

FLASHBACK

Minju pushed Liya to the wall. They were at the behind of the school building which Minju and her gang drags Liya too. Minju pulled Liya's hair and she cried in pain. "How many times do I have repeated myself? Stay away from Yeob! His mine and you can't have him!" Minju yelled at Liya face.

"Yeah~ Yeob won't be interested on a person like you. You didn't have your own style. You're just a nerdie girl trying to get attention on some popular guy," Kimmy, one of Minju's friend said.

Liya smirked. "And you thought that he would like a person like you? Give me a break," she said. "Now, get out of my sight, you guys disgust me more than a bug," she said sternly and stood up. Before Liya took another step, Minju pushed her hard and Liya fell on the ground. Her elbow is bleeding. She shot Minju a glare.

"Don't you give me that look. You're the one that disgust me. Stay away from Yeob!" Minju said and splash the cola she's been drinking to Liya's face and walk away.

Liya sighed.'No wonder other clever students rejected to totur him. It's because of the three little bugs,' she said to herself. She took her handkerchief and wipes the cola on her face. Suddenly, a tear fall. She didn't want to cry over this. But it's really hard to get over those trios. They've been bugging her almost everyday in those two weeks she's been hanging out. 'Now my elbow hurts,' she cried seeing her bleeding elbow.

Liya was on her way home when she saw Yeob was waiting in front of her house. He saw her. She wanted to run. She won't let him see her in that kind of condition. With her messy hair, her soaked cloths with cola, her bleeding elbow. Liya was running from him but he was way too fast for her. He managed to grab her hand.

"Hey," Yeob said. Liya didn't want to face him. She kept her back on him. "What happen?" he said. He sniffs and he smells cola. "How can you get the cola all over you?" he asked. Then he saw her messy hair and her bleeding elbow. "Yah! Look at me when I' talking to you!" Yeob raised his voice.

Liya didn't move an inch. Yeob grab her shoulders and turn her to face him. He was shocked enough because she was crying. She quickly cup her face with her hands. "Don't look at me like this.. I look miserable.." she cried.

Yeob hugged her. He didn't know why he did. But he knew all she needs was a hug. "It's okay.. I'm here.." he said softly to her ears.

Yeob bought Liya to his house. He didn't want her parents to be shocked seeing her like that. So, he bought her home instead.

"auu! Be gentle!" Liya yelled.

"Yah! Don't scream! your such a cry baby~" he teased her and apply some medicine to her elbow. Liya pouted. "Who did this to you?" he asked. But Liya didn't give any respond. She switched topic.

"We're going to study physics today.. let see.. what chapter you don't understand?" Liya asked.

"The only chapter I don't understand is who did this to you.."

"No one. I fell.."

"fell? How?"

"I bummed into a tree.."

"A tree that produce cola? And you got splashed by it? What about the messy hair? Oh, let me guess. It got stuck by the leaves?"

Liya clapped. She faked a smile. "My, my.. your clever than I thought.." She faked a laugh.

"Come one.. why don't you tell me who did this to you?"

"Because I don't want you to be trouble by it. You'll get distracted. How can you pass your exam? You'll stuck with me more than you know," she said.

Yeob looked her in the eyes. "That is for me to decide," he said. But in the end, Yeob didn't ask her anymore. He knew she won't answer it. She's just too stubborn.

END FLASHBACK


	8. stalker

CHAPTER 8 : stalker

Dongwoon sighed as he saw the room was a mess. He cursed under his breath. All of his hyungs are not back yet. Doojoon and Junhyung went to Star King, Yoseob and Hyunseung were at Golden Bell Challenge and Gi Kwang was filming his drama. Dongwoon was left alone in the house with all of the mess that the others made.

"Yeah.. the youngest always have to do all the cleaning," he said and pick the cap and shirts on the floor. He tidy up the book on the book shelf and the magazines. Dongwoon walked to the window, he wanted to open it. But somehow, there was something he saw. A girl. About his age or maybe older. She was leaning against the street light. She was wearing a cap and a covered her nose with a scarf by her shoulder.

Dongwoon felt goose bums all over. He wished he knew who she is. But she has that scary aura which he didn't want to look at her any longer. When she raised her head to see Dongwoon, he quickly pulled the curtains to cover the window.

"This is no joke.. She scares the hell out of me.." He shrugged and went to the wash some dishes at the kitchen. "Don't be scared, you're a big guy now.. yeah.. hwaiting!" he remind him self.

The next 2 days. The night was cold. Dongwoon rolled on the bed. He looked at the window. There she is again. It has been 3 days since she appeared. Instead of leaning against the street light, she was hiding behind the trees. But Dongwoon saw her clear enough. "Am I the only one seeing this? Is she a ghost? Do I have six senses?" he muttered alone.

Doojoon came into the room. "What is wrong with you? You look so worried about something…" he asked and sat beside Dongwoon. Dongwoon looked at Doojoon. Maybe he should tell him.

"Hyung.. Am I seeing a ghost?"

"Eh? What do you mean? We have a GHOST in our room?" Doojoon said the word 'ghost' out loud which caught the attention of the whole group.

"EHHHHH? Ghost.. owwww.. scary.." Yoseob said and sat close to Doojoon. He scans the whole room. "How does she look like? Long hair?" he gulped. Junhyung went to take the white blanket and cover himself with it.

"Ooo~ Yoseob ah~~" Junhyung said with a scary tone which makes Yoseob to hit him hard on the arm.

"Yah~ be quite! What if the ghost shows up?" Yoseob warned Junhyung but Junhyung kept laughing.

Gi Kwang and Hyunseung stood by the window.

"AH~! I think I saw her too!" Hyunseung said and point outside the window. All of them rushed to him and looked outside. The girl was there. Wearing the cap. She still has the red scarf that covers her face. They can't see her face at all.

"yah~ I'm so glad that I'm not the only one who saw it. It's been three days already…" Dongwoon said. Doojoon gave him a frowned.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" he asked. Dongwoon shrugged. "I thought I'm seeing things. I don't want to scare you guys," Dongwoon explained.

Suddenly, someone was banging at the door. All of them looked at each other. But then, they looked at Doojoon with the you-are-the-leader-go-get-the-door-look.

"I'm not going anywhere.." he said. But then, the bang gets louder and it freaked all of them. Doojoon gulped. Yoseob shove him to the door. All of them were behind him. Following step by step.

"Yah~ make it quick…" Junhyung said and pushed Doojoon.

"You guys are such a coward. Don't push.. I need some time to gather my energy," Doojoon muttered. When he comes closer to the door, the door banged louder.

"YAH! Open the door!"

"Eh? It's the stylist noona…" Doojoon said and opened the door.

"Yah! What took you so long to open? I've been waiting like forever…" she said and barged in the house. The house is a mess again. She sighed and looked at the six of them. But then she frowned. "why do guys looked like you just saw a ghost?" she asked.

"We did!" Gi Kwang said and dragged her to their room and showed the girl behind the trees.

She looked closely and snorted. "That is not a ghost. That is what we call STALKER.. Want me to spell it for ya?" she said. "If she's a ghost.. Why can everyone see her…? You gyus are soo slow for an idol," she muttered and walked to the kitchen.

The six of them were still there. They looked at each other. Suddenly, all of them burst to laugh. "Dummy~! That's a human…" Doojoon said and shoved Yoseob. Yoseob laughed and pushed him too. "Then why are you scared too?" Yoseob teased him. Still have the smile on his face.

Dongwoon slowly tip toed out of the room. However, the others spot him.

"Yah! Come here you!" Junhyung said and all of them chased Dongwoon.

'oh! I better call Lyn and canceled our meeting,' Yoseob said and reach for his phone. He went to the balcony and dialed Lyn's number.

"Yobeseyo?"

"Yobeseyo.. Lyn.. its me.. Yoseob.."

"dae.. whats up?"

"Urmm.. I don't think I can make it tonight.. Something came up."

"Oh? What happen?"

"Oh.. nothing serious. Just a stalker outside our apartment.."

"EH? Stalker? That's dangerous.. omg! They could steal you and keep you in a room. Who knows what else a stalker would do.."

"Hahaha.. Your being too worried. Don't worry.. maybe our manager would do something about it. What are you doin?"

"Me? I'm a… playing a new song I create."

"That's nice. May I hear it?"

"Oh no no.. not until I finish doing it."

Behind Lyn's noise, Yoseob could hear Hyeri's voice calling her.

"Yoseob ah~ I have to go."

"Yeah.. I heard Hyeri noona there.." He laughed. "Well, an advance good night, then.."

"Nee.. good night.."

Lyn hang up the phone. Yoseob looked at his phone and smile. Somehow, he had no idea why was he so comfortable when he speaks to her. As if he knows her for a long time.

After Lyn went to talk with Hyeri, she notice that she had a message in her phone. She was excited. It might be Yosoeb. He just called. Lyn picked up the phone. But, she didn't recognize the number. It written.

"HE'S MINE.."

Lyn shrugged. 'wrong number?' she deleted the message and went to the kitchen to help Hyeri cook.

FLASHBACK

Yeob can't take any longer. There's only one week till the , Liya has been suffering with the bruises all over. Sometimes she had it on her arms, knees, almost everywhere. But still, she won't tell him what's going on. Yeob is getting suspicious. That one day, he decided to stalk on Liya.

Liya was on her way home, when Minju and the gang approached her. Yeob hides behind the walls. Minju starts to push Liya. But Liya pushed her back.

"I'm sick of you! Get out of my sight!" Liya yelled to their faces. "If you really want Yeob than go for him! Don't after me! I have nothing to do with it!" she yelled.

MInju was about to slap her until there's a plice car sound. All of them freaked out and ran away accept for Liya. She just stood there. She felt relief that they won't hurt her today. Something weird is going on. The siren became louder as if it was beside her. She looked up and saw Yeob standing there with his phone. It was his phone all along.

"This thing works every time,"he said and closed it. He looked at her with a serious face. She avoids having an eye contact with him. "Why didn't you tell me it was Minju," he said.

"Why didn't you tell me at the first place that she's your girlfriend. I won't agree to totur you if I knew.." she said softly.

"Because she is not. She's my ex-girlfriend. Its already been a year since we broke up," he explained. Liya looked at him. "Look, this thing is serious. She bullied you whenever I'm not there for you. It makes me feel hopeless," he said. "From now on, I'll walk you to school, I'll walk you home."

"But-"

"No excuses young lady. I won't let her touch you again. Your too honorable to be bullied like that. Come on, I'll walk you home." He said and put his arms around her shoulder.

Liya shrugged. "Yah~ what makes you think you can do that to me," she shove his arms of her. Yeob smiled which makes her blush.

"Aww~ your blushing. That's fun.." he said. Both of them laughed at Liya's awkwardness.

END FLASHBACK


	9. gikwang

CHAPTER 9 : gikwang

FLASHBACK

"I'm home…" Liya shout out as she entered the house. But something is not right here. Usually, her mom and dad won't hang out in front of the tv together and why is her dad here already?It seems too early for him to come home after work. "Did something happen?" she asked.

"Come here. We have to talk.." Her dad said. Liya gulped. She wonders if she did anything wrong. This is seriously bad news. She did as she told. She sat on the sofa and faces them. He father took a deep breath before he spoke. "You know that my work requires some transferring to other branch. I hope you understand," he said.

Liya frowned. "We're moving? When? Where?" she asked. This is no loves this place and someone too. Why so soon?

"We're moving to Korea after you graduate. The company already bought the apartment room near the company," her father explained. Her mom smiled to her. "Don't you like it honey?" she asked.

"I do.. but.. after I graduate? It means that… I have only 3 weeks left?" She gulped. She never knew this will be too soon. What will she do? Of course the trios would love it if she left. But, what about Yeob? What will she tell him?

END FLASHBACK

Hey there guys! Lets pushed Lyn away for a while. *pushed her far away* now, heloo! I'm Michi! This chapter BELONGS TO ME! Hahahaha.. okay, enough with the crap. I know I sound insane to you.. but I'm perfectly fine. I'm here because something happened today. This thing totally freak me out. But since I don't know whom I should share with, I decided to barge in here. Mind me.

MIchi picked up her phone as it rings.

"Yebeseyo…"

"Nee yebeseyo… Yah Michi! It's Gi Kwang here.."

"Omo~ why did you call? I mean.. ehehe"

"I have a free schedule today.. so I want to ask you if you're free today.. are you?"

Michi bit her lips. "I think so.."

"Where do you want to go today?"

"Well, Mr. Gi kwang, are you asking me out on date?"

Gi Kwang laughed. "Yeah, you can take it that way.. so, what do you say?"

"What if I'm worst than you think?"

"I'll catch up, don't worry."

"If you say so…"

"Is that a yes?"

"If I say no, you still convince me, right? So, yes.. it's a yes.."

"Cool! I'll pick you up about an hour."

Gi Kwang hang up. Michi sat on her bed. She looked at the phone and sigh. She needs to think of something. This is the first time she's going on a date with Gi kwang. She wants it to be a memorial one. But then, something blink. She had an idea. 'yeah.. I should do that,' she said to herself and chirped happily to her wardrobe.

Lyn came in. Both of them shared the same room while Seonhyu and Hyeri shared the other frowned. "You're going somewhere?" she asked and sat on the bed while munching the biscuit she took a while ago.

Michi smiled. "Yuup.. Don't wait for me at dinner. I don't think I'll make it," she said while picking up a few clothes to wear.

Lyn looked at Michi. "I see you're going on a date?" she said. Michi looked at her and shrugged.

"I guess I'll have to make my date suffer tonight," Michi said. "Do you think I should wear yellow or this brown ones?" she asked.

"Brown, yellow's too bright. With who?" Lyn asked, still munching her biscuit.

Michi grinned. "oh no no no.. I won't tell you anything. Just wait till I tell you," Michi said. "Okay, I'm done.." she picked the cloths that she wanted to wear. She put her beanie, black sunglasses and a cream scarf.

Lyn shrugged and make her way out of the room.

As expected, Gi Kwang was early by 15 minutes. He waited in the car for Michi to come out. But then, it has already been 30 minutes she didn't show up. Gi kwang decided to call her.

"Oh Gi Kwang. I'm on my way.." she hung up before Gi Kwang could say a word. Suddenly, someone strode in the passenger, it was Michi. "Sorry I'm late. Girls.." she smiled and Gi kwang smiled too.

"So, where do you want to go?" Gi Kwang asked.

"Let's go to the movies. There's a movie that I wanted to watch.." she said and Gi Kwang nodded. "Movie it is.." the car drove off.

When they arrived at the cinema, both of them were deciding which movie they wanted to watch. Michi wanted to give Gi Kwang a hard time on dating her. She didn't want to look that cheap. So, she decided to ruin the date. People would of course like to watch love stories with their couples on their first date. Then, they get to hold hands and so. But Michi wanted something different. 'I guess Gi Kwang just have to bear with it,' she smirked.

Gi Kwang pointed to the poster infront of it. Well, it was a love story. But Michi shook her head. "I want to watch that," she pointed to an action movie poster. Gi Kwang frowned. As far as Gi Kwang knows. The action story she picked really had a lot of blood. Which he thinks does not suits for a girl to watch, its so..Violent? "Well, okay.. I guess.." he said and both of them went to the ticket counter.

As they were at the popcorn counter. "Do you want any popcorn?" Michi asked. "No thanks..i'll just have a mineral water," he said. "Okay.. One mineral water, one large popcorn and one ice lemon tea," she said. Gi Kwang took a glance at her. 'large popcorn?' he laughed. Michi looked at him.

"eh? Why are you laughing?"

"Nothing.."

When they were walking to their cinema halls, Gi Kwang thought of something. "This is really weird. I though my disguise is not so.. well.. Disguise.. but, they seem not to notice the both of us," he said.

Michi nodded. "yeah.. Maybe were not that famous I think," she sighed and sip her ice lemon tea. "Oh.. Hall 6 is there.." she pointed.

As the movies went on, Michi ate the popcorn by herself without offering it to Gi kwang. "Aish! Hit him hit him!" Michi said. "What the.. how can that be possible..!" she said again. Gi Kwang rubbed his forehead. It seems like Michi is different from other girls. WAY different. The girls he used to dates are all girly. But Michi is like.. He's speechless.

The movie ends and Gi Kwang's stomach is growling. He was hungry. Michi didn't give him any popcorn until the end. She finished it by herself. "Nee… Michi.. I'm hungry," he pouted.

"Oh? Already?" she looked at her watch. "It's 8 already.. yeah.. lets go grab something to eat.." she said and both of them wondered around the mall to search for a suitable restaurant to eat. "How about this one?" Gi Kwang pointed at the Sushi King. Michi pouted. "I'm on a diet. Lets go to a vegetarian restaurant," she pulled Gi Kwang to the Vegetarian restaurant across the Sushi King. Gi kwang cursed under his breath. He said to Michi he'll keep up if she's worst than he taught.

Gi Kwang looked at the table. Theres Kimchi, Salads, and lots of greens…. He gulped. His tummy is hungry but this is not what he wanted for dinner. He bet his tummy is upset about it and he is too.

Michi whom was eating happily looked up to him. "You're not eating?" she asked.

Gi kwang smiled. "No, no.. I'll eat," he said and took some Kimchi into his mouth. 'omo~ its spicy.' He said to himself and faked a smile to her.

Michi smiled back and continue eating. 'I'm sorry Gi Kwang…' she felt guilty of doing this to Gi Kwang. But, what begins has to end as it is. So, she's going to end it like the first time she starts it.

Gi Kwang sent Michi home and they were in front of Michi's apartment. Michi faced him. "Ermmm. Thanks for today.. I had fun," she smiled. Gi kwang frowned. She hit him lightly on the arm. "I'm just joking with you.."she paused. "Okay..What I did today was… lets say.. I've plan it all.." she explained.

Gi Kwang's eyes went wide. "You planned it?" he asked. "You mean… you let me eat all the greens since you know I'm hungry to death?"

Michi shrugged. "Well, yeah.. I'm sorry.. I just…"

"You like me too don't you?"

Michi looked up to face Gi Kwang. "What?"

"C'mon.. I know you do.." He leaned closer to her. Michi gulped.

"I a-"

Before Michi could say anything, Gi kwang put his index finger on her lips. "Don't say anything. This is your punishment for doing all those things you did to me.. and of course.. let me starve to death.." he said and kissed her forehead softly. He smiled to her and ruffled her hair. "Good night," he said and makes his way to his car.

Michi froze. She can't move. What Gi kwang did was way out of her expectation. Gi Kwang drove off with a honk. But then, Michi can't help herself from smiling.

"YAH!"

She stopped.

"YAH MICHI! YOU ONE GOOD FLIRTY SECRECTIVE BLAH BLAH BLAH GIRL! YOU COME UP HERE NOW OR ALL OF US WILL KILL YOU!" Seonhyu yelled from the window. Michi looked up to them but it was too late. They closed the window.

Michi sat on the sofa quietly. All of the other members are standing and staring straight at her with a serious face. She pouted. "I'm sorry.."

"Is sorry is the only thing you can manage to say? Do you know what you just did? You could cause all of us trouble! What if someone followed you and they know where do you live? What if the news you and Gi Kwang are dating are all over the internet?" Hyeri started to raise her voice.

Michi felt so sad. Her eyes are getting teary. "I didn't think of it earlier.." she spoke.

"Oh you didn't? Then you should!" Seonhyu yelled.

"Because we will be back home to celebrate it!" Lyn said and hugged Michi. Michi was blurring. Hyeri and Seonhyu also smiled which makes her more confuse on what just happen.

"Yah~ your going out with Gi Kwang.. man! That was an awesome news..kyahh~ I wonder when I'll be getting a boyfriend…" Seonhyu said.

"Eh? I thought you guys are mad at me.."

"Why?its a good news. That's the punishment for not telling us earlier about it," Hyeri said. Michi smiled.

There goes my story! LOL.. I'm sorry Lyn.. I took a chapter for your story.. *pulled Lyn o the screen* Well, I'll be going now.. bye bye.. *wave and disappear*

Okay.. this is Lyn here. I shrugged as she went gone. She's dating Gi Kwang and I wonder when will I be dating Yoseob. We are just friends now. Haih.. I wished I had a chance like Michi. Yoseob ah~ when are you going out with me…?

Yoseob ah~~


	10. heartbeat

CHAPTER 10 : heartbeat

The Dejavu girls are practicing at their studio. Lyn was testing her guitar while Michi, Seonhyu and Hyeri went to practice their vocals. Lyn sighed. She had a sore throat today. Her vocal teacher said she should rest at home until her voice is back. 'yah Lyn, you better stop eating those smoothies you did. This is what happened to your throat when you drank it,' she said to herself.

To be honest, Lyn just learn how to make smoothies in the internet. It turned out really nice, so she seems to be addicted with it. She drank it everyday. That's why she had a sore throat. While she was playing her guitar, someone knocked the glass at the studio room. (you know.. its like in the you're beautiful story. You'll get the idea. XD )

Lyn raised her head and saw Yoseob smiling at her. "Omo~ Yoseob ah~" she said when he entered the room. Lyn looked at his hair. "Your hair… Its not blond anymore.."

"Aww.. I don't look good with this?" he said while pointing to his brownish hair. "It fits the new song. Shock. Have you heard it?"He asked while touching is hair.

"Yeah.. I've heard of it. Don't worry. You look good in any colour, I'll always be one of your crazy fans.." Both of Lyn and Yoseob laughed. "Bythway, what brings you here? This is the first time you're here," she asked while flipping the notes in her notebook.

Yoseob leaned closer to her. "Say some words. I swear something's wrong with your voice," he said while looking at her.

Lyn cleared her throat. "Yeah, I have a slight sore throat. I've been drinking smoothie for 4 days now," sh explained.

"yah~! You-" before Yoseob can say a word, Lyn saw something in his hands and tried to change topic. She knew Yoseob will be all noisy about her drinking those smoothies. He is a singer with such awesome voice.

"Oh this? My new album. I wanted to give you one. Tell me what you think after that," he paused. "Now don't change topics. I'm talking about your health here," he said.

Lyn sniffed. "Don't worry. I just get addicted with the smoothies . yes, I won't do it again," she said and took the album. "waahh.. this is awesome." She said.

Yoseob sat beside here. "You think so..?" Lyn nodded and turned to him. It seems like his so close to her that the both of them were in silent mode for a while. Suddenly…

"Can you feel my heartbeat?"

Lyn avoid having eye contact with him. She gulped. "What do you mean?"

He took her hand and put it on his chest. "It's beating for you…" Lyn felt that his gaze made her sink every minute he looked at her. "Yah~" he chuckled. "You're blushing.."

Lyn pulled her hand and cupped her cheeks. She felt so hot that her cheeks are burning. She's turning into a tomato. Then, she notices something when she glanced at those smiley face of Yoseob's. She breathed in slowly and said, "I believe I'm not the only one…."

"Huh?"

Now it's her time to laugh at Yoseob. "yah~ your ears are getting red," she pointed to his ears.

Yoseob got surprised and stood up. He cupped his ears for a minute. 'man, this is embarrassing,' he said to himself and cursed under his breath. He glanced at Lyn whom was laughing her heart out at him. He stood up straight and cleared his throat.

Lyn noticed it and shut her mouth. Yoseob looked at her. "Let's go somewhere.." he said and pulled Lyn to her feet.

"Oh? Where?"

"Somewhere," he smirked and led her out of the building.

Both of them were walking side by side at the sidewalk. "Yah~ don't you think they will recognize us?" Lyn said while lowering her beanie.

"You better stop calling me yah. I have a name. You never said it even once. Now, call me oppa.." he said.

"Boo?"

"What? C'mon, speak up. O-P-P-A…" he smiled to her. Lyn never get sick of this guy. Although he likes to play around, he's a sweet guy she ever known.

"why should I call you oppa? You're the same age as mine. I'll just call you Yoseob," she said while kicking the pebble in front of her.

"As if 'YOUR' Yoseob?" he said to Lyn's ear and grinned.

Again, Lyn went blushing. She hit his arm. "Yah~! Your making me blush again," she cupped her cheeks. "I'll just call you Yoseob. I'll call you oppa when I'm ready too," she smirked. Yoseob shrugged. He seems to be okay with it. However, slowly, he holds her hand. Lyn cleared her throat. She didn't want to ask or even stop him from doing that. Just standing beside him makes her feel very comfortable and safe. Just like when she was with Yeob.

Yeah, Yeob. She did forges about him for a while since she had a busy schedule. Remembering him makes her heart sank.

Yoseob stop at the park nearby. "You sit here.. I'll be back. Don't go anywhere, okay? Don't talk to strangers.. Ever! Araso?" he said to her.

Lyn chuckled. "Dae.. I won't be talking to strangers…Don't worry.. I'm big enough," she said and sat on the bench. Yoseob smiles and went to somewhere.

While waiting for Yoseob, Lyn looked around her. The park was beautiful. The trees are standing tall, in the middle of the park, was decorated with flowers which made a shape of a heart. It was an awe view. Somehow, she noticed something. There's this someone. She wasn't sure whether it is a girl or a guy. She/he was sleeping on the bench and it seems kind of scary. She swears she/he was looking at her. But, she tried not to think about it. Besides, she/he was sleeping.

Yoseob came just in time to wash away her worriedness. She smiled as she saw him. "Here.." he held a n egg to her. A chicken egg.

"What.. is this.. for?" she asked.

"Eat it raw, it's good for your health," he said and sat beside her. He could saw that she was gulping just having the thoughts on how would a raw egg would taste like. "Don't worry about how it's going to taste. I've brought juices for you to drink after hat," he said. "Like this," Yoseob crack a little bit of the shell using his teeth and swallow the whole yolk in his mouth.

Lyn gulped seeing him. 'raw egg? Are you kidding Yoseob?' she said to herself. Yoseob tried to sing a few lines. "Oh.. can't you see.. I'm still loving you…" he sang and his voice melts her heart. He did sound a little better than he did. "Come on, try it," he insists.

Lyn took a deep breath and did as she was told. As the yolk went in her mouth, she felt all the eerie. As she swallows it, it doesn't taste that bad. "Oh can't you see.. I'm still loving you…." She sang it. But her voice is kind of cheesy which makes the both of them laugh. "Nee Yoseob, can you sing one song for me?" she asked. "but not heartbeat.."

Yoseob chuckled. "Sure.." he said and start singing Cracks of my broken heart. It was Lyn's happiest day ever. Sitting side by side with Yoseob while hearing him sing. It's just like a dream come true.

After the whole one hour they've been together, Hyeri called them and asked her where she is. Lyn forgot to tell them. Hyeri asked her to come straight home after that. Yoseob walk her home at the end of the day.

"Thanks for today, I had fun with it," she said.

"Your welcome," he bowed.

"I'll be off now.. take care. Be careful while walking home nee~" she said ad waved to him. He waved too. Lyn went in the building. When she out of his sight, He smiled. However, he didn't notice that someone was watching them from far away.

Seonhyu went to Hyeri whom was enjoying herself reading the novel she just bought. "Yah unnie, cook something for me.. I'm hungry…" she said while nudging Hyeri.

"Cook for yourself, I'm on a diet.." Hyeri replied. Her eyes still on the book.

Seonhyu sighed went to Lyn. Lyn was replying their fan's messages in Twitter. "Yah, Lyn.. don't you wanna cook today?" she asked Lyn.

"Oh? Sorry unnie.. I'm kind of busy now. Hyeri unnie didn't cook?" Lyn asked. Seonhyu shook her head. "Never mind then, I'll just have some biscuits," Seonhyu said and make her way to the kitchen. While she was checking out what's left in the fridge, her phone rang.

"helloo.."

"Seonhyu ah~"

She recognizes the voice. "Oh? Hyunseung? What's up?" she said while reaching the apple juice.

"Ermm.. You had dinner already?"

"Dinner? Pfft.. don't ask.. Those cooks were too lazy too cook today.." she said and poured the apple juice in the glass.

"You have cooks?"

"No, its Hyeri and Lyn. Both of them cook well. At least better than me.."

"So, all of u didn't eat dinner because of that?"

"yeah..we're hungry.." "STARVING" Michi yelled as she passed by.

"oh really?"

TING TONG~!

"Oh.. Hyunseung.. I have to hang up, someone's at the door."

"ok..bye.."

Seonhyu hang up. Both Soenhyu and Michi exchange looks. Who would be at the door at this time? Seonhyu twisted the knob.

"SPECIAL DELIVERY~!" All of the Beast members yelled as the door were opened wide. Seonhyu blinked. She looked at each of them without saying a word. The boys seem to have some stuff with them too. Which makes Seonhyu more clueless.

"Seonhyu, who is it?" Michi came by the door. She gasped as she sees Gi kwang in front of her. "Oh! Gi Kwang!"

Gi Kwang smiled. "Aren't you guys going to invite us in?" he asked. Seonhyu was back to reality now, she step away from the door and the boys went in. Somehow, behind them was two drunken manager. Dejavu's manager and Beast's manager.

"Yah! What is this?" Seonhyu yelled.

"Oh them? Let them be. We just got to know they were long lost friends. They met at the store and have a drink. The ahjumma called Doojoon and asked to take them back home. Instead of taking them home. We bought them here," Junhyung explained.

Seonhyu smacked her forehead. "Did you guys even notice that we are actually GIRLS?" she asked.

Junhyung snickered. "Just leave them outside and stay quite inside. They won't get lost or go anywhere. They're drunk. Now come on my lady," Junhyung pushed Seonhyu in and closed the door behind him.

Lyn heard the noise outside the room. She wondered what happen. Maybe Michi watched the television out loud? She likes rebellion. Lyn went to open the door. Went she swing the door open. Stood in front of her was this no longer blondie guy. Yoseob. She gasped and quickly closed the door. She leaned her back to the door. "Omg.. I must see things. Am I that into him?" she said to herself. She opened the door back. But Yoseob was still standing there.

He waved. "annyoung~"

Lyn ceased her eyebrow. She looked around. Junhyung was talking to Seonhyu. Hyunseung was bothering Hyeri. Doojoon and Gi Kwang were wearing aprons. Michi was fighting with Dongwoon over some PS3 game. "What happen here? Is there a hurricane that you guys came flying in?" she muttered.

"Aww.. Are you surprised to see me?" Yoseob teased. Lyn blushed. Doojoon went to them. "Yah~ come help me in the kitchen. Your Kimchi stew is the best. Come too Lyn," he said and pulled the both of them to the Kitchen.

When the dinner is ready, some of them had to eat in front of the television since the table was too small to fit 6+4 people. So, Dongwoon,Seonhyu,Michi, Gi Kwang, and Hyunseung were eating in front of the television. The laughed out loud while watching Gag concert, while the others are eating at the table.

"YOU WHAT?" Hyeri sand Lyn stood up. They just knew that their manager slept outside of the house. That is not a good idea.

Junhyung pulled Hyeri to sit back while Yoseob keep asking Lyn to sit. "Don't worry. They're sleeping." Junhyung said.

"Come to think of it, it's not necessary that we bring drunken guys into a girls house. Don't you think?" Doojoon smiled to Hyeri. Hyeri faked a smile to him.

Lyn whispered to Yoseob. "oh-oh.. leader's fight," she said which makes Yoseob to chuckled. Then, Lyn remembered something. "Nee Doojoon. I'm free this weekend. Are you?" she asked Doojoon whom was sitting opposite to her. Yoseob heard it and he suddenly was eating slowly.

"Yeah why?"

"Lets go back home. I miss my mom and dad." She said.

Yoseob chocked. He took the glass and gulped what's left in it. Lyn pat his back. "You're okay?" she asked. "No! Your going back home? Only the two of you?" he blurt out.

Lyn and Doojoon exchange glance and nodded. "Well yeah, they're neighbours.." Hyeri said. "What's the problem?" she said and took the Kimchi into her mouth.

"yeah.. I'm okay with it Lyn, I was planning to visit too.. we can go together," Doojoon said and continue eating. He knew Yoseob is jealous. It's written all over his face.

Yoseob looked to Lyn, then to Doojoon. 'I don't like this…..' he said to himself.


	11. a trip back home with doojoon

CHAPTER 11 : a trip back home with doojoon

"Hello…"

"Doojoon ah~ where are you? Your fans are like flooding in front of your building.. I don't think I can get in.." Lyn said as she saw all the fans were screaming. 'why would they scream like that.. it's not like Beast would suddenly appear from the door and wave at them,' she said.

"Ermm.. I'll send someone.. just wait there and don't move.."

"dae~"

Both of them hung up the phone. Lyn wore her black glasses back. She looked at all the fans and sighed. She bought her bag with her. Its weekend, Doojoon and Lyn decided to go home together since they were neighbours. But then, Doojoon said to come over to his studio since he had a sudden practice in the morning. While Lyn was eyeing who would come and take her to him, someone pat her shoulder. She turned. "Michi?"

"Hey," smiling there was her band group member, Michi.

"What the…? What are you doing here?" She dragged Michi to a safe place. "If anyone sees us,We're dead..We'll be chased around all day!" she said to Michi.

"Well, Doojoon said that I should drag you up," Michi said with a big smile.

"Boo? He ask….wait! What are you doing in there in the first place?" Lyn paused, then she sneakered. "You come to see Gi Kwang eh.. You're one sneaky girl…" She nudged Michi using her elbow while Michi blushed.

"Stop it. Come on.. we have to get in from the secret door behind the building.." Michi said and both of them make their way quietly in the building.

When both of them entered the dancing practice room, they saw the 6 awesome Beast dancing smoothly to their new song, Shock. Michi was smiling as she saw Gi Kwang winked at her while dancing. Lyn scoffed. She looked at Yoseob. He was seriously dancing. He didn't realize she was there. She turned to Doojoon. Doojoon saw her and smiled.

"okay.. that's it for today.. good work everybody~" their dance teacher said as they ended their practice for the day. All of them clapped happily. Doojoon rushed to Lyn.

"yah~ I'm sorry that I have to drag you here.." he said, still panting.

"I'm not going to brag about it, but still, you have to buy me ice cream for this," she said and Doojoon laughed. "I'm serious.." she said and Doojoon put his hand on her shoulder.

"Araso.." he smiled.

Yosoeb pushed Doojoon away. "Lyn!" he yelled. He was about to hug Lyn when Doojoon pulled him away.

"Yah~ you're sweaty and you wanted to hug her?" Doojoon said to Yoseob and he pouted. Lyn just laughed seeing those too.

"Never mind then, what brings you here?" Yoseob asked. Then he remembered.

Doojoon stood beside Lyn. He knew Yoseob will be jealous. "We're going home together..Remember?" he said and ruffled Lyn's hair. Yoseob's eyes went wide.

"Yah!" he chased after Doojoon. Lyn laughed. Then she realized Michi was not beside her anymore. 'Where did she go?'

"Oppa~ I bought you some juice," Michi said and gave him the juice she bought. Gi Kwang said thank you and took a big gulp of it.

Lyn saw them. 'those lovey dowey.. they won't miss any second to be together..' she said a laughed. It seems that Michi really likes Gi Kwang.

Doojoon and Yoseob end the fight after Yoseob tickled him half to death. Junhyung and Hyungseung had to hold Yoseob away since Doojoon almost out of breath. "Let me go~ let me go~ I'm going to strangle this person~" Yoseob said while his legs were gesturing at the air. Doojoon just laughed.

"Yah Hyunseung, Junhyung. Hold him tight," Doojoon said and they nodded. He came closer to Yoseob and looked straight to his face. "yah… She will notice that your jealous.. its written all over your face," he said and Yoseob blushed. "Don't you think you should play hard to get?" he said again. He pulled up his face from Yoseob's. "Don't worry about her. Leave her to me now.. go back to practice," he ruffled his hair and walked to Lyn. "Lets go.. I have to take a bath first.. or should we go to sauna together…" he said while eyeing Yoseob.

Yoseob struggle to get out from Junhyung and Hyunseung's grip. "That's it.. Let go!" He said.

Doojoon laughed hard. "Lets go Lyn, mind Yoseob anyway.." he said. Lyn turned to Yoseob, "Bye Yosoeb.. I'll call you.." she waved and walk with Doojoon.

"Yah, your ears are getting red. Are you that angry?" Junhyung chuckled while poking Yoseob's ear.

"Oh really?" Hyunseung asked. He took a look at Yoseob's ear and Junhyung was right. It was red. He starts poking it too. "You're funny Yoseob.." he said.

"Ah~ let go…" he said and ran away from the both of them.

After all the troubles they had, Doojoon and Lyn safety got their trip into the bus to their home. Doojoon yawned. "Oh my~ I'm so sleepy…" he said to Lyn.

"You should sleep.. I know you're tired," she said to him and he nodded. Slowly he dozes off. Lyn smiled seeing Doojoon fall asleep. He has always been a lovable oppa to him. She remembered her first time she arrived at Korea. The first person who spoke to her was Doojoon. She was all quite at that time for what had happened to her and Yeob. She didn't feel like talking to anybody.

FLASHBACK

Liya was at school. She never liked it. She misses Yeob. Although she knows Yeob will forgive her someday, she still hopes that. When she first entered the school, she spotted her neighbor from far away and he spotted her too. However, everytime he wanted to approach her, she would run away. That particular day, Liya went to the school's roof top. No one has ever been there she noticed. So, it was a perfect hideout for her.

She came there that day; she looked at the blue sky. It has been three days. She didn't like the school any bit. She sat down and leaned on the wall. She sighed. She suddenly felt like crying. She hates Minju for what she had done to her. She hates Yeob for not trusting her. But now, it's too late to change anything now. Yeob probably hate her for leaving without telling him. She looked down and a tear drop. She cried. Her heart feels all the pain she had kept a long time before she arrived at Korea.

As she was crying her heart out, someone came and pat her shoulder gently. She looked up and saw her neighbor smiling. "Cry all you want.. I won't stop you.." he said and stood beside her. She was sitting on the floor. She looked down back. She didn't want to see him. This is not a perfect time to know each other.

"Go away.. just leave me alone.." she said but he didn't move an inch.

"You may think I'm like other people, but I can't help it when a girl cries. Especially the one that I knew," he said.

"You don't know me.."

"True.. but I will. I just got to know a little stuff about you from your parents. Don't worry I won't ask why you cried today. It must be something horrible," he said. "Bytheway, I'm Doojoon..yours?"

She didn't say anything.

"Oh.. its okay if you didn't trust me-"

"Lyn.. but my family called me Liya..I don't like that name now. I just want to be a new person.." she muttered.

"Okay, Lyn.. nice to meet you.." he said. He bent down to see her face, "Your not crying now? I swear I saw you crying really loud," he smiled.

Liya slowly face him. He did have this bad boy feature. "Why do you keep bothering me?" she asked.

"Lets be friends. You'll be seeing me everyday and night. Both of our parents are like really really close friends. Don't you want to us to be friends too?" he asked. She looked away from him.

"Your just using my parents as excuses.."

"If I don't will you accept my sincererity?"

Liya didn't realize that she slowly open up to this guy. She could feel that it's no harm to be close with him. "It depends on how you treat me." She finally said. That makes Doojoon smile.

"If you're done crying, let me know. I'll bring you to the best ice cream shop ever," he said.

"Okay~"

END FLASHBACK

"Yah~ wake up!" Doojoon nudged Lyn. "We're almost there.." he said. Lyn slowly open her eyes and yawn. "Yah~ I was the one who had practice and you're the one who's snoring.." he chuckled.

Lyn cupped her mouth. "I snore?" she asked.

"Nah~ just joking.." he said and lauhed. Lyn hit his arm lightly.

"You really got me there.." she said and he laughed.

They arrived at their neighborhood faster then they thought they would. "Oppa.. I'll see you tonight at the park.. as always.." she smiled to him as both of them reach their doors.

"okay~" he smiled. Lyn smiled too and went into her house.

"Omma~ appa~ I'm home~!" her voice beamed in the house. Her mom whom was at the kitchen quickly rushed to the front door. "My daughter~!" she said and hugged Lyn tightly. "Where's appa?" Lyn asked. "Aish.. his at work.." her mom replied.

"Aigoo~ My daughter had gotten noisy and pretty.." he mom teased her.

"Aww~ but I don't do plastic surgery.. I'll let you know if I want too.." Lyn joked.

"Oh? Where's Doojoon? I see you met him at Idol Army.."her mom asked.

"You've been watching me?" she paused. "He just got home. We went home together. Don't worry.. you'll get to see your favourite little neighbor later, mom.." Lyn said to her mom and both of them broke into a laugh.

That night, both of them met at the park near their apartment. They always hang out there. It was a really nice place to chat. Lyn sat on one of the swings. Doojoon came a minute later with ice cream in his hand. "Here.." he lend it to him.

"Thanks.. oppa, you always bought one of this," she said and open the rapper.

"Yeah.." Doojoon said and took a bite. "So, whats up?" he asked.

"The schedule is really hectic, I don't know why are you so excited to be a singer.." Lyn said that makes Doojoon to laugh.

"Well, you should ask the question to yourself. Why did you?" he asked.

"Not fair.. I asked you first! You should give me the answer.."

Doojoon chuckled. "I love it. I love to sing, dance. Its just wonderful." He paused. "And don't forget the B2uty. I just love them," he said and Lyn smiled. There was a paused between them. Suddenly,

"Oppa, d you remember that you said to me you won't ask about my past?" She asked and Doojoon nodded. "You do kept your promise really well." She said.

Doojoon smiled. "Whats your motive? Straight to the point."

"I think it's the time you know about it. I've been keeping it for too long. After that, you'll know the reason why I like Yoseob," she stared into Doojoon face.

"I'll listen.."


	12. the past

CHAPTER 12 ; the past

FLASHBACK

Today was the result day, there was too much drama going on in the hallways, some of them are crying, some of them are screaming out of joy. Liya was walking down the hallway, she was searching for the person she wanted to see the most, Yeob. But somehow, every corner she checks, she didn't see him. 'I wonder what happen to him,' she said to herself.

Liya opened her locker and saw a note scribbled by someone she knew.

-wait for me here when everyone went home and the school is finally empty, love,Yeob-

Liya did smile when she read the 'love'part. But somehow, this is not a good idea. How could he ask her to wait until the school is empty? From the way it looks now, it won't be empty like right away. Liya sighed. 'what is he thinking. It could take hours..'she muttered herself and went to the cafeteria. She bought some snacks with her so that she could fill in her hungry stomach while waiting for Yeob to show himself. Liya leaned against her locker and sat. Maybe everyone looked at her as if she was a freak. But she won't care much. The thing she cared of was meeting Yeob.

She flipped opened the last page she had read from her novel she bought recently. It's a nice story. It was about a modern Cinderella. The evil twin sisters reminded her about Minju. That bad Minju. She felt gross when that name being said. Why not? Minju is one big problem she had to go through. It was tiring. Apart from all the trouble, she got yeob to walk her home and school. Which was a good thing.

Time flew so fast that Liya didn't realize everyone was gone. The whole hall was quite and it's getting scary sitting there on her own. She closed her book and put it in her bag pack. She held out her phone. She dialed Yeob's number. But the only thing she heard was the operator telling her 'try again later..'She cursed under her breath. If Yeob won't be coming, he should have told her earlier. She was about to walk when a little girl came rushing to her.

"Unnie.. "she huffed. "I'm so sorry that I'm late,"she said. Liya frowned. 'whats with this little girl? I don't think I know her,'she said to herself while examining the little girl's face. "Oh! Before that, here.."the little girl gave Liya a red rose which Liya thought was very sweet of her. And strange.

"Little girl, I don't think I know you. Are you sure you got the right person?"Liya said while scratching her head.

"Pfft.. what are you saying? Oppa told me to give you this rose and take you to where he is now. He says it's a secret. That's why he left you here all alone,"the little girl said with such excitement.

"Oppa? Yeob oppa?"Liya said slowly.

"Shuu.. he said that I can't mention his name!"she said and pulled Liya's hand. Liya smiled. "Lets go unnie.." the little girl said and both of them walked to a place not far from the school. As soon as they arrived, the litle girl spoke, "unnie, you have to wait here. i have to go back now. My job here is done." She chirpped happily and climbed up to a big tree where there is a treehouse. The place was lovely. There's even a little lake near the tree. And beds of blooming flowers. Then she spotted roses. Now she knew where the rose came from.

Liya's attention was focused on the beautiful scenery she saw in front of her eyes now. It was almost sunset. The orange colour gleamed the sky above her. Everything seemed unreal like, is there such place like this behind the school? Suddenly, she heard someone whistled. It was coming from the big tree. Liya was curious as anyone would be. She looked up at the treehouse and walked slowly to the big tree. Next thing she heard is a giggle. She guessed that must be from the little girl. "helloo!" Yeob poked his head out of the treehouse, greeted her with his lovely smile that shows his dimple. "Yeob!"Liya was happy to see him. She waited long enough.

Yeob came down from the treehouse and stood beside her. Now, they were facing the sunset. "What took you so long to come?"he asked. Still having the smile on his face.

"What took 'you' so long to appear?"she teased him back. "Aaahh… this is really beautiful.."she said. "Oh, bytheway, who is that little girl?"she asked.

"She was my little friend." and pat the little girl's head that came to his left. "I always came here to play with her. This was my secret hideout. I would come here to release all of my worries,"Yeob explained. "I know I don't look like the kind of guy that had much problem. But it is really calm here. So, I wanted you to enjoy it just like I did,"he said. Now, he was staring at her. But, she didn't realize it. Just yet.

Liya chuckled. "Well, it was a splendid decision, "she paused. "erm.. how's your result?"she turned to Yeob. She realizes he was looking at her all the way, she avoided having an eye contact. Luckily the sky was orange, or else Yeob could see her blushing face.

Yeob shrugged. "well, with what I got. My dad won't ban my football,"he smiled. "And it all thanks to you.."he said softly.

Liya could feel her heart beating faster than ever. This is the first time it happened to her. Out of all people, it was Yeob all along that she wanted and love. "Yeah.. you have to buy me dinner then,"she faked a laugh. Trying to cover her nervousness.

"Oh I'll do more than just a dinner,"he paused. Before he could continue, Liya pointed at the sky. She could see the sun setting.

"Omg.. that is really pretty,"she said with amusement.

Yeob turned to where she was looking. "Yuph.. just like you.."he muttered slowly.

"Huh?"

"Nothing.."he said, looking down. He cleared his throat. This time, he is going to say it. Its now or never! "Liya.."he paused. Liya looked at him. "I know this may sound ridiculous to you, but…. I do have something that I would like to tell you,"he said.

"yeah sure.. go on.. I'm listening.."

"Well, I'm not going to tell you now, its going to ruin this friendship moment were having. I'll tell you when-"Liya broke in his words.

"Why wait?"

"Huh?"

"What if-"Liya paused. 'what if I flew to Korea without hearing those words from you?'she said to herself. "What if.." she still can't say those words.

"What if what? Are you afraid that I'll change my mind?"he laughed. 'oh man, what are you saying! It doesn't make any sense at all,'he scolded himself. "I'll tell you at graduation party. So, whatever happens, you have to be there,"he said. "You know what I'm going to say don't you?"he gulped. Of course she would. It was written all over his face. Not to forget, hers.

Liya smiled. "But it's still is different from hearing it in your own thoughts than hearing it from the person's mouth,"she spoke.

Hearing that makes Yeob more relief. He thought it would end. Thinking of that, does she likes him too? He thought of that for a while. Maybe she does?

The next day, Liya was in her room, packing her stuff on the table, the magazine she bought, books and all the stuff. Liya sank in her seat when she touched the calendar. There was a mark there. Shows Graduation party and Korea. Will she ever hear what Yeob will tell her? She sighed and put the calendar inside the box. Suddenly, her phone rang.

"Hello…"

"Hello.. is this Liya?"

"yeah..who's this?"

"hey! This is Mark? You remember me?"

"M.. mark? Which Mark?"

"Aisshh.. Mark since kindergarten? Remember? We used to fight a lot?"

"Oh! Mark! Where have you been? You lost contact when you moved two years ago!"

"Heee.. well, I'm here now. Just for a while, business. Are you free tomorrow?"

"yeah sure.."

"great.. I'll see you at dinner?"

"okay..see you," Liya hung up the phone. She had a smile on her face. Mark was one of her bestfriend. She cherished him a lot. He moved two years ago and now he came back? Why not she goes and sees him? They were long lost friend.

On the other hand, Yeob was walking home after his football practice when someone called. He looked at the screen. It was Minju.

"Yeob?"

"What do you want?"

"I just.. can we meet tomorrow? At dinner? I have something tom tell you.."

Yeob paused for a moment. Dinner with Minju? For what she had done to Liya? Not a chance. But then, this may be the time he would settle he problem. He should cleared things up so that Liya won't get hurt anymore. "Where?"

"Happy Café.."

"Don't be late, I hate waiting," and he hung up.

It was 7 o'clock. Liya was waiting at the bus stop near her house. Mark said he'll pick her up there. While waiting for Mark, she admired the environment around her. Everything is very calm. Then she remembered the tree house. She smiled to herself remembering those. She was in her own world when suddenly a car honk bought her back to reality.

"Hye," Mark said and opened the passenger seat for Liya.

"Why, thank you," Liya shoved in. As both of them were in the car, Liya just too anxious to know, "Where are we going?" she asked.

"Somewhere happy.. Happy café," Mark muttered.

"Oh? I love their pancakes!" Liya chirped happily. "You should try some of them," she said and Mark smiled. The thing that Liya didn't know that trouble was on her way. She didn't know who will be there. As they arrived, Mark took the inside seat. Liya wanted to seat outside, she loves to see starts from there but Mark said he was hot and wanted to go in. So, Liya had to agree with him since he'll be the one to pay dinner.

"May I take your order, sir?" the waiter asked as she passed the menu to mark and Liya. Liya was browsing the menu very carefully, she thought that she should pick something not too expensive, she didn't want to trouble Mark. After they had order their foods, Mark start to open the topic.

"So, how have you been? How's study?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm doing fine with it, I'm going to graduate in two days.." Liya answered. "Mark, what do you do now? I mean, are you working or are you still studying?" Liya asked. Who knows what this guy is capable of. Although they are in the same age, but Mark was the one who's not into study.

"Well, I'm working with my dad now. Part time job while studying. You know how I dislike studying don't you," he said while tapping the table.

"Of course.." Liya laughed.

After an hour, Minju cursed under her breath. If Yeob didn't show himself now, her plan will ruin. "Oh Yeob !here!" Minju called his name. Minju was sitting outside of the café. Since, she knows someone was inside there. Yeob walked with both of his hands in his pocket. He didn't want to deal with Minju. It makes him really mad thinking about what she had done.

Yeob sat down. "I have something to do after this, so make it quick,." He said.

"why don't we order something, I heard the smoothies here are really nice," Minju said while flipping the menu.

Yeob snorted. He glared at Minju. "What are you planning? You know I won't stand another minute with you, don't you?" Yeob said sternly and turned his attention to the people walking on the street.

Minju closed the menu and place it gently on the table. "Why? Did you like that girl so much? You don't, don't you?" she asked with a clam tone.

"What if I do, does it have anything to do with you?" Yeob said.

"Yes it does! Look Yeob! I still love you for all this years. You know that don't you. I never cheated on you last time, it was a big mistake," Minju said. Her eyes were getting teary.

Yeob sighed and stared at Minju. Before he could open his mouth, he saw someone he actually knew was walking out from the café, side by side with someone. They seem happy. Without Yeob realizing, Minju smirked. But then, she pretends she didn't know anything. She looked at where Yeob is looking.

"eh? Isn't that Liya? Who's that guy?" Minju mumbled loud enough for Yeob to hear. Yeob quickly stood on his feet and followed the couples. He quietly followed the couple. His heart sank seeing Liya laughed happily with some other guy. Minju just kept following her from the back. Until one sudden, Yeob saw Liya was hugged by the tall guy. His eyes went wide.

{Liya's P.O.V}

Both of us are walking by the street together, its fun to talk to Mark. There are lots of stories that I miss about him. About him travelling and get caught by his dad. His life was full of excitement. I like that. But something that I didn't thought happen. Happen to me.

"Ermm.. Liya.. I think I have one last secret to tell you.." Mark stopped his step and looked straight to my face.

I frowned. "What is it?" I asked. Still didn't catch up on what he was about to say. Suddenly, he leaps his arms and hugged me.

"I love you.. I really do.. please stay by my side," he said to my ear.

I was too stunned to say anything. I froze.

{End of P.O.V}

{Yeob's P.O.V}

I was walking right behind them. Both of them didn't realize I was there. Who is he? Why is he so close to Liya? I had to find more answer.

"Yeob, come one, lets go home. It's a waste of time," Minju called. But I ignored everything she said. I have to know what is going on between this two. Then I heard something.

"Ermm.. Liya.. I think I have one last secret to tell you.."

What secret is he talking about? As I was searching for the answer, I didn't realize how fast he was that Liya was now in his arms. My heart ache. I bulked up a fist. He can't hug a girl like that. Especially MY girl! I was about to walk and punched him, but my step stopped when I heard him saying the words that I was suppose to say to her.

""I love you.. I really do.. please stay by my side,"

This is not what I want. This is not the ending that I hope for me and her. My world suddenly became blur. I had to clear my mind. Before I heard anything came out from their mouth, I was already walking the opposite direction. I could feel the heat on my face. I could feel my heart is beating fast. Is this it?

"see? I told you that she's not a kind girl," Minju shouted.

I turned to her. "Don't you have any thing to do besides being a busy body?" I said to her. I shot her one last glare.

"Don't you think she's just playing with your feelings?" she said which caught my attention. Liya? Played with my feelings? No way.. she won't. "Your denying it Yeob. Why would she hug that guy in front of all people at the street? Don't you think its overreacting?" she said again. I scratched my head hard.

"Look~! The only thing you have to do now is shut up! I don't want to hear any word coming out from your mouth!" I said while pointing straight to her face.

Minju shrugged. "You disappoint me Yeob. I thought she was good for you. But, it turned out like I imagine it would be. She's just a girl who wants attention from a popular guy like you. That's why she agreed to tutor you," she said.

"Shut up!"

"suit yourself. Don't regret it.." Minju said and she walked away.

I leaned against one of the store's wall. This is frustrating. The more I don't want to hear the words that came out from Minju's mouth, the more the words hunt me.

{end of P.O.V}

Liya quickly pushed Mark from hugging her. She cleared her throat. "I a.. I'm sorry.. I have somebody in mind. Can we just emm.. past this subject?" she said politely.

Mark sighed while looking at his feet and nodded. Liya smiled. She would like Mark and her stay friends. But she didn't want that to happen with Yeob. She was hoping more with that guy. Why not? She loves Yeob anyway.

The next day, Liya woke up early. She had to face something today. She promised herself that she would tell Yeob everything about her moving to Korea. She had to tell him at least a little about it. If not, she doesn't want to imagine what will happen. She gathered up her energy so that she could get it out from her mouth.

School was more freely now, since there will be A graduation ceremony tomorrow and the graduation ceremony is at night. Liya wondered if she would make it. Everyone was busy helping the teachers at the hall. Some of them are playing. Liya was confused. She was suppose to be excited,right? After she graduate, she will have to continue her study in Korea. On recess, she couldn't find Yeob anywhere. She is getting worried every second.

Finally, she saw him in his class with Minju Trios. The school already ends that day. As Liya entered Yeob's class, she could feel a different aura around her. Minju and her gang were surrounding Yeob and he seems to be fine with it.

"what are you doing here?" Minju asked.

"I want.. to talk to Yeob about something.." Liya said. He heart felt as if it was stab by a knife.

"Leave us alone. Go mind your own business," Yeob said softly to Minju.

"You're lucky Yeob is here," Minju said and halted out of the room with her friends. But somehow, Yeob was acting weird. Usually he was all cheer up. But now, he seems so cold. Which makes Liya more terrified.

"I a.. want to say something..I mean.. I have something to tell you," Liya said. But it seems like Yeob didn't give her any response. "Are you okay Yeob? What happen?" she asked.

Yeob snorted. "What happen? Ask yourself what happen. I would like to know too.." he said and stood up.

"huh?"

"Don't pretend you don't know Liya," Yeob said coldly. He was glaring at her.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" he scuffed. "Where were you last night?" he asked.

"Last night?" Liya started to sweat.

"Yeah, last night. The night where you went out with some guy," Yeob said. His heart was about to explode when he tried to rewind the scene.

"I-"

"You what? Sorry? You made a mistake? Save it! I don't want to hear anything," Yeob said and took his bag. He was about to walk out of the class room.

"Wait! Its not like what you think it is, Yeob.." Liya said.

Yeob grinned. "Not? I saw he hug you last night. I saw it with both of my eyes. Are you saying my eyes are seeing things?" he said.

"But-"

"You disappoint me, Liya. And I thought you were different. I guess.. you are just the same as other girls that wants my fame," Yeob said. Those harsh words broke Liya to tears. Before Yeob could take a step forward, Liya threw her pencil case that she had in her hand and it hit his shoulder.

"I don't want your fame, you idiot!" Liya yelled and ran out from the room. How could Yeob did this to her. He never gives her a chance to actually explain what happen. He never believed her. She leaned against the locker and cried her heart out.

Yeob was still in the class. A tear drop. His heart hurts seeing the one he love cried in front of him. Especially because of him. He kicked the table in front of him and screamed. Slowly, he bent down and cried.

END FLASHBACK

"And that is how I left him. My phone was off the other day. The only thing I got that evening before I went into the plane was a note saying that his sorry. My mom gave it to me because she spots it in the mailbox before we left to the airport. It was too late," Lyn paused. "I always wonder what if I stayed that night. Will everything be okay?" she said and looked down to her feet. She bit the ice cream stick and looked at Doojoon.

Doojoon smiled weakly. Listening to her story makes his heart sank. He suddenly felt the pain that she feels. "It must be hard for you. That explain why you cry really hard the first time I saw you," Doojoon said and Lyn smiled.

"yeah.. but I still owe you oppa.. without you, I won't be this cheerful girl or even interested in being a singer," Lyn said and Doojoon ruffled her hair.

"My cute lil girl, don't worry. Your oppa is still strong to protect you," Doojoon said and both of them laughed.

"yah! What are you two doing here late at night?" a voice beamed. Both Doojoon and Lyn looked up. Lyn gasped. "Hyung! You can't be with her this late! She's a girl!"

"Yo.. yoseob?" Lyn cupped her mouth with her hands.

"Yah lil boy! What brings you here?" Doojoon stood up.

Yoseob snorted. "I won't hand her to you that easily, hyung.. I may look like a lil boy not to mention cute to you.. but I'm serious inside," he said.

"rubbish," Doojoon laughed.

Lyn looked at Doojoon then to Yoseob. Yoseob seem to have his bag with him which she knew from the way it looks like, that Yoseob will be staying at Doojoon's. 'Is this guy crazy or what?'she said to herself and smacked her forehead.


	13. candy and shirt man

CHAPTER 13 : candy and shirt man

"Yah~! Wait for me! I want to follow~!" Yoseob yelled as he had some problems wearing his shoes. Lyn and Doojoon are about to leave without him.

"come on~ its going to be late.." Doojoon said and helped Yoseob with his shoes. "Who ask you to bring these shoes? You know it's hard to wear it!" he said.

Yoseob pouted. "I just want to wear it here. Coz, its pretty…" he said. "Why are you guys in a hurry.. it's no even 8 yet," he said and went to Lyn.

"Well, the markets open early in the morning. So, there's some fresh stuff. Mom asked me to buy some groceries. Its nice to woke up early and went shopping there.." Lyn explained and Yoseob nodded. "ah~ you guys are so slow.." Lyn said and pulled Doojoon and Yoseob's arm.

As Lyn expected, before she went to YG as a trainee, she always went to the market to buy some groceries or just walk and talk to the ahjummas. It's like her routine everyday. When, they arrive, Lyn was happier than ever. She went to shops by shops to select the best groceries she could caught her eye on.

Doojoon elbowed Yoseob beside him. "Yah~ how long will this take. I'm hungry~" he said slowly to Yoseob.

Yoseob nodded. "Yeah~ my tummy is growling.. oh.. pegoppa~" Yoseob said while rubbing his tummy.

"yah~! I heard you.." Lyn said and stopped. She hot them a glare then, she starts to shop again. Both of Doojoon and Yoseob sigh.

"This is why I don't like to go shopping with girls.. it will take forever," Dojoon said and stood beside Lyn. "Yah.. what are you going to buy and how much? You hold three plastic full of lettuce. Me and Yoseob already had six with us which contains all sorts of veggies, meat and chicken. Still need more?" he asked while Yoseob just kept nodding with every word Doojoon said.

Lyn blinked. "Aigoo~ I had to buy more to feed this two huge stomach here.. Do you think it'll be enough if I only bought one plastic of lettuce? You'll starve to death.." Lyn said and poked Doojoon's and Yoseob's stomach with the stick she was holding.

Yoseob pretend as if he is going to die. "ah! Lyn.. I hope you know CPR~!" he paused.

Lyn blinked.

"Coz you take my breath away…" Yoseob smiled and held out his hand to her.

Doojoon shuddered by the words Yoseob said while Lyn laughed her heart out. "Yah Yoseob… that's way… erggh~" Doojoon said and make his way to another store. Lyn still laughing and followed Doojoon from behind.

"Yah~! Wait for me!"

"omma~! I bought Doojoon! And someone uninvited!" Lyn yelled as she came in the house with both of The B2st members. Yoseob winched as he heard 'uninvited guest'. Well, he knew it was meant to himself. Who else is an uninvited guest?

"Annyounghaseyo…" Doojoon said and bowed and Lyn's mom appeared infront of them.

Lyn's mom smiled as she sees Doojoon. She pat his shoulder. "Aigoo~ you've grown up already aren't you…" she said and Doojoon smiled. Then she turned to Yoseob. Yoseob bowed and smiled.

"Annyounghaseyo.. I'm Yang Yoseob… urmm.. I'm in the same group as Doojoon's. B2st," he said and bowed again.

"Oh my.. Your that blond boy. Bad girl?" Her mom laughed. "Nice to meet you.. aigoo.. your soo cute," she said and pinched Yoseob's cheek.

"Eomma~" Lyn said while pulling her mom away from Yoseob. She knows if she left her mom there with Yoseob, she didn't know what she will do to him. Her mom can't stand cute stuff.

"Come on in. I'll make breakfast," Her mom said and went into the kitchen. Lyn bought Doojoon and Yoseob to the living room.

"Oppa! Stay away from my room, araso? i'm going to help mom," Lyn warned Doojoon and went to the kitchen.

Yoseob frowned. "She called you oppa.."

"Yeah.. why? Jealous?" Doojoon sneakered.

"Me? Nooo…" Yoseob said and rubbed his nose. "waahh.. her house is very neat. I like it.." he said.

But then, Yoseob and Doojoon are too bored talking to each other, so they decide to help Lyn and her mom in the kitchen. Yoseob was insisting to make the Kimchi stew since he was really good at making it. Doojoon was preparing the table. Lyn;s mom was all happy because two of The beast idol are in the house which makes Lyn to frowned all the way. Finally, the breakfast is ready. All of them sat on the table and start eating.

"Make sure you eat as much as you can. We have a lot of work to do after this," Lyn said while pouring the stew in her bowl.

"Eh? Work?" Yoseob asked.

"Yeah.. I have somewhere to take you. I think it will be fun.," Lyn smiled. Both Doojoon and Yoseob looked at each other and shrugged.

When they finished eating, the three of them went out again. Lyn said she was going to take Yoseob and Doojoon to a place where they could play. Firstly, Lyn went to the candy shop and bought a whole bunch of candies. Then, she went to cheapest t-shirt store and she bought a whole bunch of shirts with all sort of types. This makes Yoseob and Doojoon confused. They had no idea where she would take them. They are clueless.

"Here we are," Lyn said as they arrived in front if the small building. Yoseob and Doojoon stared at the building infront of them. It was a daycare, for kids and elderly. "I used to come here when I have my free time before I entered YG and after Doojoon left me alone without contacting," she explained.

Doojoon stared at Lyn. "Get over it already.. your making me feel guilty.." he said and Lyn laughed.

"Come on in.." Lyn said. As they entered the building, It was kind of old. "Ahjumonni~!" Lyn yelled. Suddnely, a middle age women around 30-40 years old appeared.

"Lyn? Is that you?" she asked. As she saw Lyn, both of them hugged each other tightly. "Aigoo.. your getting pretty eh? You dyed you hair already?" she asked as her fingers ran down Lyn's hair.

"Looks good on me isn't it?" Lyn smiled. "Bytheway, I bought this. The candy man, and the shirt man. Aren't they gorgeous.." Lyn said while pointing to Yoseob, The candy man which he was holding the candy Lyn bought earlier. And Doojoon, the shirt guy where he was holding the shirts Lyn bought.

"Omo~ kids! Candy man is here!" the ahjumonni yelled. Yoseob's eyes went wide as he saw the kids were running towards him.

"Oppa-oppa~! I want candy!"

"Oppa~! Candy pweaseee~~"

"Oppa.. I love you…candy?"

Yoseob laughed as he saw how the kids react to him. All of them were eager enough to eat the candies he bought. He ruffled thei hair. "ahh~ come with oppa.. you'll get more candy.. come on~!" he said and walked to a bigger space so that he could distribute it to them.

Doojoon elbowed Lyn. "Yah~ if candy man is with kids.. then.. the sh.. shirt man?" he asked Lyn. Lyn smiled playfully.

"You'll know.."

The ahjumooni grab Doojoon's arm. "Shirt man.. follow me.." she said and pulled him to another room. As the door opene, Doojoon gulped as he saw all the elderly in there. Worst, all the ahjummas turned to her now. More like grandmas. They rushed to him and stared straight to his face. Doojoon faked a smile. "Annyoung.." he raised his hand.

Suddenlt, the ahjummas smiled and start to touch his face. "Aigooo~ you cute shirt man. Why trouble to come here.. come on come on.. entertain us..!" on of the ahjummas said.

Doojoon gulped. "Entertain?"

"Yeah.. you could leave the shirts there. Go on stage and sing something boy," she said and smacked Doojoon's shoulder. Doojoon smiled awkwardly and stood on the stage.

"ah ah.. testing mike.." he said. He looked around him. All of them are waiting for him to sing. Well since his a singer, he could sing a few songs. But he was never good with the elderly. Lyn knows that. Doojoon is a little bit uncomfortable with them although he has a warm heart. He didn't know how to react or communicate with them. He's just scared.

"Doojoon ah~! Hwaiting!" Lyn yelled.

He gulped. All of he old folks are clapping their hands to him. Doojoon took a deep breath and start singing. Yoseob heard him and stood beside Lyn by the door. "Yah~" he said

Lyn looked at him. 'okay.. I felt like dying seeing his face up close. Relax.. deep breath..cool..' "Yes?" she asked Yoseob.

Yoseob looked at her and chuckled. "Why the heck is your cheek turning pink?" he asked while poking Lyn's cheek. Lyn cupped her cheeks.

'this cheek are really embarrassing me. Why do you keep blushing? Even if you do.. why it shows easily?' she said to herself. Then, she cleared her throat. "nothing.. having fun?" she asked and Yoseob nodded.

"Kids just love me.." he smiled.

"Because you're one of them.." Lyn laughed while Yoseob pouted. "Don't take it seriously.. I'm just joking.."she said.

That day went well, Doojoon was having fun. He's more confident now. He even talked a lot. Yoseob was playing with the kids all day while Lyn catch up with the update news with her favourite ahjummoni. They were friends when Lyn used to go there. After having a long day, they went home. Lyn asked them to come to their house because she had something to give to Doojoon.

Lyn stepped into her room. She was searching for the photo album Doojoon wanted a long time ago. She forgot to give it to him.

"ahh~ very neat!" Doojoon said when both Doojoon and Yoseob enter her room.

"Yah! What are you doing in a girls room.. get out.." Lyn said but they didn't move an inch. Yoseob went to her bed. He sat and made a jump. Then he lay down.

"Where is it?" Doojoon asked. Lyn went back to her desk.

"I can't find it anywhere.." She said and bit her lips. "Oh oh.. I think it's on the bookshelf," she said and went to the corner of the room. "ah! Yuph.. I was right.., here it is." Be fore Lyn could lend it to Doojoon, Doojoon answered his ringing phone. When he hung up, he said that his mom needed help for a while. So, he had to rush back home. Lyn looked at Yoseob whom was sleeping on her bed. "Yah oppa~ you're not going to take him?" she asked while pointing to the baby beast.

"Just for a while. I had to leave him here. I'll be right back," he said and rushed to his house.

Lyn sighed as Doojoon was gone. She looked at Yoseob and smiled. 'he looks cute when he falls asleep,' she said to herself. When she was going to take another photo album, a paper fell on the floor. She took it and sat on the floor besides the sleeping Yoseob.

Dear Liya,

I was so sorry for what I did. I really am. I should have listened to you. I should have trust you. I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry that I listened to what Minju said. I was there, the moment he hug you. Honestly, I'm hurt inside. I can't bear to look at you being in other people's arm and not me. But then, I knew that guy was your best friend and Minju paid him to do that. Please forgive me. I won't do it again, I promise. I'll take care of you until the day I die. Maybe I should have told you sooner that I fall for you the moment I look at you. Liya, I love you. I really do and I want you to hear me say it. I'll be waiting at Graduation Party. I hope I could explain everything.

Love,

Yoeb.

Lyn felt tears flowing. She wipes it.

"Lyn~" Yoseob murmured in his sleep and move his face to the side where he faces Lyn. But his eyes were still closed. He was talking in his sleep. Lyn face him.

"Mianhaeyo.. I'm sorry that I could not make it that day, Yoeb. But look, I found another you here…" she paused as the tears keep falling. "Mianhe~" she said and kissed Yoseob's forehead. She laid her face at the side of the bed and cried her heart out. Her heart aches every time she remembers about Yeob. How she wished she was there on graduation party. She wished she could hear Yoeb telling her he loves her and all. But it was too late. Everything is just too late.

Dooojoon turned his face from what was infront of him. He sighed. He knew that he had no chance against Yoseob. Even more when he knew his face is just like Yoeb. How could he love her when her heart was to someone else? The only thing that he can do is to protect her and be the best oppa she ever had. 'I'll pray for your happiness..' he said to himself which were meant to Lyn.


	14. baskin robbin

CHAPTER 14 : baskin robbin

~10 points out of 10 Feat Lyn from Dejavu, Ok Taec Yeon and Lee Junho from 2pm~

-Baskin' Robbins CF Act One-

"Thank you, please come again,"Lyn bowed to the customer who's just bought the ice cream from the Baskin'Robbins store. Lyn worked just a few months ago there. She needs more money to pay her college fees. Everyday, she had to put on a smile to greet the customer. Sometimes, she felt that her cheeks would fall off. She was assign to be the cashier for today. So far so good. Lyn went to the radio and volume it up. 2pm's song 10 points out of 10 beamed the whole store.

At that very moment, two guys went in the store. Lyn's eyes went wide. The song fits them perfectly. They were 10 points out of 10! The tall ones fit handsomely with the denim jeans his wearing. He was more like a fashion terrorist with his red beanie he wore. The other guy was wearing a black sun glasses that suits him well. He was wearing skinny jeans. They look like the most perfect guys you will ever see with your own bare eyes. Lyn realize that she was not the only one who set eyes on them, almost all the females in there are locked to the guys.

The one with the sun glasses said, "What's the flavor?"in English with his witty smile.

The tall guy elbowed him on the stomach. "Mianhe.. this guys is trying hard to study English.."he explained. Lyn frowned. So much for 10 out of 10. They were like normal dorky guys when their mouth starts to spoke. Not attractive at all. They paid for their order and sat down at the corner of the table. Lyn could see that they really enjoyed the ice-cream. They were feeding each other with it. Lyn chuckled and shrugged. Seems like the girls are surrounding them, they had to go out from the store because of those girls.

That night, Lyn was the only one left. Her manager had personal matters that he had to rushed back home. The other staffs went home early with other reasons that Lyn was the only one left with the keys. She was locking the store when someone caught her by the arms. Lyn can't move. The cold hands were so strong that she was unable to turn around to see who it was. Suddenly, she felt chills all through her body when she swears a gun was pointing to her head. She gulped. "who are you?"she asked slowly. Even her voice trembles.

"Don't scream, don't ask anymore questions. Give me the key and you'll be safe,"the voice spoke roughly to her ear.

Lyn hesitate for a while. What kind of a robbery trying to rob an ice-cream shop? It was weird at first. Before Lyn could hand the criminal the store's key, she heard voices.

"YAH!" from her right, she saw two familiar looking guys came running with guns in their hands.

"shoot!" the criminal yelped and ran away.

Lyn's knees are too weak to stand; she wobbly sat on the floor. Trying to catch her breath.

"he got away!"the tall guy said. He bent down to her and asked, "Miss.. are you okay?" and Lyn nodded. "Lets get her in the store.."he said and the other guy nodded.

Junho switched the open-closed tag on the door to closed. Taec gave her the ice-cream he took from the fridge.

"yah! Who said you could take the ice-cream easily?"Lyn yelled at Taec. Taec smiled and showed his wallet with the police badge he had. Junho did the same. Lyn frowned. "Police officers?" she asked.

" Yeah.. my name is Ok Taecyeon and this is my partner Lee Junho,"he introduced himself and his friend. Lyn swallowed a whole spoonful of ice-cream then she cried because of the coldness.

Junho hand her the tissue and sat down beside her. "You don't have to be that mad. I know that you are very confused now on what is going on,"he said to her and Lyn nodded slowly.

Junho and Taec explained the whole thing to her. It seems that lots of robbery been happening around the thief was a middle age man. He robs the store at night when the last person was in charge of closing the store was doing their work, he threats them using the gun he had. Lyn was unaware about the problems.

"We've been investigating and it seems like he was after Baskin' Robbins as his next target.."Junho said and Lyn end it with a long awe. She can't concentrate that much. She didn't know that they are two hot police man were taking care of justice in Seoul. They were the hottest police man alive.

They helped Lyn closed the store safely. "well, I guess that's it.. take care of yourself,"Taec said to her. Junho stepped on his foot hard.

"What are you talking about? We should at least drop her home. Who knows what will happen to her,"Junho smiled sweetly to Lyn and Lyn was trying hard not to laugh seeing their behaviors. It was soo cute. They did drive her home. Lyn stood infront of the door.

"Thanks.. take care on your way home.."Lyn said and both Taec and Junho smiled. When Lyn closed the door behind her, Junho hugged Taec.

"I'm in love.."he said and Taec pushed him so that he would let go.

"crazy guy.."Taec laughed and shove in the car. Junho smiled to the door and went in the car.

The next day, Lyn was looking forward to see the two police man on action but sadly, they are not there. That night, Lyn was on her way home when a group of guys were surrounding her. She clutched her fist. "What do you want?"she asked sternly and some of the guys starts to giggle.

"Now, now now.. don't have to be all angry about it.."the voice that Lyn sure she heard the other night. Lyn turned to the where the voice came from. Now she knew the criminal's face. He smirked. "You will give me the key and I'll let you pass.."he said.

"I don't have the key.."

The guy laughed and kicked the dustbin beside him. Trying to scare Lyn. Lyn wanted to scream. But she knew no one would help her now. The place was too far away from the crowded place. Lyn had no choice but to swing her bag pack and it hit his face. It left a cut. He looked at her with his red eyes. "You're trying to disobey me? That's it. Your done!"he said and grabbed Lyn's wrist hard. He swings her hard and she fell on the floor.

Lyn cried of pain when her knees got hurt. She was bleeding. Before the other guy could do anything to her. Junho came and punched the old guy's face. "Junho!"Lyn was so happy to see him. Junho winked at her. At least she knew she was safe. Then, came Taec with the other police and caught all of them.

Lyn was still sitting on the floor. She was too weak to even stand. Junho bent down to her. "Are you okay?"he asked and Lyn smiled.

"Thanks to you I am.."she said. Junho smiled back. "Can you help me? I don't think I can stand by myself,"Lyn said. But instead of helping her, Junho carried her. "Yah! Junho! Put me down!"she said and Junho smiled.

"No way. I won't let you out of my sight again.."he said and Lyn blushed. Taec looked at them shook his head. No way will he stop Junho now.

It has been a year since the incident happen. Lyn had been dating Junho for a while. She fell for the heart throb guy. She remembered the first time Junho had came in the store and ask about flavours. It's just too catchy. One day, Lyn was wiping the tables in the store when the song beamed again in the room. 10 points out of 10. She smiled to herself.

"hey.."Junho whispered to her ears that makes her startled.

"Yah! What are you doing? What if people see us?"she said and continue wiping. Junho took a grip of her hand. Lyn looked up to him.

"Come on outside.."he said and pulled Lyn. They were standing in front of the Baskin' Robbins entranced when suddenly Junho was on his knees. Lyn gasped. "What are you doing? Get up.. omo.. this is embarrassing,"Lyn covered her face with her hands.

Junho smiled. He raised the ice-cream which had three toppings and asked. "will you marry me?"

Lyn cupped her mouth. On top of the ice cream was a small strawberry that is being wrapped up with a diamond ring. "This is where we met at the first time and I want to propose you here. I love you and I want to be with you.. will you accept it?"Junho said sweetly. Lyn nodded. "Yes.."she said and took the ice-cream in her hand. Junho stood and hugged her. Everybody around them clap. Lyn was crying and Junho feed her the ice-cream. He also tugged in the ring into Lyn's finger.

"10jeom manjeome 10jeom!"

CUT!

-End of CF-

"Oh oppa~"

"How did the CF go?" Doojoon asked from the other line.

"It was fun. I ate so many ice cream today. Taec and Junho oppa are very nice to me.." Lyn said with a smile on her face. "Where's Yoseob?"

"Well, his sleeping after all the nagging and bragging about you would fall for Junho and left him. He said that he was no match for Junho's body and so does Taec. He felt defeated.."

"hahaha.. he said that? Oh come one.. its just a CF.."

"well, you won't know if he talks in his sleep about it.."

"Send my regards to everyone. Oh oppa.. I have to hang up. The closing party is starting.." Lyn hang up before Doojoon could say anything. Doojoon looked at the phone and smiled. He can't do anything, so does Yeseob. She's getting famous and he knows lots of guys want to be with her just like what he felt.

Taec hand Lyn the ice lemon tea, since Lyn is not good at drinking. "So, are you enjoying yourself?" he asked and sat beside her.

Lyn took a sip of it. "Yeah… it was fun.." she replied with a smile. Junho came by at sat on the other side of her. "Junho!" she said and Junho gave her the most sweetest smile he had.

"Yah yah.. you guys are off camera.. still act like lovey dowey?" Taec chuckled.

"Just playing around. Besides, she says yes to me. She'll marry me right?" Junho said and Lyn laughed.

"Aigoo you flirty guy.." she said and all of them laugh.

The party went well as expected. The director and the script team are drunk. The others are still eating and chatting. Lyn had to take some fresh air. She was still uncomfortable with the person she didn't know much about like the lighting group and all. She excused herself and went out of the room.

"Ahhh~ fresh air…"

"isn't it?" Junho spoke.

"Oh! Junho! Don't do that ever again! My heart will stop beating for a while.." Lyn said and smacked his arm lightly.

Junho laughed. "It's too packed inside..I asked Taec to follow. We do this a lot in wild bunny.. running away from others," he explained. The next minute, Taec came out from the room. "So,lets go.." Junho said and pushed Lyn.

"Huh? Where?" she asked.

Junho, Lyn and Taec went for a walk. The streets are quite there, so they won't have any problems walking. Lyn kicked the pebble in front of her. "Urmm.. are you guys sure this is okay? I'm not used to this.." Lyn asked.

"Don't worry.. we've done this so many times.." Junho said and high five with Taec.

"Hye.. we're your sunbaenim right? Omg, I feel old.." Taec said.

Lyn laughed. "I'm not that young. Just the same age as Junho.." she said and then Junho high five with her. "This is funny. Don't you think the Cf is kinda weird. I wanted to laugh hard about it," Lyn said and both taec and Junho nodded.

"Its weird and sweet.. I like the propose part.." Junho said and starts kneeing. Taec smacked him and he stood back. "How's life as a singer? Like it?" Junho asked.

"well, there is still lots of stuff we had to learn. But so far so good," Lyn replied. Suddenly, her phone rang. "Oh.. excuse me.. hello?"

"Yah Lyn.. Doojoon here.."

"oh oppa.. whats up?" She asked. But as she looked up, a girl her age pass by with a smirk on her face. Lyn froze. She stopped walking. Everything suddenly became silent. She can't even hear Doojoon's voice on the other line. All she thought was the girl.. 'Minju…' she said to her self. She quickly hung up her phone as chased the girl who just pass by.

"YAH! LYN!" Taec yelled. Both of them followed Lyn from the back.

Lyn kept stretching her neck. Searching among the people in the street for the girl she knew and always had grudge on. If it was really Minju, she'll kill her. She had to find Minju. The street was full of crowds now, fans are surrounding Lyn everywhere. Morever when the fans saw Taec and Junho coming towards her. Taec took grab of Lyn's arm. "Lets go.. its not safe here.." he said. They are in danger zone now, nowhere to go. Fans are all around. Lyn tried to free herself from Taec's grip. But he was too strong.

"Let go! I have to find her.. let goooo.." Lyn said. Junho covered her mouth with his hand. His body was in front of her so that he could cover the fans from taking pictures. Lyn looks at Junho.

"Listen here. I know there is something going on but we have to go. They are taking pictures. Just do as what we do. Smile and make our way out of here. We already called the manager, so they'll come and help. Okay?" Junho whispered slowly at her. Junho could see her eyes are getting teary. Lyn nodded slowly and Junho slip his hand from her mouth, he turned back to the fans and smile.

Lyn was sweating. She had to find Minju no matter what. She had to confirm the girl she just met was Minju. It was her only hope to find Yeob. From far she could see the girl standing by the street light. She left Lyn confuse with a smile and walk away. There is no way Lyn could get through the crowd. It was going crazy. Minutes later, the van came and the three of them went home safetly. Not to forget got scold by the director and their manager. Lyn said goodbye to Junho and Taec. She thanks them for saving her. Wonder when they will meet each other again.

Lyn entered her apartment. It seems that everybody was asleep. She went to the balcony so that she won't make any noise. She took out her phone. There was about 10 miss call she got from Doojoon. She bet Doojoon was curious what happen to her. She just hangs up before he could say anything. She called Doojoon.

"Yah! LYN! What happen?" Doojoon asked. Lyn could hear his worried voice clearly.

"Nothing.." she replied. Faking it.

"I'm outside. Come out." Doojoon said and hang up. Lyn looked to the phone. When she looked down, she could saw Doojoon stood there. Looking straight at her.

"What happen?" Doojoon asked as Lyn walked towards him.

"nothing. Something came up.." she said with a weak voice.

"Oh come on.. I knew you better than that. You can trust me.." Doojoon said. Lyn glanced up to face him.

"I'm scared.. I just don't know what to do.." she said and broke into tears. Doojoon came closer.

"Scared of what?"

"i.. think.. I saw Minju.." Lyn explained and Doojoon's eye went wide. From what he heard from Lyn about her past, he knew Minju was not the kind of person you could play with. "I saw her.. and.. I can't get to her. The fans are too many. I had to asked her.." she paused. "I had to ask her where is Yeob.." she said and cried even harder.

All Doojoon could do was to soothe her. He hugged her and strokes her hair gently. "its okay now.. I'm here.." he said. He knows how she felt. She always wants to change the past if she had the chance to do it. However, when will that chance comes?


	15. junhyung vs hyerin

CHAPTER 15 : junhyung vs. hyeri

Doojoon barged in his room. He scratched his head. Last night he was sure he placed his passport on top of the table. But how come its not there? Doojoon had to go to Danbi today with Nickhun. Somehow, he can't find his passport anyway. As he was searching of it on the table, a picture drops on the floor. Doojoon was about to ignore it when he was sure the girl in the picture looks like Lyn. He slowly bent down to pick it up. 'It looks really like her..' he said.

"Hyung!" Yoseob came in and snatched the photo away from Doojoon's hand. "urmm.. here's your passport. It was outside near the computer," he said while holding up the passport in his hand.

Doojoon smiled and took it. "Bytheway.. who's that girl in the picture. You can't hide anything from me you know.." he asked.

Yoseob laughed shyly. "Someone.. I'll tell you when you got back here.. have a safe trip.." Yoseob said and pat Doojoon's shoulder.

"if I'm not late for my flight. I swear I could have known who was that girl in the picture. Take care and don't forget to listen to Junhyung when I'm not here.." he said and pinched Yoseob's cheek. "bye.."

"Okay.. bye bye.." Yoseob waved to Doojoon as he closed the door behind him. Yoseob sighed and took a look of the picture of Liya he had in his hand. 'where are you?'

"Lyn? Are you there?" Doojoon asked. He was waiting for his plane.

"Yeah.. I'm here.. sorry.. when will you come back?"

"well.. perhaps next week?"

"Omg.. that long? *sigh* Nevermind.. you have to do your best there.. just take care of yourself and don't get sick.."

"hahaha.. you too. Don't get naughty with Yoseob while I'm gone.."

"I'll behave, don't cha worry about me, sir!"

Doojoon laughed. "Okay now.. oppa have to go..take care.."

"Okay oppa.. you too.. bye bye.." with that, Doojoon hang up his call first. Lyn sighed. Her favorite oppa is away.. only his favorite no-longer-blondie is still with her. Lyn lay down on her bed staring at the ceiling.

"Why are you calling me?" Hyeri yelled out that makes Lyn to jump off her bed and search for her leader. As she was at the living room, she saw both Michi and Seonhyu were standing beside Hyeri. Lyn too came to her asking what's going on. "Look Junhyung.. you just love to have your own act don't you?" Hyeri said and Michi, Seonhyu and Lyn nodded to each other, understanding that Junhyung was calling Hyeri.

"Yah yah Hyeri.. you don't have to be all mad.. I'll keep your secret. Hhahaha.." Junhyung laughed at the other line.

Hyeri's face blushed. "This is ridiculous. What do you want?"

"Nothing. Trying to find someone I could nag to. Bytheway, all of your members are there?"

"Yeah.. why?"

"Come to our apartment. We just borrowed a new movie from our manager. Let's watch it together. Bring some instant popcorn and some snacks. We're hungry here.."

"us? Going there? Not a chance.."

"Just be here in 30 minutes. Or else, I'll tell everybody what happen.."

"You're such a meanie guy-"

"Bye!"

"helooo?"

"Tut.. tut..tut.." Hyeri closed her phone in frustration. She gripped it very hard.

"Unnie.. what happen?" Lyn asked. Really curious on what's happening.

"Nothing.. just get ready in 10 minutes. We have to go somewhere.. I'll drive.." Hyeri said and went into her room. She slammed her door hard which makes the other three members to jump a little by the slam.

"Wow.. she is really mad. Wonder what happen between her and Junhyung.." Seonhyu said and shrugged. "Well, lets get change before the lion starts to hunt for its pray.." Seonghyu end her word with a roar.

"That sounds like some flirty guy trying to seduce a girl.." Michi laughed and went in her room. Seonhyu pouted and glanced at Lyn. Lyn shrugged and followed Michi.

FLASHBACK

That day, Hyeri was reading her novel when she got a call from her boyfriend. He said that he wants to break up with her.

"What? Why?" hyeri's mumbled.

"You're too busy. You don't have time with me. Lets face it. You ad me.. we live a different world," he said

"we lived in Korea anyway. Is that a different world to you?"

"Lets cut this relationship. I'm dating someone anyway.."

"you've been dating behind my back?"

"You weren't there for me. Your mistake…"

"Fine then. Be happy.." Hyeri said.

"You too. Bye.."

Hyeri hang up without saying goodbyes. "yeah.. who wants him anyway.." she said while staring at her phone. She stood up and wore her jacket and went out. She lowered her beanie as she was walking on the street. Her heart felt heavy as she walk pass on the tall building. When she close to a pub, she saw someone she knew. Her now-exboyfriend and her bestfriend. She was tugging his arm and they were laughing happily. They didn't realize she was there. Hyeri snorted. "so, he left me because of her?" she said and walk in the pub. Following the couples.

Hyeri sat far away from them. But she could see them anyhow. Its upsetting her that she was not brave enough to go there and give them some piece of her mind. Besides, who is she to do that? They already broke up. Hyeri took a big gulp of her drink. Soon, she went up from the pub, completely drunk. She even walks wobbly. She was about to fall when someone caught her.

"hey..what happen to you?" Junhyung asked.

Hyeri smiled stupidly. "You!" she paused. "Are so dead!" she laughed.

Junhyung was having a hard time trying to stable her so that she won't fall. But Hyeri kept mumbling and babbling things that Junhyung was not aware of. "Lets somewhere else, You're going to cause problems if you keep walking drunk," Junhyung said and accompanied her to a bench at the park. "There.." he sat Hyeri on the bench.

"Stars~" she said while gesturing her hand towards the sky.

Junhyung was knows he can't leave her like that, so he sat beside her. "Who did this to you?" he asked Hyeri. Hyeri glanced at him.

"Who? You?" she point at him a laughed. She turned her attention back to the sky. "I wonder why I had a friend like that and why I choose that guy to be my boyfriend. He's not worth it.." she said to herself. Junhyung listened to her quietly. Something had happen. "pabo.." she laughed again. The, she turned to face Junhyung. "Why did you want to broke up with me?" she asked and Junhyung blinked.

"Me? Broke up with you?" he asked and frowned. "We're not even dating.."

Hyeri snorted. "You are soo!" she was about to slap him but her head was feeling dizzy. "oh.. oh.." she was going to fall but Juhyung get a hold of her. The surprise part was. Her lips were touching his. Both of their eyes went wide.

END FLASHBACK

Hyeri and the others stood in front of Beast's apartment. Hyeri was determining enough to fight with Junhyung this time. She had to correct on what she's done wrong. It was sooo wrong to kiss him. 'that jerk!' Hyeri said. Seonhyu pat her shoulder. "Yah.. you look like you're going on a war.." she said. Hyeri smirked. "A war shall he have.." she said and walked in by herself.

Lyn shook her head. "Tsk tsk tsk.. Junhyung must have done something really bad to her. Even she walks like a monster.." Lyn said and both Seonnhyu and Michi nodded.

"Oh? Its raining.." Michi hold out her hand. But then, the rain start to pour heavily. The three of them had to run inside. "I'm soaking!" Michi said as her clothes were wet.

"Me too.." Seonhyu said.

"Me three.. haaachoo~!" Lyn sneezed.

"Lyn!" Yoseob yelled. He was followed by Gi Kwang behind him.

Lyn looked at him, then to his hand. "Awww~ you bought towels?" she said as he reached her.

"Yeah. Its very cold. Lets go inside," he wrapped the towel around her. He looked at her and smile.

"Stand near me. I don't want you to catch a cold," Gi Kwang said as he pulled Michi closed to him.

Michi went blushing. "I won't.. its already hot here.." she joked.

The four of them started to walk. Seonhyu tapped her feet. Yoseob did give her the towel too. But it seems like those couples was leaving her behind. Its like she's not even there. "aigoo…I have a headache.." she rubbed her forehead and followed the four of them. After they went in, Yoseob gave his cloths to Lyn while Gi kwang did the same to Michi. Hyunseung offers his to Seonhyu. After the girls changed their clothes, they heard two people yelling at each other.

"It was an accident!" Hyeri said.

"I know it was. So what?" Junhyung asked.

"You don't have to treat me like this…"

"This is the best part of all. You're going to ruin it.."

"Ruin what?"

"Listen here. Just shut your little mouth there. They will hear us.."

"Let them hear us.. who cares.."

"Really? You don't care?"

All of the members are flooding the kitchen where Hyeri and Junhyung were fighting about what happen.

"Yeah! I don't care! So what if we kissed!" Hyeri said. Then she stopped and cupped her mouth she turned and looked behind her. Stood in front of the Beast members are Dejavu's.

"what did you say unnie?" Lyn asked.

"You kissed him?" Michi asked. Seonhyu shook her head. But then, all of them laughed. "That's the reason you agreed to come here?"

"Yah Junhyung~!" Dongwoon called. As Junhyung looked at him, The Beast members raised their thumbs up. Junhyung laughed.

"See? They don't mind.." Hyeri said with her blushing face. Now she feels like covering her face in the sand. This is totally embarrassing.

Junhyung smiled and pat her shoulder."I just love to bully people.." he ruffled her hair and went out from the kitchen.

Hyeri cup her face with both of her hands and sat down. 'I lost..' she mumbled to herself.

After clearing things up about the incident happen between Hyeri and Junhyung, all of them gathered in front of the TV to watch the movie they lend from their manager. They had all the snacks that Dejavu bought in front of them. Popcorns, ships and everything. When the movie starts, Lyn ducked behind Yoseob's shoulder. Yoseob turn his face to her. "Whats wrong?" he asked as Lyn was acting weird.

"Why didn't you tell me it was a ghost movie? I don't like it," she said and stay that way.

Yoseob laughed. "You're going to miss the whole story if you stay behind me.." he whispered to her. Not wanting to make any loud sound.

"I need water..be right back.." Lyn said and walk to the kitchen. Yoseob frowned. If she wants to drink there's a lot of it here. Why did she want to go into the kitchen I get one? He followed her.

Lyn sat on the chair. She sighed. If she would have known it's a ghost story, she won't be watching it. It was too scary. She bet she won't be able to sleep tonight. She looked out the window, it still is raining heavily. She wonders if it would slow down when they had to go back to their apartment. Suddenly, someone pat her shoulder. "Ah!" she turned and saw Yoseob with his naughty smile. "yah! You startled me!" she said while rubbing her chest.

"Just wondering, why did you come to the kitchen anyway?" Yoseob asked. "We got drinks in front of the tv.." he paused. "Don't tell me you're afraid.." he teased while poking her cheek.

Lyn stood up and face her back at him. "No I'm not.." she mumbled. 'yeah.. I do..' she said to herself. Suddenly, a lighting strikes and the whole house blank out. Lyn was soo scared, she turned and hugged Yoseob tightly. But when she realized what she was doing, she backed away. Another lighting strike. This time, Yoseob pulled her slowly into his arms and stroke her hair.

In the darkness they could hear the others complaining about the black out, on how they have reached the suspense part and suddenly the lights went off.. "Yah Yoseob! Where are you? Are you okay? Where's Lyn?" Junyung yelled from the living room.

"She's with me! Don't worry!" Yoseob yelled back. Then there's a silence.

"urmm.. Yoseob?" Lyn broke the ice between them.

"hmm?"

"I'm okay now.. you can let go.." Lyn was going to back away from him but he held her closer.

"Just stay this way. I just want you to be close to me," he said. Lyn went mute. It was really comfortable being his arms. It felt warm and overwhelming. She could feel Yoseob's gaze fell on her. "I wish the time would stop," he spoke. "I don't feel like letting you go," he said.

"I won't go anywhere.."

"hmm?"

"I'll stay by your side no matter what happens," Lyn said and tighten her arms around his waist. By the time Yoseob want to say something, the lights were on. Lyn raise her face to see Yoseob's and their eyes met.

"Yoseob ah~!" Hyunseung called from the living room. Lyn and Yoseob quickly loosen their hug. Yoseob cough. "yeah?" he yelled back. "What take you so long in there? The story is starting, hurry!" Hyunseung said.

"Coming..!" Yoseob replied. Actually, he wanted to tell Lyn how much he cherished her every moment. He wanted to tell her how she looks like Liya. He thought that he have to tell her about Liya. He won't want her to think that he loves her because of Liya. But how can he be so sure? "I a.. gonna go first.. coming?" he asked Lyn.

"Yeah sure.." Lyn smiled.

"You could stay behind me if you're scared," He teased her and Lyn gave him a glare. "come on.." he said and both of them make their way to the living room.

Minju watched the apartment from the bushes. 'If this thing keeps going on.. I can't have him.. I have to do something to drag her away from him.. If only…' Minju had an idea. And idea that would make Lyn leave Yoseob… FOREVER.. Minju smirked on that rainy day and walk away from the apartment.


	16. dancing teachers

CHAPTER 16 : dancing teachers

Yoseob went pouting after he went to the kitchen. He was searching for his favorite cookie and it seems like someone ate it all. "Who ate my cookies?"he asked to the other members whom doing their own stuffs in the room.

Doojoon glanced at him. "What cookies?"he asked.

Yoseob pout again. "The cookies I put in the frigde..someone ate it.."he mummbled.

"Oh that cookies? I ate it.. i was totally hungry that day. I stuffed everything in.."Hyunseung replied and then he continued reading his magazine.

"Boo? That's my favorite cookies!"Yoseob yelled out.

"Yah yah Yang Yoseob. Don't make any noise! I'll nag if you continue being that way.."Junhyung umma said.

"I don't care! I want cookies, cookies!"Yoseob mummered. Doojoon came to him and hug him. Gi Kwang did the same.

"You sound like a five year old,"Doojoon said and Gi Kwang nodded. Then, both of them burst to laugh.

"So what? I'm hungry.."Yoseob said and turned to face Hyunseung. He went to him and cuddled beside him. "Hyung.. buy me the cookies.. please.. since you ate it.. buy new ones. Its not too late to go to the 7e.. its open for 24 hours.." Yoseob said while giving the puppy eyes to Hyunseung looked at him with annoyance.

"Arasoo.. i'll go.." Hyunseung said and stood up.

"Oh hyung.. buy me some snacks too..."Dongwoon smiled.

Hyunseung rolled his eyes. He was really into the magazine and now he had to go to the store to buy foods. Honestly, he was too lazy that night. "Maknae and pretend-to-be maknae are the same aren't they?"he sighed and went to his closet. He took out his sweater and stuff he should wear for disguise. "I'll be back.."he said and went out from the apartment.

After buying Yoseob's favorite cookies and some snacks, he came across a fan that wants his authographs.

"Oppa oppa.. please sign..!"she said and gave him the book ad pen.

Hyunseung glanced at her side. She bought along with her a K9 dog. Very scary for a high school girl to bring that dog along for a walk. The dog seems suspicious of him. It barked. "My, my.. your dog is.. urmm.. anxious isn't he?" he said and gulped.

"Yeah.. he loves to walk around the neighborhood at night like some police dog.." the girl laughed and Hyunseung fake a smile.

"Okay, here.." he gave the book to her as he signed it. "Well, I'll go first.." he smiled his sweetest smile.

"Thank you oppa~! Can I get a hug too?" she asked with her puppy eyes. Hyunseung smiled and gave her a friendly hug. "Ommo~ Hyunseung oppa hugged me.." she talked to her dog after Hyunseung let her go. "bye oppa!" she yelled as Hyunseung was about to walk. Hyunseung waved and started to walk.

Hyuseung sighed. Luckily it was only a fan. If hundreds came chasing him, he wouldn't know where to run. He glanced at the girl. It seems like she went in the store and left her dog outside. He noticed that the dog was looking at him with anger inside his eyes. But then, the dog started to run towards him. "NOOO! DOG! Go away!" Hyunseung started to run when the big K9 dog chased after him. It was barking as if Hyunseung stole his bones. "Yah yah! Go away!" he said but the dog kept barking and chased him around. Hyuseung saw a big tree that he thought it would be save for him to climb. He quickly ran towards the tree and climbs it.

The dog barked as it can't reach Hyuseung. "Hahah! You can't catch me now!" he laughed at the dog.

However, Hyunseung can't come down. The dog was still there. Resting under the tree he climb. "Yah~ stop chasing me and go somewhere else.." Hyunseung said. He was leaning on the tree trunk. He was too tired to wait any longer. He wants to go home and continue reading his magazine. Not, sitting on a tree with a K9 dog under it.

Suddenly, Hyuseung noticed the dog's ear went up as if it heard his master calling. As expected, the dog barked and ran away from there. Hyuseung sighed. "Thank you god," he said. Another problem occurred. How will he get down? Climbing is easy but going down is the hardest thing to do. He turned to his right, then to his left. 'What am I going to do?' he scratched his head. "ahhhh!" Because he didn't sat quietly on the tree, he accidently slipped his legs and fall on the ground. He could hear his trousers being torn because of the fall. "omo omo~" he looked at his knee. "aish! My bad night ever!" he yelled to himself. He stood up and rubbed off the leaves all of him. He looked to his sweater, it seems like its not in the good condition. He must have torn it when he falls down. He cursed under his breath and makes his way back to the apartment.

"I'm home.." Hyuseung mummered.

"Hyung, what took you so long?" Yoseob came to the door then he gasped. "What happen to you?" he asked.

"The world is dangerous out there. I'll NEVER, EVER go out at night again!" Hyunseung pass the cookies and snacks to Yoseob. The others were there too. They were looking at Hyunseung with a frown. Hyunseung ignored them and went in the room.

Everyone blinked. "What happen to him?" Doojoon asked and Yoseob shrugged.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Minju sat on the sofa in her room. She stared at the wall infront of her. It was full of Lyn's and Yoseob's picture. She smirked. "You're mine.." she whispered.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Boo? Dance?" Hyeri mumbled out. She massages her temples. "How can that be? I don't know anything about dancing.." she said.

Seonhyu laughed. "You're the only one. The three of us here are daebak at dancing," she said while raising two of her thumbs up. Hyeri gave her a glare.

"what for anyway?" Michi asked the manager.

"Well, JYP,CUBE, YG and SM entertainment are going to have a dream concert at Jeju island. So, there will be this section where all of you are going to have a dance battle. I decide that you girls should get your hips moving and start dancing. The ratings will go up and you guys are known as a girl group that could do so many stuff as a singer," the manager winked at them. Hyeri groaned while the others are clapping their hands excitedly.

"Don't worry unnie.. we'll teach you," Lyn paused. "Or.. do you want Junhyung to come and give you one to one dance class?" she raise one of her eyebrow. Hyeri stared at Lyn's face. Lyn idea was to get Hyeri pissed but instead.

"Yeah.. that's fine with me. As long as I can dance and I won't ruin my pride on the stage. I'm the leader. I have to try my best," Hyeri smiled elegantly and walk out of the room. When no one was at sight, she bit her lips and cursed under her breath. 'Junhyung my feet! I won't see him one way or another.. I won't let him laugh at me anymore,' she said and makes her way to the recording room.

"Did she mean that? If she does, I am really going to dial his number," Seonhyu said.

"I don't know.." Michi shrugged.

"Your leader is one hella weird," The manager shook his head and stood up. "Come on.. lets go to the recording room. You need some songs and practice.." he said and the others nodded.

They rehearsed for about 3 hours straight. After that, they had to start practice dancing for the dance battle. Hyeri was having difficulties to dance but she memorized it very well. It was break time when Michi went to the mirror in the dancing room and start to examining her face and body. "Hurmm.. am I too thin.. or too fat?" she mumbled to herself. Lyn chuckled.

"Not both.. You're just so full of yourself,"Lyn teased.

"Don't tease me.. I'll get mad and when I did. I'll have wrinkles…" Michi said.

Seonhyu and Lyn snorted. Suddenly, their manager came in. "Girls.. I found your dance tutor.." he said. Hyeri's gaze fell on the manager. 'it won't be junhyung for real isn't it?' she said to herself. Suddenly, a guy came in and all of them gasp.

"Taeyang oppa~!" Seonhyu yelled. Michi's mouth was still hanging open. Lyn was rubbing her eyes. Hyeri smiled of relief. At least it was not that meanie Junhyung.

"Hi girls," Taeyang waved.

"He will be incharge on your stamina and all. So, practice hard.. Taeyang.. they are all yours," The manager pat Taeyang's shoulder and smiled. Then, he makes his way out of the room.

"So, how are you girls doing? I heard its quite tough for you, Hyeri.." he said and glanced at Hyeri.

"Don't worry about me, I can catch up," Hyeri said.

"You guys sound like you know each other," Seonhyu pouted.

"And you sound like your jealous missy," Hyeri said and pinched Seonhyu's cheek.

Taeyang laughed. "C'mon.. Lets get stared. I'm not going easy on you guys. So line up," Taeyang ordered and all of them did what he said. "So, this is your fist day with me. We'll start with the basic. I need you to do 50 push ups. Come one!" he said.

Lyn gulped. "50? Omo~"

They had a long day practice with Taeyang. He seems very nice outside but a very serious dance teacher inside. "Okay, 10 minutes rest," he said after making the girls do aerobic for about 40 minutes. Michi slowly fell to her knees. Lyn was lying on the floor beside Seonhyu and Hyeri. They were puffing and tired of practicing. It's like fitness training for them. It won't be easy for first time.

"Hellooo…? Is Taeyang here?" Top and GD peeked in behind the door.

Michi went to the door lazily and opened it for them. "Come in oppas.. Taeyang oppa is there," she bowed and pointed to Taeyang whom is near the radio at the corner of the room.

GD and Top smiled. But after they saw all the Dejavu members look half dead on the floor. Their smile faded. "Gosh Taeyang.. They look like dead corpse," GD said and makes his way to Taeyang.

Taeyang smiled. "First timer.. It's okay. They'll get over it," he said. "What brings you here?" he asked them.

"Juts checking out. We've met Dejavu only twice. Feel like seeing them practice," Top said. "But, seeing them in this condition makes me worried," he added.

"Don't worry.. we'll be okay next time," Lyn said.

"Did you tell them that we're going to dance together?" GD asked Taeyang and he shook his head.

"Boo? Dance together? As if..?" Hyeri asked.

"Tango.." GD answered. "So, we're here like.. urmm.. Picking our partners.. But Daesang is sick. Seungri will be here any moment," GD explained and Seungri knocked the door and came in. '"Just about time.." he said.

Seungri waved. "Hye.. Sorry I'm late.." he bowed.

The Dejavu frowned. Everything seems weird. Their manager didn't tell them anything upon this matter. It was like a surprise. Or… Big Bang are just trying to play with them because they are new..

"Today is not April Fools day right?" Lyn asked Michi.

"Nope.."

"So, we're actually going to dance with them?" Lyn asked and all of the Dejavu members except her nodded.

"Don't worry.. we won't hurt you.." Top said and winked.

Lyn laughed. "That is what I'm afraid of," she said.

Taeyang clapped his hand. "Okay, 10 minutes has passed very fast isn't it," he paused. "On this section you have to dance. Just follow me, the guys need to see your skills so that they could choose their partner," Taeyang said and started the music. All of them followed Taeyang every move. After they dance their feet off, its time Big Bang chooses their partner. All of the Dejavu sat on the floor while the Big Bang stood up. "We've decided on who we will choose.." GD said.

Dejavu was asked to close their eyes. The Big Bang members will sit behind the one that they choose. The girls could feel their heart pumping fast.

"OPEN YOUR EYES!" all of the Big Bang members yelled out. Hyeri turned and found out Taeyang was behind him. Seonhyu was next to turned. She saw Seungri smiled to her. GD poked Michi's cheek when she was about to turn. Lyn opened her eye and saw Top winked in front of her.

The manager barged in the room. "Oh.. You guys are here already. I forgot to tell the girls about it.." he said and smiled shyly. "Oh, bytheway Lyn, you had a visitor down at the lobby. She said you know her very well," he explained.

Lyn frowned. "I.. know her? Hurmm.. Who could that be?" she stood up and walks out the room.

"I just got my partner and she just left me.." Top said with a sob and GD hugged him while laughing.

The elevator door opened. Lyn went out and walked to the lobby. 'I wonder who is it..' she mumbled. She went to the guard there. "Urmm.. Excuse me.. Manager Shim said that I have visitor. Do you know where my visitor is?" she asked the guard and the guard pointed at the lady sitting on the sofa. Lyn thanked the guard and walked to the lady whom sitting quietly on the sofa. "Urm.. hello?" she mummered.

As the lady turned to Lyn, Lyn gasped. She stood up. "Long time no see.." Minju grinned.


	17. the game begins now

CHAPTER 17 : the game begins now

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" Lyn asked with a harsh tone.

"My my.. don't get all excited already. You might want to keep it down. You're a singer remember?" Minju said with a mocking smile. "It's not that difficult to find you. Your face is all over the tv.. How could I miss you?" Minju grinned.

"You should just stay watching me in the tv than real life. That would make my life easier. Don't ever come here again," Lyn warned her. She was about to walk away when Minju grabbed her arm.

"What are you afraid of? Its just me.." Minju mummered softly yet crooky to her ears.

Lyn turned to Minju slowly. "Because it's you that's why. Whenever I see you, I sense danger. That's why I don't want to see you anywhere in front of my eyes.." Lyn said sternly. "I like you to disappear in thin air," she shot her a glare.

"I wish the same thing. Why do you think I showed up? I don't want to see you either. Do you think that you've become a singer you could be all boastful and arrogant? Think again missy," Minju said while crossing her arms.

"Then both of us don't have any reason to continue this conversation anymore, don't you think? I'm busy," Lyn said. "Don't you dare show your face to me again.." she said sternly and make her way to the elevator.

"You are really making a big mistake here, Liya.." Minju smirked.

Lyn was in the elevator. Her heart was beating faster than ever. She never expected Minju to show herself like that. She thought what she saw the other day was just her illusion. But somehow, Minju is back and there's more to come. Lyn bit her lips. 'Why would she come? Is it because of Yeob?' That struck her. She forgot all about Yeob. Minju might have seen him, that's why she came to her. Lyn pressed the elevator button to level 3, which is where she was now. She got out from the elevator and ran down by using the stairs.

Lyn ran as fast as she could to the lobby. Minju was gone. It was not too late to chase her outside. So, Lyn went outside of the building. However, she didn't think about the fans that came swarming to her. It was too difficult to track Minju now. Lyn stretched her neck. Trying to find the figure. She looks to her right, then to her left. She tried to pass through all the fans, but there was nowhere she could escape. Some of the fans are guys. They are too strong even though she tried pushing them to get through.

It was too late now. No more Minju. No answers about Yeob. Lyn wanted to scream her heart out. She looked around her without saying anything. She only thinks about finding Minju. The others around her seem mute. She can't hear a word they were saying. She came back to reality when something bangs her head hard. Her head went dizzy and her world became pitch black.

Lyn's eye went wide. Then, she felt the pain winched on her head. She closed her eyes for a moment. She slowly opens her eyes. She blinked. 'Where am i? Am I still alive?' she asked herself. She sat up. She got a clearer version of the room now that her eyes weren't blurry. She was in the hospital. 'What happen to me?'she asked herself. Then she remembered Minju, the fans around her then she was hit on the head.

"oh? You're awake?"Michi asked and placed the jug beside the bed.

"Where am i?"Lyn asked with a husky voice. How long has she been sleeping. She felt very thirsty. She took the glass full of water that Michi lend to her and drank the whole glass in one-shot.

"You fainted. This tall big dude accidentally bummed his head to you. His head must be soo strong that he put you here,"michi explained.

Lyn blinked. "Are you sure I fainted because of a big guys head?"she asked. That was a weird way to faint. Michi nodded. Lyn stared at her face for a moment. Then she shrugged. "oh whatever. Now I'm back.. I guess I have to start practice,"she said with a smile.

"Yeah.. you were sleeping for the whole 2 days. You must be soo waking up now. But you'll be out of the hospital by tomorrow. Don't worry.."Michi said. "well, I'm gonna go and grab something to eat. Seonhyu and Hyeri will be coming. Just wait for them and don't go anywhere.." Michi smiled.

"Okay.."Lyn smiled back.

Michi closed the door behind her and start to dial Hyeri's number. "unnie?"

"Oh Michi.. is she awake now?"

"Yeah.. she's fine now.."

"You didn't tell her what exactly happen right?"

"Yeah.. I said that some big guy hit her head.."

"Good. If she knew she got attacked by her anti-fans, she would be very upset.. Those anti fans are the worst! How could they hit her with a wood? That's crazy!"

"I know. Luckily she was caught."

"Who got caught?"Lyn asked. Michi gasped. She quickly hung up.

"Lyn.. What are you doing out here? Get back into your room.."Michi ordered.

"Who were talking too? Are you hiding something from me?"Lyn asked. Michi looked down to her feet. Trying to find an answer. "Michi.. You should tell me the truth.. I know it's not even reasonable that I fainted because a big head guy bummed into me. My head bleeds.."Lyn said while pointing the back of her head.

Michi bit her lips. She didn't want Lyn to feel bad. They just started to be a band. It seems too early for them to get hated. "Actually.. urmm."Michi paused. "You've been hit.."

"By whom?"

"Anti fan.."

'omo~its not Minju right?' Lyn thought."Name?"

"Sher.. something.. I forgot. She's at the police station,"Michi said.

Lyn sighed of relief. Luckily it wasn't Minju or else things would get worst. "Just let the girl go.. it's not her fault she hate me. Tell manager Shim that I said its okay. You don't have to press charges on that girl," Lyn said.

"It's been all over internet already.. It happened in public. People won't shut their mouth easily, you know,"Michi sighed. "I'm so sorry about what happen.."she said while patting Lyn's shoulder. Lyn smiled.

"No worries.. I'm fine.."Lyn said. "I'm going in now.. have a nice meal and trip.."she waved to Michi and went to her room. Lyn sighed. Her smile faded. She could have been lucky that she's still alive even after being hit. She wondered why that girl hates her. I guess Minju was not the only one who wants to kill her. She sat on her bed and stared out through the window. Then she stood up and walked to the sky was blue. She looked down and she could see the whole Seoul from there. She smiled. Being an artist, she had all the Seoul people in her palms. All of the people love Dejavu when they first debut. How could she have haters now? "Maybe I'm not good enough.."she said when suddenly she felt someone was hugging her from the back. She turned and saw Yoseob's face.

"Heard that you woke up.."he said. Lyn turned her attention back to the scenery.

"Yeah.."

Yoseob rest his chin on her head carefully not wanting to poke her injured head. "Don't worry about what happen.."he said. Trying to comfort her.

Lyn turned to face him. "Is it possible that I get hated?"She asked Yoseob. Yoseob frowned.

"Well, different people have different perspective.. Some people adore Beast.. some don't.."Yoseob explained. Lyn nodded and look away. "Don't get so many things inside your head. This time it will explode,"Yoseob teased and Lyn laughed.

Doojoon opened the door. "Lyn..!"He said and rushed to her.

"Oh.. oppa.."she smiled.

"Are you okay? Let me see your head.."Doojoon said and turned her head to him. He could see there's still a bandage on it at the right side of her head. "Omg.. I'm soo worried. It's been a long time since you get bullied. My heart was going to explode when I heard you were in the hospital.."he said.

Yoseob snorted. "If your heart was going to explode, mine already did.." he joked back and Lyn laughed.

"He's going to argue with you.. My horse is bigger than your horse-fight.."Lyn laughed again. Lyn make her way to the bed. She saw a big fruit hamper in front of her. "YUmmm…"she said.

"Yoseob ah~ I think she's back to herself.. We won't have to worry about her anymore.."Doojoon teased her and Yoseob nodded.

"Want some?"She asked while pointing to the red apple.

"No thanks. We have to go now. Just came to stop by. We're really sorry. We have busy schedule today.."Doojoon said. Lyn pouted.

"Nee.. araso.."

"Yah! Your making me feel guilty.."Yoseob said.

"No.. I'm really okay.."she grinned to them. "You can go.. no biggie.."

Doojoon ruffled her hair. "Forgive me.. Stay healthy.. bye.."

Yoseob barged between them and kissed her on the forehead. "Take care.."he winked. Lyn went blushing.

Doojoon pulled Yoseob away. "Yah yah.. she'll be dragged to the emergency room if you continue to do that to her. Her face is getting red.."Doojoon chuckled.

Lyn snapped out of it. "I am not.. now go… you'll be late for the next schedule.."she said.

Doojoon and Yoseob said goodbyes and went out the room. While they were walking to the parking, Doojoon had something in his mind. 'Was the girl named Minju had anything to do with this?'he shrugged. Even if she did, he would have ripped her into pieces for doing that to Lyn.

Back at the police station, the suspected girl was sent out from the jail. "They won't press charges you. You should be thankful,"the police man said to her. She snorted. "Whatever.."she went out from the police station. It seems that the reporters are not even there. She got confuse. The reporters were supposed to swarm to her about what just happen. She shrugged. Maybe the company gave the wrong information or something. She started to dial a number.

"Hello..?"A lady's voice was heard at the end of the line.

"Yah Minju! You better pay me double. I got into the jail because of you.."

Minju laughed. "Yes.. You did a really good job.."

"I'll be famous soon. But as we expected, the company might have say something to the media. They're not even here.."

"Our plans are going just fine. Did you hit her head hard enough.."

"Yeah.. But she's not going to die easily.."and both of them laughed.

"You better hide yourself.."

"I know. Don't worry about me. I'm pro at this part."she said and hung up.

Minju smirked. Then she laughed her evil laugh. "That is for talking back to me,"she said while staring at Lyn's picture. "Jackpot!"


	18. the decision

CHAPTER 18 : the decision

Michi's mouth went open. Lyn thought she had visions. Hyeri cross her arms while Seonhyu gets excited. They just arrived at the airport. Today was the day, the reunions between all the top singers in YG, SM, CUBE and JYP entertainment. The reason why did the girls were speechless seeing the absolute scenery infront of them was because stood there, chit chatting with the others were the Super Junior, 2pm, 2am, Shinee, their sunbaenim, Big Bang and also not to forget their dearly Beast. Since their eyes were blinded by the boys, they didn't even realize the girls group around them.

Gi Kwang went to Michi and cups her mouth with his hand. "Yah~ stop drooling…" he warned her. Michi pushed his hand slowly.

"Aigoo.. I'm just admiring the scenery in front of me..it looks very… gorgeous?" she said. Still eyeing one by one.

"If I caught you cheating on me," Gi Kwang paused. "you're dead.." he said and pointed his fingers to Michi's nose. Then he smiled and went to his group.

"Aishh.. so much of a jealous boyfriend.." Michi whispered slowly that only she could hear. For her, she needs to enjoy this very moment. Can't blame her, it was all girl's dream to see the guys in front of them for real. Even fans would go crazy and scream "saranghae~!" right?

Lyn laughed. She nudged Michi with her elbow. "Gi Kwang's right.. you're drooling.." she teased her and make her way to Hyeri and Seonhyu whom sat with 2NE1. Michi shrugged and followed her.

Lyn was searching for her phone when someone holds it out to her. She looked up and saw Junho smiling at her. "Hye..You drop this.." he said and gave it to her.

"Oh Junho..thanks.." she said. "So, how have you been?" she asked.

"Well, not much. You? You're okay? I heard you umm.. got attacked." He murmured slowly. Not wanting the words upset her.

"Naaahh~ I'm fine.." Lyn replied with a smile.

"Hye Lyn!" Taecyeon came with Nickhun by his side. Nickhun waved to her.

"Hey.." Lyn smiled.

From far away, Yoseob was tapping his fingers on the table. He was staring straight at Lyn. "Ahhh! I'm going crazy if I keep watching her with other guys," he ducked his head in his arm on the table. While pouting, he kept swirling the keys with his finger.

Doojoon pat his back. "Don't worry Yoseob ah~ I'm here.." he grinned and Yoseob groaned.

"You? No no no.." Yoseob paused. "On a second thought, we are the Dooseob couple anyway.." he said and rest his head on Doojoon's shoulder. This makes him to see more of Lyn and 2pm. "Ahhh!" he scratched his head hard. "I lost!" and again rested his head on the table. Looking away from Lyn.

Doojoon shook his head and laughed. "This is why I told you to do sports. 2pm are masculine guys like me.. Girls just adore us," he snapped.

Yoseob shot Doojoon a glare and then he pouted. Suddenly, Gi Kwang came and hugged Yoseob. "Yoseob ah~I understand how you feel…" he kept sobbing while pointing to Michi and the Super Juniors. Like wise, he could not stand Michi with other guys too. It's like tearing his heart out.

"Gi kwang ah~" Yoseob prattled and both of them hugged each other while pretending to cry.

Hyunseung came and hit both of their head with his magazine lightly. "Quit acting like babies.. if you guys like them. Go and take care of them before they went to someone else.." he exclaimed. With a snort, he left the two 20 year old guys.

"Hyunseung's right.. Even Lyn is with me you get all jealous," Doojoon muttered but his eyes were on the news paper he was reading. "Omo! A girl died because of a jealous boyfriend? Tsk tsk tsk.. kids this days," he glanced at Gi Kwang and Yoseob. He was faking the news purposely, just to see both of their reactions. He thought that Yoseob or Gi Kwang would be mad. However, both of them sat weakly next to each other and sighed at the same time.

"Yeah.. poor girl.." Gi Kwang said and Yoseob nodded weakly. Doojoon blinked. Those two guys are really serious about their feelings. Doojoon end up laughing seeing those two.

Hyeri was about to went out from the VIP room when she spotted Junhyung in front of her trying to get in. 'out of all people… please.. why does it have to be Junhyung!'she said to herself. But then, she pretend not to see him and walk pass him like she didn't even know him. Junhyung turned to see her walk away. He shrugged and when in.

Things went well while they were waiting to aboard the plane. Lyn was excited to see Junho and Taec after they lost contact for a while after the CF they filmed together. She met everyone in 2pm and they are soo generous to her, it's very nice of them. However, she noticed this one moment when Yoseob was not looking at her and Doojoon mouth "his jealous"to Lyn that makes her to chuckle. She'll make up to him. He didn't have to worry any bit of it. Seonhyu got together with her girlfriends and she also met some of the Super Junior members when Donghae approached her. Michi was having fun knowing the others. She got to know that she went to the same high school with Onew from Shinee. Hyeri was having a hard time avoiding making an eye contact with Junhyung. But she got used to it when the 2am came to her and they chit chat a bit.

On the other hand, Gi Kwang and Yoseob were discussing what they will do to avoid the girls from having an affair on them. Doojoon kept shocking his head listening to every word both of them were talking. Then, he went to see the other girl groups and guys from 2pm. Junhyung had fun talking to 4minute and SNSD. But, he noticed Hyeri was glancing at her and he did the same. It felt weirs at first but at the end both Hyeri and Junhyung ignored each other. Dongwoon was searching who's the maknae among all the groups and he was having a maknae group sitting together and laughed their hard out talking about the hyungs and unnies. Hyunseung on the other hand….

He was walking outside the VIP room to search for a bookstore so that he could buy something. While he was walking, he saw a puppy doll in the souvenir shop. He backed away and pointed to it. "Dog!" he shrugged at the word itself. I was too terrifying to see dogs. He caught a little girl came running and hugged the puppy doll. He came to the little girl and took the doll away fro her. "Puppy is dangerous..here.." he gave her the teddy bear. The little girl blinked then she frowned. Hyunseung ignore her when her mother came rushing tom her. Hyunseung decide to stop looking for the bookstore when it was announced that the flight is going to leave soon. He went straight back to the VIP room.

They were on the plane. YG, SM, CUBe and JYP entertaintment sponsored the whole plane for them. They are rich enough to do that. Combine all together. Michi peered out the plane window. All she could see were clouds. "Jeju island here we come!" she exclaimed. Lyn sat beside Michi while Seonhyu was with Hyeri. Lyn was too tried to respond on the excited Michi. She was about to fall asleep when she realized someone stood beside her. She looked up lazily and saw Gi Kwang. He whispered to Lyn.

"I need to talk to her for a while. You could sit at my place back there.." he said.

Lyn nodded sleepily and stood up. Her eyes were getting teary because of the yawns. She saw an empty sit and sat down wobbly. She turned to her right and saw Yoseob's face. He was too close to her. Without her realizing, her cheeks flushed.

"Do you always blushed when you see me?" he smiled his witty smile.

She backed away a little. "Sorry, didn't know Gi Kwang was sitting beside you.." she yawns. "Excuse me.. I'm really sleepy…" second yawn. The next one, she dozed off without giving Yoseob a chance to talk. Yoseob peeped at her lovely sleepy face and smiled. But then, he looked closer. He just realizes that she did look alike with Liya. Except Liya's hair was black and Lyn's was brownish.

Michi was busy enjoying herself. "Yah Lyn.. Look.. There's a bird.." she pat Gi kwang's shoulder not knowing he switched places with Lyn. Her eyes are still at the window. She laughed while pointing outside. When she thought Lyn was leaning forward beside her, to see clearly what's going on outside. She sniffed. "Why do you smell like Gi kwang?" she spoke and turned to what she thought was Lyn. She gasped and cupped her mouth when she saw Gi kwang grinning.

"You know how I smell like? Fascinating" he said and laid back to his seat. "You look really excited seeing other boy bands.."

"Gi Kwang.. how could you…?" she was speechless. She was not expecting him to change seats with Lyn.

"Tell me the truth.. do you love me?" Gi Kwang mumbled.

Michi chuckled. "What is this all about?"she paused. "Are you getting jealous?" she teased.

He pouted. "Laugh all you want. I don't like seeing you with other guys.. You should be with me and only me.." he demanded.

Michi smiled. She really does love Gi Kwang. But she never told him anything. This makes him curious everytime he sees her. She felt bad about it. "Is that why you were here?"She asked.

"Yuph.. ahhh~I need to get some rest.."he changed topic.

Michi took his hand into hers. "Look, I know I never said anything about how I adore you and how I badly wanted to be with you,"before she could continue, Gi Kwang interupt.

"You do?" She could see sparkles in his eyes when he asked the question. Michi nodded. "Okay, don't have to tell me more.. I know how you feel,"he winked and closed his eyes. "Now, I can relax a bit,"he mummered. Michi was out of words. He was all upset and was suddenly okay after she said that. She still was holding his hands. When she wanted to let it go, Gi kwang hold it tight, she glanced at him and saw him smiling with his eyes close. Michi smiled too, she rest her head on his shoulder and both of them doze off.

"Omg.. I still can't believe we're here.."Seonhyu said as they steeped out from the airport door. They passed the crowded fans, they had to walk through a VIP way. Lyn stood beside Seonhyu with a smile. She likes travelling. More like peace and harmony.

Seonhyu put her arms around Hyeri's shoulder. "Yah leader! Put a smile on your face, you'll get wrinkles if you continue to be all frowning.."she teased the grumpy hyeri.

Hyeri looked at Seonhyu and fake a smile. "We have a concert tomorrow, my head hurts. I don't like travelling on the plane.."Hyeri explained and went in the van.

Seonhyu snorted. "Boy, that's our leader alright.."she said and followed Hyeri.

"Come on Lyn,"Michi said and went in. Lyn was going to do the same thing when she spotted Beast's van was not too far away from them and she could see Yoseob's face clear enough. Yoseob was about to get into the van when he noticed her looking at him. He stopped and waved cheerfully. But was stopped by Doojoon. He had his arms around Yoseob's neck. He glanced at her and smile. Both of them went in the van. Lyn smiled of their silliness. She too went in the van after that.

The moment they arrive to the hotel was already late, they had to sleep early because they had practice tomorrow on stage. Lyn wondered how the crowd will be. She was too excited to sleep that night, she took her sweater and went out from the room when everybody already slept. She walked to the elevator when she saw Doojoon was waiting to get in. He took a glimpse and saw Lyn stood beside him.

"Yah.. what are you doing here?"he asked.

"Why? I can't be out of my room?" she asked back.

"It's already late.. you should go to sleep.."he stated.

"Then, what are you doing here? You should go to sleep too,"she replied.

"Just taking some fresh air.."

"Same goes here.."

Doojoon grinned. "You are still as stubborn as a rock aren't you?"

"Hah! Look who's talking.."

"You!"he was about to scold her when the elevator door opens. Lyn quickly went in and closed it before Doojoon could come in. "That girl!"he scoffed.

The next day, they had practice. It was Dejavu's turn to use the stage. They went on stage and prepared themselves with the guitars and drum. "Just stay low and don't pitch it,"Hyeri remind Michi and she nodded. And there they go, their song started to play. Lyn noticed they are a few fans down there looking at them performing. She was enjoying herself when she noticed someone. It was Minju. She saw her smirking. Suddenly, Lyn heard a rattle on top of her; she could see one of the stages light on top of her swinging as the air swift it. Lyn set her eyes on Minju. She was still there, waiting for a moment to come. Lyn knew she was going to hurt her. If the stage light came crushing on her, that would be a pleasure to Minju.

Lyn was at the right side of the stage. She could hear the rattle become louder. She backed away five steps from her usual spot. Suddenly, came crushing down infront of her was the stage light. Everyone went shocked, the Dejavus stop played, the fans went screaming. Lyn frozed, she could feel her cheek winched. She touched it and saw a stain of blood on her fingers. She hurt herself. She searched for Minju from the crowded fans and she did. She was making her way out of the stadium. Lyn ignored the people around her asking if she was okay. She dropped her guitar and went running down the stage. She won't let Minju go this time. Its pay back time.

As Doojoon came rushing on stage to see if Lyn was okay, he saw her running. "Where is she going?"he asked himself and followed her.

Lyn rushed to where she thought she could meet up with Minju and she was right. She saw Minju not far away from her. She rushed to her and took her by the arms. Minju looked up to her and grinned.

"We need to talk.." Lyn said.

"Did I change your mind? Or did you get hit on the head at the right spot?"Minju said sarcastically.

"What do you mean?"Lyn stammered, still trying to catch her breath. "It was you? The one who hit my head?"

"No it was not me.. how could I dig my own grave? Of course I paid someone to do it. You're just lucky that you are still well.. Sane.."Minju said. She was about to walk when Lyn grip her arms tighter.

"You're not going anywhere until I'm done with you!"Lyn growled.

Minju turned to her. "Speak up!"

"Why are you still tracking me down? We're over remember? I lost Yoeb because of you! Why do you have to come back?" Lyn's voice raised a little. Her heart seems to hurt more and more. "I thought I made it clear that I don't want to see you again.."

"What do you mean you lost him-"Minju paused. 'Wait, she didn't know?'

"Yoeb is not anymore around me.. I didn't even contact him.."Lyn murmured. "Happy?"she said.

"You mean… You never met him?" Minju asked. 'She must be joking..'

"Why did you think I am mad at you like crazy?"Lyn said.

Minju covered her smile. "Then.. it was my mistake.."she said. Minju had to go away.. she had to think.

"You are not going anywhere.. Where is he? Where is Yoeb? You know where he is don't you?" Lyn blurted out.

"Let go of me you witch. I don't like you ever.. Stop touching me!" Minju said and shoved Lyn away from her. But Lyn grab her arm again.

"Yoeb must be somewhere. You must have see him around me, that's why you're back to take revenge on me, don't you?"Lyn exclaimed.

"And I was wrong, now let go!"Minju said. Lyn tighten her grip. It was no way escaping this way. With all of her force, she pushed Lyn hard enough. However, when she was about to fall, Doojoon caught a grip of Lyn. Both Minju and Doojoon had an eye contact before Minju strut away.

"Are you okay?"Doojoon asked Lyn. Lyn looked away from him.

"Let go of me.. I look pathethic,"she mumbled. She stood up slowly. She was about to walk when Doojoon grab her hand.

"Where do you think you're going?"he asked.

"I have to ask her about Yoeb. She knows something about him.."Lyn said.

"Don't go…"

Lyn turned to face Doojoon.

"Stay here.. I'll protect you.."

"Look, Doojoon.. I have to find Yoeb. This is my only chance.." she stated.

"Yoeb, yoeb, yoeb! Why do you have to always worry about him? Why do you have to keep hurting yourself because of him?"Doojoon snapped. "The past few years were not enough for you?"

"I can take care of myself more than you can.."Lyn said and pushed Doojoon's hand from hers. She looked at him and smile. "Please oppa.. trust me,"with that, she walk away.

Seeing her drift away makes Doojoon's heart sank. 'Just stay by my side.. That's all I'm asking..'

Lyn still wondered around the street near the stadium. She lost Minju again. Now, she lost her for good. She had a feeling that she won't ever see her again or even see Yoeb for the rest of her life. It's frustrating. She bent down and slowly tears started to fall. 'Yoeb…'

"There you are.." She saw someone stood in front of her. She looked up and it was Yoseob. "I was searching all over for you, Doojoon said he saw you walking out from the stadium.."he said and wrapped her coat around hers.

How could she have feeling for Yoeb again since she had Yoseob with her now? She cried harder and hugged him tightly. "Mianhe.. chongmal mianhe…"she muttered under his chest. She felt guilty all over.

Yoseob was blank. Why did she saw sorry for? "I'm not mad.. you don't have to be sorry.." he said and covered his head with his hoody, so that people won't know it was him. He strokes her hair softly.

From that day, Lyn promised herself she would be fair to Yoseob and she would forget all about Yoeb for good.


	19. yoseob's date

CHAPTER 19 : yoseob's date

It was the night before the concert day. Lyn was nervous as any other people would be. It was a live performance. A big one. She wants to do her best on it. But still, what happen to her because of Minju did affect her. She really wishes she could endure the pain and let it slip away without her knowing it. Its just too hard. While she was wondering around her bedroom, her phone rang.

"hello..?"

"Lyn ah.. Yang Yoseob here.. what cha doing?"

"Nothing much.. you?"

"Hanging out with your 'favorite' oppa.." he said the word 'favorite'loud enough for Doojoon to hear him. Which makes Doojoon cracks up. Lyn could hear him laugh so she chuckled.

"Don't tell me your jealous.."

"Me? Jealous? No no no.. I mean why should i? You are mine anyway,"Yoseob said which makes Doojoon to make a vomit sound.

"That's new.."

"Hahaha.. want to hang out tonight?"

"Tonigt?"Lyn looked at her watch. It still is 9 o'clock. They still got a lot of time before going to bed. Maybe she could be more relaxing, let the pain disappeared while hanging out with Yoseob. "Sure.. why not.. I'll be ready in 10 minutes.."

"Okay.. see you then.." he hung up.

Lyn looked at her phone, Yoseob hang up before she could know where they would meet. She shrugged and went to the closet. She finished up early by 3 minutes. So, she decided to sit in front of the tv and watch some interesting shows. Suddenly, there goes the doorbell.

"I'll get it!"Seonhyu said and came rushing to the door. As she swings it open, she saw someone. "Lyn!"she called.

It must be Yoseob. Lyn went to the door. Stood there was Beast with no Yoseob. All of five of them had a bouquet of flowers in their hands. Doojoon came to her. "Here.. this was your Yang Yoseob idea. I don't know he could be this romantic.."Doojoon chuckled and so did Lyn. She received all the 5 bouquets.

"Where is he anyway?"Lyn asked out of curiosity.

Hyeri, Michi and Seonhyu came to the front door. "tsk tsk tsk. If Yoseob won't marry you. I'll be sure to kill him for you,"Hyeri said. When she glanced, she was surprise to see Junhyung looking away from her. She shrugged and went in.

"Gi Kwang!" Michi stood beside him and held his arm tightly. "How's your day?"

"Fine as usual.." he smiled and pinch Michi's nose playfully.

Lyn smiled seeing those two. They are too cute to be together. She feels happy when her team mates are happy. Suddenly, Yoseob appeared with a teddy bear in his hand. Hi bit his lips and smiled awkwardly. Lyn was surprised. He looks really cute even with just a hoodie and jeans. "Here.." Yoseob said while giving her the teddy bear.

Doojoon watched the love story in front of him. He had to fake a smile although it was pain to watch the one he love with some other guy. Especially with someone that is very close to him. He had to smile. No matter what, he will be strong and protect Lyn when Yoseob was not capable of. He ruffled her hair. "He said he wanted to take you to the beach.. I don't know why though.. the air is cold tonight. Be sure to take care of yourself," he paused. "You too, Yoseob.." he said to his buddy and Yoseob smiled thankfully to him.

Yoseob let out his hand for her to reach. Now, it seems like their hands are locked to each other. Lyn glanced at Yoseob shyly before they make their way to the elevator. Yoseob seemed to smile the whole way.

When the two love birds are out of sight, Seonhyu leaned to the wall beside Hyunseung. "aaahh.. I wish I could have a romantic boyfriend. It was be really nice. I'll ask him o buy me a puppy…"

Eeeeeekkkk….!

Hyunseung shrugged at the thought of it. "You regret it someday..They aren't cute the creature you used to know…" Hyunseung smirked.

Seonhyu looked at him with shock. The guy was really freaking her out. "I'm talking about a puppy here.. The way you say it its like I'll ask my boyfriend to buy me a monster or something.." she said.

Hyunseung looked away. "You'll never understand until you experience it yourself..." he muttered.

"Hyung.. Your crazy.." Dongwoon interrupted. His words make Hyunseung to give him a long stare. Dongwoon freaks out and hides behind Junhyung.

Doojoon smiled. But he was half smiling half hurt. He'll be sure to let go of Lyn to Yoseob. He knows he could make her happy more than him. It is time..

Yoseob and Lyn make their way to the beach. As Doojoon said earlier, it was really cold outside. Lyn couldn't help herself to jump and move. She avoids having to stood still and feel the cold breeze. "Yoseob ah~ its really cold out here.." she said.

Yoseob seem to clutch his teeth. Walking outside at night was not a great idea. He came closer to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. " Yeah.. I think this is not a good idea.." he said. Both of them still bearing the cold. Then, they look at each other and laugh of a sudden awkwardness. "Lets get back inside.." Yoseob suggested and Lyn nodded. There is this small gate to separate the beach and the hotel. However, as Yoseob was about to open it., it was locked. "No way.." he kept pushing the gate, but it was no use.

"Don't tell me… its locked.." Lyn said.

"Urmm.. okay.. I won't tell.."

"Yoseob ah~ we have concert tomorrow.." Lyn start to panicked.

"Well, I guess.. they don't want us to perform. What's so bad about it? You could spend the whole night with me.." Yoseob grinned. Lyn felt goose bumps all over.

"No way..!" Lyn said.

Yoseob laughed at her reaction. "Don't worry.. I won't do anything harm to ya.." he exclaimed. "hello? Anybody there! Heelllooo!" he kept yelling but his voice sank to the loud waves.

"It's no use.." Lyn said and start to search for her phone. "oh?" It seems like there is no phone. "Ah! I left my phone in my room!" she cursed under her breath. "Did you bring your phone along?" she asked and Yoseob shook his head. "Omo~ we're dead.."

Yoseob and Lyn looked at each other and blushed. Thinking only the two of them makes the situation even more worst. "C'mon.. Lets walk this way.. Who knows we'll met someone that could help us.." he said and Lyn nodded.

They were walking and Lyn shivered. It really is cold. She rubs her shoulders. Yoseob saw her shivering; he pulled her closer to him. "Just stay close to me. It'll make you warm a bit.." he said softly. Lyn cuddled slowly beside him. It really does make her feel warm a bit. Suddenly, they saw a small gate. "Look look.. a gate.." they rushed to there and it the gate too I closed. Lyn sighed and sat down. Yoseob had an idea.

"Why don't we just climb this gate?" he suggested. Lyn looked at him. "Well, it's not that tall.. I think you can climb it," he said.

Lyn stood up beside the gate. 'hurm.. He's right, the gate is not all enough..' she turned to Yoseob. "Since we don't have any choice, let's just climb," Lyn said and Yoseob smile.

"Do you want to climb first? Or should I go first?" Yoseob asked.

"You climb first.. Its easy for you to catch me on the other side in case I fall or something," Lyn said and Yoseob grinned.

"Yes ma'am.." he joked and started climbing.

"Be careful.." Lyn said as yoseob suddenly slip a little.

Yoseob got to the other side safely. It was Lyn's turn to climb. She took a deep breath and climbed the gate. "I can't believe we end up climbing the gate.." she laughed and landed safely on the ground next to Yoseob.

Yoseob was surprise. "Wow.."

"What? Do you feel disappointed that you didn't have the chance to catch me?" Lyn laughed.

"Hahaha.. You can read my mind pretty well," he exclaimed. "Now, where too?"

Lyn point to the opposite way. "We should walk that path since we came from there, right?" she said.

Yoseob nodded. "Yeah, but, we can't just walk there. There will be hotel buildings. I don't think we can pass. Let's take the road. Did you bring any disguise thing?" he asked and Lyn nodded. Yoseob took out some of his stuff, he got this black beanie and big size spectacle.

"Is that Junhyung's..?"

"Naahh.. its Gi Kwang's.. I stole it from his wardrobe," he laughed. "And this is the most important of all," he hold out a fake mustache in hi hand and wore it. "How do I look?" he asked and Lyn burst to laugh.

"It looks like I'm walking beside my father," she laughed again.

"I don't look that old," Yoseob pouted.

"Nevermind then, let's just go. We have to make it before midnight," Lyn said and Yoseob nodded.

They managed to find a street so that they could walk back to the hotel, while walking, they enjoyed the lovely night. "I'm sorry, Lyn. We should have a perfect date tonight," Yoseob said.

"Nah, this is fun. Something different won't hurt.." Lyn said.

"This is why I like you.." Yoseob said and held her hand. "Oh, bytheway, why don't you watch me perform tomorrow?"

"huh? How?"

"Be one of the fans," he paused. "When I wave from the stage, make sure you wave back..or else….." he warned Lyn.

"But-"

"No but… Let see how different you can be.." he said. "You have to be different so that we suit each other.. don't you think?" he smiled.

Lyn smiled back. "Aigoo.. You dorky," she smacked his arm lightly.

On the other hand, Doojoon went to his room. He rested on the bed. He looked at his watch. Yoseob and Lyn are not back yet. 'wonder what took them so long..' he asked himself. Then he shook his head. 'no no no.. This is not right. I better do something to distract myself..' he stood up and went to the table near the make up mirror. He was searching somtthing in his bag when Yoseob's wallet fell. He took it and the picture flew down to the floor. Doojoon remembered when he first saw the picture. He forgot to ask Yoseob all about it.

"She really does look like Lyn.." he said.

Finally, after a long walk, they reached the hotel. "Finally!" Yoseob muttered and Lyn sighed of relief.

Lyn raise her head so that Yoseob could high five it. Yoseob looked at her with a frown. "High five? We did a really good job for not dying out of coldness tonight.." she said and Yoseob chuckled.

"who said were going to die?" he pushed Lyn's hand away. "I won't let you die if you're with me.." he winked which makes Lyn blushed. "Oh? Is it too cold? Your face is getting red," Yoseob said and placed both of his hand on her cheeks. "or are you blushing?" he asked while biting his lips.

Lyn felt her blood rose to a definite level. "Yoseob ah~" she said.

"hmm?"

"Don't bit your lips while saying anything sweet things to me.." she said.

"Oh? Uweyo?"

"Its too sexy.." she said and looked away.

Yoseob laughed. "You're just too cute for me to ignore. Come on. Let's go, you have to go to bed early. Need energy for tomorrow.." he said and both of them make their way into the hotel.

Yoseob said his goodbyes after he send her to her room. Lyn went in happily. She was too excited. "I'm back~" she chirped happily into the living room where her team mates were still practicing their songs. "Yah~ you guys didn't sleep yet?" she asked.

"Well, need to rehearse some more. Come on and join.." Hyeri said and Lyn took her guitar and sat beside Hyeri. Before she starts, she receives a message. She flips it open and saw Yoseob's message.

"Good night.. Have a sweet dream~ sorry that I ruined our date.."

Lyn smiled to herself and continued practice. Although the date was kinda caught at the wrong way, but she had fun with it. Who else will have a date where they had to climb a gate? She really appreciate having Yoseob by her side. He was so precious to her and she hope he feels the same way.


	20. doojoon's delimma

CHAPTER 20 : doojoon's dilemma

It was the concert day. In front of the stadium were tons of fans enjoying themselves buying some goodies. At the backstage, the staffs are getting busy checking every single detail. The concert must go as smoothly as it could. While in the Beast's make up room, Yoseob was missing in action. Doojoon rubbed his temples. "Where is Yang Yoseob?" he asked the other members.

"Don't know.. Probably went to see Lyn," Junhyung replied and continue doing his stuff.

"Aish~ How could he go out at a time like this?" Doojoon said.

Yoseob was wondering around. He was searching for Dejavu's make up room. On his way, he had to greet and bow to everyone he sees. Somehow, his eye caught attention to someone he knew long time ago. She was wearing a backstage pass. She looks like she was searching for someone. "Minju?" he spoke.

She looked at him and frowned. "Oppa! I'm your fan.. but umm.. I'm not Minju…" his fan said. "Anyway, can I get your autograph?" she held out her notebook and a pen.

Yoseob smiled. "oh really? Sorry.." he said and signed. "Well, see you later." He waved.

"Okay.." she waved back. After Yoseob was far away enough, Minju sighed. "That was so close.." she said to herself. The reason why Minju was there was to see Lyn. But she too can't find Dejavu's make up room. So, she gives up and roamed the whole backstage.

"Ah~ this is it," Yoseob spotted Dejavu's room. He was about to knock when Lyn appeared as she opened the door. "Hi~!" Yoseob wave.

"Oh, hey Yoseob.. What brings you here?" She asked and closed the door behind her.

"Just want to say good luck. Don't forget to watch me perform," he winked.

Lyn laughed. "You came all the way to say this? You could have just call," Lyn said.

"Well, just want to look round," he said. Well, no he lied. He wanted to see her. He misses her already.

On the other hand…

"What are you doing here?"

Minju turned and saw Doojoon glared at her. She smiled. "Look who's here.. Leader Yoon Doojoon," she said sarcastically.

"I'm not asking you who am I, I know I'm the Yoon Doojoon," he paused. "What are you doing here?"He asked again.

"I'm kinda lost. Do you know where Dejavu's make up room is?" Minju asked with an innocent face which makes Doojoon more annoyed.

"Even if I know, would I tell you?" Doojoon replied sternly. "I don't want anything bad happen again, just get out of here," He demanded.

Minju snorted. "You can't make me leave.."

"I'm asking you politely here. Please leave, or shall I drag you out of here?"

"Doojoon, I'm a girl.."

"Do I look like I care? I don't care if you're a girl or not. If you are, you won't be doing all the dirty stuff you did to Lyn. Are you really a girl? Are you really?"Doojoon crossed his arm.

"I'm just lucky that she didn't even notice. But I still don't understand why is she still close with him,"Minju muttered.

"Him? Who?"

"Do you think I would tell you? I have to go now, Bye hottie,"she run her fingers on Doojoon's cheek and walk away.

Doojoon shivered by her touch. "That girl really gives me goosebumps.."he said to himself. 'I wonder what she was talking about...is it.. Yoeb?'Doojoon shook off the thought he have in mind. He better get ready to go on stage.

He came in the room and found Yoseob walking around in the room all excited. He sighed. "Yah Yang Yoseob. If you disappear again at a time like this, we're breaking up,"Doojoon joked.

Yoseob looked at him. "No more Dooseob couple?"

"Yuph, no more Dooseob.."

"Nah.. you'll still love me. So, I'm not going to worry about breaking up with you.."Yoseob said playfully and took a gulp of the mineral water.

"Omo~this feels really strange.."Doojoon said.

"Yeah.. people will think that Dooseob is actually real,"Junhyung said.

Doojoon and Yoseob smiled to each other with a high five.

Dejavu's performance came on first. They are in charge of the concert's opening. Lyn was really nervous. All of them hugged each other.

"DEJAVU~~~~"Hyeri started.

"HWAITING!"they yelled out and went on stage.

They started their first song in the album that rage to #1 in Charts and end their performance with a more sentimental song. After their performance ends, the crowd went wild and asked for an encore.

They walk to the backstage happily. "Good Job everybody,"Hyeri gave a high five to each of her team mates. "It was really fun to be on stage with you guys. I had fun,"she added.

"Aww.. Don't get too emotional yet,"Seonhyu said and elbowed Hyeri lightly and they burst to laugh. When they were on their way to their dressing room, they met Beast. Their performance came on third. So, they have to get ready.

"Hwaiting!"Hyeri said to Doojoon. Doojoon bowed with a smile.

"Good luck guys,"Seonhyu said.

"Gi kwang! Hwaiting~" Michi said to Gi Kwang .

"Good job with your performance," Gi Kwang said while ruffling Michi's hair. "Bye,"he waved as he passes by. Michi smiled happily to herself.

"Don't forget about what you've promised me.."Yoseob said and followed his team.

"Promise what?" Seonhyu asked but Lyn just smiled to her. After they went into their dressing room, Lyn pulled Michi near her.

"Yah, I promised Yoseob I would watch him from the crowd. Will you accompany me?" Lyn asked to Michi.

Michi frowned. "Are you crazy? They'll be like thousands of fans. They are guards too, we can't go in there,"Michi exclaimed.

"I already agreed with the guards they will let us go there if I gave them an autograph for his son. We just need to disguise ourself,"Lyn said. Then, she saw some wigs in their stylist's bag. "Let's wear those,"she points it to the wig.

"You are kidding me,"Michi said.

"I'm not, come on, we don't have much time.."Lyn said and took the wig; she dragged Michi to the changing room.

At the end, Michi and Lyn end up wearing wigs and glasses. Michi even add up a mole on her right cheek which really cracks Lyn up. They reach there right before beast entered the stage. They pass the guards and now they were really infront of the stage.

"Oh oh! Beast! Beast!"the fans beside them yelled.

"Yeah! It's time for some action! The first step, attention please. Rock the beat!"Junhyung started.

Michi and Lyn start to squeal. They have never been like that before but when they put their places as one of Beast's fans. Now they know how it feels to be excited over a concert. It was Yoseob's turn. Lyn was looking for it. He was dancing on stage when he spotted Lyn among the crowds. He smiled and wave to her.

"Omg~ omg~ Yoseob waved at me!" A fan girl screamed.

"No no.. he was waving at me!" the other one said.

Lyn smiled. She raises her hand and waves a little. She didn't want anyone to see it. So, she had to keep it low. After a while, Gi Kwang seem to notice Michi too, when his was singing his part, he made a heart shape with his hand to her and she grinned.

"This is the best time to fly~" Yoseob end the song. They started all over with Bad Girl and ended their performance with Shock.

Michi and Lyn were satisfied watching Beast performances, they have to admit, Beast is one talented boy band. They liked it. Not because Yoseob or Gi kwang. They looked at it as the whole group. Talented guys.

After all the groups had sung their songs, it was time for the dance battle. Big Bang and Dejavu swayed the whole crowd. They dance move were flawless. Beast had a dancing duet with 4minute. But at the end, SNSD and Super junior won the best dancers. The concert end with a cheered by all the fans.

The concert ends that day, Lyn sat on the chair in her dressing room. "I'm so tired…." She said and took a big gulp of the mineral water. She looked at the mirror and examines her face. Her face look a little swollen after the work and lack of sleep.

Michi landed on her chair beside Lyn. "me too.." she murmured and closed her eyes.

Hyeri and Seonhyu just came in the room with their manager. "Okay girls, sit down.. I have something to tell you.." Their manager said. All of them took their seats. "Okay.. since you work really hard on this concert. They company decided," he paused. "For you guys to have free schedule for 2 days.." he said and the girls cheered.

"I'm going to visit my mom~!" Michi yelled out.

"I'm going to the spa.."Hyeri said.

"Ahhh~ don't forget to invite me then.. It must be nice to have a massage after the hard work.."Seonhyu said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Maybe all of us should go together, we could stop by at the sauna.."Michi said.

"Then all the fans will all flood the sauna.. we can't go to the public that easy darling…"The manager said. "Anyway, the first day of your free-schedule-day was tomorrow. You had until evening to roam around Jeju island. We had to get back to Seoul at 6 o'clock. Don't go somewhere far, I'll kill you all if you are late for the flight.. got it?"

"Yesh sir!" Dejavu yelled.

"Good.."the manager smiled, satisfied with the girls' answer.

That night, Doojoon was totally tired. He felt that he needs sleep. He walks in his room and found Yoseob lying on his bed. Doojoon slouched to Yoseob and lay beside him. "Yah, yoseob.. are you sleeping?" he asked with his eyes close.

"Hrrmmmmm…." Yoseob answered.

"Ah~I'm tired…" Doojoon said. "Nee~I have some question to ask you.."

"Hurmm?"

"Who was that girl actually? In the picture.." Doojoon asked.

"Oh? Which picture?" Yoseob opened his eye to face Doojoon.

"The one that you said you were going to tell me about it.." Doojoon explained. "She really looks like Lyn though.. is it?" he asked.

Yoseob smiled. "Nahh~ that's Liya.."

Doojoon's eye went wide. "What? Who?" he thought he heard Yoseob said Liya's name.

"Liya.. I knew her a long time ago.. I think it was 3 years ago?" Yoseob started.

'He must be joking..' Doojoon said to himself. "What happen?" he tried to look normal but somehow, he can't hide his anxiety and curiosity.

"Well, I made a mistake. I get mad over little things. I never ask for her explanation. I got too emotional over it. It was my fault she disappear," Yoseob smiled weakly. Doojoon kept listening to what he said. "After that, she flew to Korea and I don't know where she is. Then, I met Lyn. Her face was exactly like Liya. You know how can we have people that look alike, right?"he said. "I will never know when I'll meet Liya again. I have to apologize to her for what I have done.."

"What if you met her?"

"Huh?"

"What if suddenly she appeared and what will you do about it?"Doojoon asked.

"Naahhh~that's not going to happen. I think. I hired people to search for her. They said that I shouldn't place my hopes on her. They didn't even know if she's still alive or anything," Yoseob said with a low voice. He felt sad about what happen. "So, I stop searching for her. I don't think I should hope for her to show up.."he said.

'well, of course! She was with you all along!'Doojoon said to himself. He stared to the ceiling. 'what am I going to do?'

"why did you ask?"Yoseob said and lay back beside Doojoon.

"Nothing.. Just curious.."Doojoon said.

"Okay.. I'm going to sleep now.. Good night,"Yoseob said and doze off.

Doojoon stared at the sleeping Yoseob. 'Lyn is Liya..How could you miss that?' his whole world becomes blank. He didn't know what to do. Should he tell Lyn? What will happen after that? He scratched his head roughly. 'this is not what I've expected.

Minju sat on her bed. She was frustrated to see Lyn and Yoseob got so close to each other even they didn't know the real them. Minju had tried everything to separate both of them. She was tracking Yoseob even before he debut. She too was searching for Liya. However, Yoseob was faster than her. By the time the person that Yoseob hired got to know where Liya was, Minju had to pay the guy triple the amount Yoseob paid him. She even asked the guy to lie to Yoseob and she succeeds about that part.

But now, she didn't feel safe. She had a feeling that someday, Yoseob will know the truth and so did Lyn herself. Minju felt nervous when she thought about whats going to happen. She'll lose Yoeb right away. Minju shook her head. "No, no.. I won't let this happen.. I have to keep an eye on them. No matter what.." she said.

The next day, Doojoon's phone rang. He picked it up.

"Hello…"he said lazily.

"Oppa!"Lyn's voice chirped.

"Oh.. Lyn.. whats up?"he asked. In his head were all the words Yoseob had said to him.

"Let's go somewhere today. Maybe we should buy some gifts for untie and mom.."

"Oh? You want to go shopping?"he paused. "Did you ask Yoseob yet?"

"Yoseob? Not yet.. but I'm sure you're going to drag him too.."

"Hahaha.."Doojoon faked a laugh. "I'll drag him then.."

"Okay.. Beast could come along.. Seonhyu, Hyeri and Michi are tagging too.."

"Shouldn't you say that you invite everyone to go shopping? You're asking as if you want to go with me and Yoseob.."

"Did i? ahaha.. sorry.. I'm too excited to even build the words right.. did you have your bath yet?"

"Urmm.. hehehe.."

"Stinky oppa.. go to bath. We'll meet you in one hour.. okay?"

"Yesh maám.."Doojoon joked.

"Bye.."

"Bye.."Both of them hang up. Doojoon rubbed his eyes. He went to the room where Dongwoon and Hyunseung were sharing. He spotted Gi Kwang sleeping on the floor with the blanket. "Aish~yah! Yah! Wake up.."he said while hitting Gi kwang's leg slowly.

Gi Kwag slowly opens his eyes. "Hurmm?"

"Going shopping in one hour.. come on.. get up get up!" he yelled. Even Hyunseung and Dongwoon got up. Then, Doojoon walked to his room where Yoseob was still sleeping. Junhyung came out from the bathroom. "Junhyung ah~we're going shopping in one hour."

"Alright.."Junhyung muttered.

"Yang Yoseob… wake up.."Doojoon said.

"Shiroo.." Yoseob said and covered his face with blanket.

"Oh Lyn.. what are you doing here?"Doojoon said.

"Lyn?"Yoseob got to his feet. "Where?"he asked.

"Go to bath.. we're going shopping in one hour.."Doojoon explained.

"You lied to me.."

"You won't wake up if I didn't do that."Doojoon faked a smile and went in the bathroom.

Yoseob scratched his head lazily.

Everyone was already at the lobby. Even 2pm were there too. "Junhooo~!"Lyn called his name as she sees him.

"My wifey Lyn!"Junho said and gave her a friendly hug. "Where are you going?"he asked.

"Shopping with Beast..Want to come along?"Lyn asked.

"Nahh.. our manager wants to go somewhere else. We had to follow him first. He's our tour guide today. Maybe we'll see each other somewhere.."Junho smiled his sweet smile.

"Sure.. I'm gonna go now,bye.."she paused and turned to Taecyeon. "Bye Taec oppa.."she waved to him.

"Bye.."Taecyeon wave back with a smile.

Lyn went to her team mates.

"Yah.. you seem to have fun with Junho.."Yoseob whispered to her ears.

"Jealous?"she joked.

"Nahhh.."

"Jealous.."

"No.."

"Just admit it.."Doojoon came interfering. Lyn gave him a high five. Yoseob pouted.

"Come on! Lets shopping!" Junhyung yelled and everyone cheered.

Doojoon can't seem to find his smile. He was still thinking if he should tell Lyn the truth or not. He just have to think. It hurts him too. He was worried she would forget him when she knows Yoseob was actually Yoseob. Or maybe not. There was so much question that the answers were still blank. Doojoon stared at Lyn's face.

"Hurmm?"Lyn noticed him. "Do I have something on my face?"she asked.

"No.."Doojoon faked a smile. "You just seem happy..That's all.."he answered.

Lyn smiled. "Shopping is my stuff.."she laughed and chirped happily to Michi and Hyeri.

It really looks like she's having a great time. Will she get hurt if she knows the truth? What will happen after that? Doojoon hate thinking too much. He felt his head was heavy. He didn't think he could enjoy the trip like he was suppose too. It was just too hard to enjoy himself when he had so many things in mind. 'I should forget about this for a while..'he said to himself and followed Beast into the bus with Dejavu.


	21. crash

CHAPTER 21 : crash

Doojoon went through a lot. The secret Yoseob was actually Yoeb was beginning to be a burden to him. He didn't like the idea keeping it from Lyn or even tell her. Doojoon had been wondering from the bed to the mirror again and again. He scratched his head. Yoseob and the others went to the karaoke with their manager. Doojoon said that he wanted to rest and sleep at home, that's why he didn't follow them. But, whatever he told them was exactly a white lie. He had too many things on mind. It was not as perfect time to enjoy himself.

Finally, he makes the decision to go out to his dorm to take some fresh air. He'll go crazy if he kept thinking about those stuff. As Doojoon was walking on the street, he thought it would be nice to have an ice-cream while walking, but then.. Ice cream reminds him of Lyn. Lyn likes ice cream more than he did. So, he dumped the thoughts of eating ice cream. He walks and walks and passes by a park. He stared to the swing. In his mind, he was recalling the incident where Lyn told her all about Yeob. They were sitting on the swing that day.

Doojoon shrugged. 'This is harder than I thought it would be..' He continued his journey.

The only place he ends up was in front of Dejavu's apartment. He looked up to the building.

The wind blows.

"AH! I'm going crazy!" Doojoon screamed.

" Yah yah Doojoon.. don't have to scream here.." Hyeri pat his shoulder and pass by.

"Huh?"

" Yeah.. the neighbors will kill you if you do that again.." Seonhyu chuckled and walk by.

"Hey, hey… wait for me.." Doojoon followed them. As he reach both Seonhyu and Hyeri. "Where's Lyn?" he asked.

"Lyn? She went to her parent's house today. She said she needs to settle some stuff," Hyeri replied.

"Oh really?" Doojoon asked. Slowly, he walks the opposite way.

Seonhyu realized Doojoon then she laughed. "Doojoon and Yoseob always with Lyn. Michi with Gi kwang. And we're both in the same boat.." she said.

Hyeri nodded. "I'm okay with it.."

Seonhyu sighed.

Minju went out from the store. Today was her day off from worrying about Lyn and Yoseob. She was happy enough that Lyn didn't know Yoseob was Yoeb and the other way around. She was walking towards her house when she spotted Doojoon walking the opposite way.

"Leader~!" she called him.

Doojoon looked up. When he saw her face, he curse under his breath and turned to walk different direction.

"Yah yah! Come back here!" Minju rushed to him and managed to grab his arm. "Are you running away from me?" she asked.

"You are the alarm of danger," he said.

"Danger means hot.. I'll take that as a compliment," she paused. "What are you doing wondering around the street?" she asked.

"None of your business.."Doojoon stated.

"You are very ungrateful aren't you?" she said.

"Well, you could just leave me alone. I don't fell comfortable when you're around. As if something bad is going to happen," he said.

Minju laughed. "Then I'll just go.. bye.." she smiled and walk away.

"I HOPE YOU'LL BE A GOOD GIRL SOMEDAY!" Doojoon yelled at her.

"IN YOUR DREAMS!" she yelled back.

Doojoon sighed. Then he walked to the bus station. He was going back to his hometown to see what Lyn up too. As he arrived at his home, which is next to Lyn, he visit his parents first. "Omaa! I'm home!" he yelled and went in.

"Oh you're home?" his mom rushed and hugged him.

"How are you?" he cuddled to his mother.

"I'm fine, thank you.." her mom smiled.

"Omma.. where's appa?" Doojoon asked while entering his house.

"His at work, why didn't you tell me you are coming here? I should have buy more groceries.." his mom said.

"Hahaha.. you don't have too.. I'll visit you when I have time.." he smiled.

"Oh, Lyn came today, she bought some cookies she baked," her mom said and feed Doojoon the cookies.

"Urmm.. I'll go and give her a visit..i'll be back…" Doojoon said. He went out and rings Lyn's doorbell, her mom swings it open and have a smile on her face as she sees Doojoon.

"Omo.. Doojoon.. Lyn is in her room.." her mom said.

Doojoon chuckled. "Untie~ How can you guess that I want to see her?"

"I know you.." Lyn's mom elbowed him and both of them laughed.

Doojoon went in Lyn's room because the door was opened. "Lyn?" he peeked and saw her sitting on the floor with some stuff and a box with her. "Oh? What are you doing?"

Lyn looked up and saw Doojoon. "Oh oppa..! How did you get here?" she asked back.

"By.. bus" he replied. Then, he sat in front of her. "Are you crying?" he asked why reach his hand to wipe her tears but Lyn was faster than him.

Lyn wipe her tears away. "No.. why should i?" she replied. Then, she took the stuff on the floor and put it in the box.

"What are those?" he asked.

"Stuff… of Yoeb and me…" she paused."I decide that I should forget him.."she hold back her tears. "I don't think there's even any hope left to meet him..So, I should just give up. I have Yoseob now.."

"Look…"

"I'm okay.." She sniffed. "Although, I don't know that forgetting someone is this hard," she said and faked a smile. A tear fall and she quickly wipe it. "Omg.. This is embarrassing, I always cried in front of you.." she sniffed again.

"Listen to me," Doojoon makes Lyn to face him. He let out a long sigh before gaining his strength to tell her. "Yeob actually near you.." he looked straight into her eyes.

Lyn frowned. "What do you mean.. near me?" she asked.

"His Yoseob.."

"Yoseob?"

"Don't you get it? The reason why Yoseob looks like Yoeb because he is Yoeb.." Doojoon explained.

Lyn froze. "You're telling me that the whole time I was with Yoeb?" she asked. It was possible but thinks aren't making any sense here. "How did you know about it? When?"

"Well, don't you think something is fishy when Minju just let you go? Perhaps she knows that you didn't know the truth. She said to me that you didn't know that Yoeb was actually close to you," Doojoon said. "Another thing is.." he paused.

"What? Tell me?"

"Remember the day that I have to go for Danbi?" he asked and Lyn nodded. "Yoseob kept a picture of you. Well, Liya. But I thought it was you and at Jeju Island I asked him again and…"

"AND?"

"He told me that girl in the picture is not Lyn but Liya. The same story that you told me about," Doojoon explained and Lyn cupped her mouth.

Tears start to fall from her cheek non-stop. "No wonder.." she sobbed. "I felt so comfortable with him.. the same kind of warmness with Yoeb.." she explained. "I have to meet him," She said and stood up. Doojoon managed to hold her hand.

"Wait.."

Lyn looked at him.

"Maybe you should meet him tomorrow. Make a surprise.." Doojoon said.

"but-"

"There's no need to rush anything. He won't run away or anything. I'll keep him safe for you. I'll tell him tomorrow that you'll meet him somewhere. Call him tonight about the date," Doojoon suggested.

"You're right.. I'm just too excited. I mean.. How can't I realize Yoseob was Yoeb?" She smiled to herself. "Oppa~ thank you so much!" she said and give Doojoon a tight hug. "If it wasn't for you.. I won't know anything.." she said softly.

Doojoon faked a smile even though Lyn was not looking. "Yeah,, your welcome.." he replied. 'I guess this is the right choice you made, Doojoon..' he said to himself.

That night, Lyn was back at her apartment, she danced in her room. She just can't wait to meet Yoseob tomorrow and tell him what happen and who she was. She loves him more now. The person that she was waiting for was actually in front of her eyes. How could she not notice anything? Lyn quickly dialed Yoseob's number.

"Yang Yoseob~!" she squeal.

"Wow, Lyn.. hey whats up?"

"Nothing.. Just excited about something.." she smiled.

"You miss me that much?"

"Hahaha.. You'll never know.." she said and she could hear Yoseob laugh at the other line.

"Oh, Doojoon said that you want to go on a date tomorrow?"

"oh yeah.. where did you want to go? Any special place that you have in mind?"

"You seem really happy. Wonder what happen. Urmm.. let see. We could go to the amusement park.."

"Yah~ We'll be caught on camera together.."

"hahaha.. No worries about that. We're are together.."

"Aigoo~ okay then, we really have to disguise properly.."

"I'm an expert at that.. Besides, people won't notice me that easily.."

"Hahaha.. Okay.. See you at the bus stop in front of the World's Café.."

"Okay.. I think I know where it is.. Sure.. I'll meet you tomorrow.. Don't forget to wear something pretty.."

"Araso.. bye bye.."

"Bye"

"Oh and Yoseob.."

"Yeah?"

"Make sure you won't leave me.."

"huh?"

"Just.. Saying.. heheh.."

"Alright dear.. I won't leave you.. Good night.. Sweet dreams.."

"You too.."

Both of them hung up. Lyn looked at her phone and grinned to herself. She can't wait for tomorrow. 'What should I wear?' she asked herself and went to her wardrobe.

Yoseob hung up and faced the eating Doojoon. "Yah Doojoon.. What's wrong with her? She seems happy about something. Not just the normal happy.. Extreme happy.." Yoseob said.

Doojoon smiled. "You'll see.." he said and bite the last piece of the cookie.

"Why is everyone acting weird?" Yoseob shrugged.

The next morning, Lyn already wear everything she should and bought everything she sould. She looked at her reflection in the mirror again. "YOSH! HWAITING!" she said to herself. "Bye unnie~! I'll be back after dinner…!" she yelled and went out from her apartment.

"She was lucky that today was still with empty schedule. That's why she could go on a date that fun," Seonhyu snorted. Michi laughed and Hyeri ignored.

Lyn chirped happily. While walking, she was thinking of a way to tell Yoseob about the whole stuff. She can't help but to smile.

"hello.."

"Yesh Mina.. What is it?"

"It seems like Lyn went out from her apartment.. I think she'll be having a date with Yoseob.."

"What? Now?" Minju almost screamed. But she spotted Doojoon and Yoseob outside of their apartment. "Have to hung up.. bye.." she hung up and went to a place that is near Yoseob and Doojoon so that she could hear what they were saying. Minju had been inside the bushes early in the morning. Stalking Yoseob was the only work she's been doing.

"How do I look?" Yoseob asked Doojoon.

"Stunning.. Don't worry, she already fall for you.." Doojoon teased and Yoseob smiled.

"I wonder what she was so excited about. I hope its good news.." Yoseob said.

"Don't worry. It was more than you think.." Doojopon said. "Well, you better get going. Don't want your date to wait.."

"Yes sir.." Yoseob made a salute to Doojoon and smiled. He waved a goodbye and walked away.

Minju frowned. 'She had something to tell him?' she asked herself.

Doojoon bit his lips. "I hope things would be easy for you..Liya and Yoeb.." he muttered but it was clear enough for Minju to hear.

'WHAT?' Minju gasped. 'Don't tell me that Doojoon knows everything. Lyn was going to Yoseob the truth?' Minju bit her lips. 'I better do something. This is not what I planned!' she bulked up a fist.

Doojoon kicked the pebble in front of him. Although Yoseob was out of sight, his heart still sank by the thoughts of letting Lyn go. His heart is not going to sit still. He felt nervous. Butterflies in the stomach and all those sort of stuff. Something is going to happen for sure. But he can't predict if it's a bad thing or a good thing. He promised himself to protect Lyn no matter what. Without any hesitation, Doojoon walked the path Yoseob had walked.

Lyn walked in the Café calmly. She ordered a latte. While waiting for her order, she took a glanced at her watch. She was 10 minutes early. She can't help it. Can't wait to see Yoseob or Yoeb. She thanked the cashier as she got her latte and paid for it. She walked to one of the seat near the front door so that she could see clearly if Yoseob was already there or not. While waiting, her phone rang.

"hello?"

"Minju here.."

Lyn sighed and put her latte on the table. "What now?"

"Don't think you will be with Yoeb that easy.."

"What are you talking about?" Lyn started to get nervous.

"You thoink that I won't know you know everything?" Minju snorted. "Well, think again.. I won't let you have him no matter what.." she said sternly.

"Don't do anything stupid Minju.." Lyn warned. She stood up.

"Watch me. You see Yoseob across the street?"

Lyn searched for Yoseob's figure. He was actually there, waiting to cross the road. The road was not busy that day, so, she could see clearly where Yoseob was standing. "Where are you?"

"Promise me you leave him.."

"Minju! Tell me where you are!" Lyn rushed out from the Café. Not far away from Yoseob. Lyn caught a red car. "Minju! Don't!"

"Promise you leave Yoeb alone!" Minju screamed. Lyn saw the car started to speed up.

"okay~ okay! Stop the car! Stop the car RIGHT NOW!" Lyn yelled.

Minju smirked. She was going to slow down, but suddenly, a kid was on the street to pick her lost shoes. Minju had no time to stop the car. She went for the emergency brake. Somehow, there was a loud thud and she knew she hit someone.

{Lyn's P.O.V}

Minju is going to hit Yoseob. What should I do?

"Okay~ okay~ Stop the car!" I yelled out the words.

Again, I lose Yoeb. But now, I won't get to be with him. No more Yoeb. No more Yang Yoseob. I will never be with either one of them. I hung up the phone as Minju was going to slow down. But somehow, that was not what I expected it would be. The car was still speeding.

I saw a kid going to the middle of the street. My steps got faster and faster. That kid will die if Minju hit her. There's no responds from Minju. I run to save her.

But, Yoseob was faster than I am.

A loud screeched and a loud thud.

Lying on the road was Yoseob.

His head was bleeding.

I froze.

{End of P.O.V}

{Doojoon's P.O.V}

I watched Yoseob from far away. He seems happy and I smiled for him. I'm happy for both of them. Lyn and Yoseob. Although how much my heart hurts. I'll get over it somehow.

I saw Lyn came rushing out from the Café. She was talking on the phone with a worried face. I took a glance at Yoseob. She wasn't talking to him. I glanced at her back and followed where her eyes were at.

A red car.

And it was speeding.

And worst, it was aiming for Yoseob.

I looked at Yoseob. I was too far away to reach him. I quickly ran to him. Before I was about to reach him. Yoseob ran to the middle of the street.

A loud thud.

Yoseob froze on the road. He didn't move and blood was coming out from his head.

{End of P.O.V}

"YOSEOB~!" Doojoon yelled and ran to the lying Yoseob.

Yoseob sacrificed himself to save the little kid. He pushed her away from the street and got hit. The surrounding went crowded. All of them saw Yoseob was the one who got hit and Doojoon was there.

Lyn watched the scenery from where she stood. It was near enough. Her whole world became mute. The only thing she could hear was her heart beating faster and faster. She glanced at Doojoon whom was at Yoseob's side. He was saying something but Lyn couldn't think or even hear anything. She felt weak.

"Lyn! Get a hold of yourself and call the ambulance!" Doojoon yelled.

A tear fall. How could this happen to her? She was supposed to have a happy ending but it turned out to be a nightmare.

"LYN!"

She came back to her senses. She raised her phone to dial a number. She could feel her hands were trembling. "Hello..I need an ambulance.." she stammered.

Minju sat on quietly in the car. She didn't dare to come out when she knew whom she had hit. Yoseob. She had hit Yoseob. She didn't mean to hit him. She was just threatening Lyn with her words. She wanted Yoeb more than anything else. But now, she hit him with her car. "No no.. this is just a dream.." she murmured. "It was just a dreammm!" she yelled.

Lyn sat beside Doojoon. She looked at the un-moving Yoseob. Slowly, her hand brushed against his face. "Yosoeb ah~" she called. "Yoseob ah~!" she raised her voice. Still, no response from Yoseob. "Don't leave me~! You promised me that you won't….." she cried. "Yoseob ah~~~" she called again.

Doojoon cursed under his breath. "Yah! Yang Yoseob! Open your eyes! Wake up!" he yelled. Suddenly, he could feel Yoseob's hand tighten in his. "Yah~ Yoseob.. Can you hear me?" he asked.

"it… hurts…" he muttered faintly.

"Don't worry.. The ambulance is on its way…" Doojoon explained.

"L.. lyn?"

"I'm here.." She holds Yoseob's hand tightly.

Yoseob managed to smile. "Glad.. That you're.. Okay.." then, he fainted.

"Yoseob!" Lyn called again.

"YAH, YANG YOSEOB~~~!"


	22. truth  plan

CHAPTER 22 : truth + plan

The light for the operation room is still on. It has been 1 hour Yoseob was in there. Lyn leaned her back to the wall. She bit her lips. She couldn't wait any longer. 'Yoseob… please be safe…' she prayed. She glanced at Doojoon whom was talking to the phone. He looks very disappointed.

"Doojoon ah~" Junhyung rushed to them with the other Beast member.

"What happen?" Hyunseung asked.

"How could he…?" Gi Kwang was out of words.

Doojoon wished he could explain everything to his team mates. Somehow, he was too weak. He shrugged and sighed.

'This is all my fault…' Lyn said to herself.

"Lyn.. you're okay?" Doongwoon asked and Lyn nodded weakly. "How long had he been there?" he asked.

"One hour…" Doojoon replied.

"Lyn~!" Hyeri called and rushed to Lyn. She hugged her. "What happen?" she asked and stroked her hair.

Lyn couldn't take it anymore. She cried. "I'm scared…." She said.

"Don't worry.. He'll be fine," Hyeri replied.

Michi came with Seonhyu later looking puzzled. Suddenly, the light went out and the doctor came out from the operation room. Doojoon rushed to him.

"How is he doctor? Is he safe?" Doojoon asked.

"Luckily he is. People don't usually survive this kind of accident. He had the car window's glasses on his head, that's why he was bleeding hard. But no harm to his brains. He may have broken his right leg and left arms. Other than that, he's safe.." The doctor explained and all of them sighed with relieve.

"Thank you so much for saving him," Doojoon thanked.

'"It's my job. No need to thank me.." The doctor smiled and walk away.

Doojoon walked to the crying Lyn. "Yah~ stop crying. He's fine now.." he said to her.

Lyn faked a smile. "I want to go home.." she muttered.

Everyone looked at her. "What do you mean you to go home? Yoseob just finished his operation. Shouldn't you wait and meet him?" Seonhyu asked. Lyn shook her head with a weak smile. She apart her hug with Hyeri and started to walk to the opposite way.

Doojoon managed to grip her arm. "Where are you going? You can't just leave him like that? You have to tell him the truth.." Doojoon said.

Lyn snorted. "Truth?" she paused and bit her lips. "I don't want it anymore. The more I want it. Yoseob will get hurt," she said and let go of Doojoon's grip.

"What do.. you mean..?"

"Don't you understand? It's my entire fault! How could I tell him the truth when he almost got killed because of me? Huh?" Lyn said with a high tone. "Wouldn't make 'me' the bad person here?" she said. "Me and Yoseob weren't not meant to be with a each other from the start.." she tried holding back her tears. "Don't stop me.." she said and walk away.

Doojoon froze there. His eyes stared Lyn's figures until it was out of sight. Junhyung came to him and pat him on the shoulder. "Let her be.. I think she needs time to be alone for a while.." Junhyung said and Doojoon nodded.

Lyn went into the ladies and stared herself in the mirror. She looks horrible. With her messy hair, she looks like she lost her mind. Well, almost. What happens today was really something. She can't take it anymore. It became a burden to her. Everytime the right time came, it'll turn to ashes. Lyn looked down to her feet and discovered her white blouse were stained with Yoseob's blood. She didn't realize it until now. She cried again. 'What have I done to him….'

Yoseob was placed in one of the rooms in the hospital. He was still sleeping even after 2 days he had been placed there. The members came in and out from the room. Taking turns to take care of Yoseob in case he woke up. Doojoon hadn't heard anything on Lyn. Her pone was off. Hyeri said to leave Lyn alone. She need time to recover herself from the incident. Yoseob's accident had been on the papers, internets and almost everywhere. Minju had disappeared. The police is searching for her. Nothing has been settled.

Doojoon sat on the chair besides sleeping Yoseob. He stretched his arms. He felt tired after doing live performance. They still have to work although Yoseob was injured. Doojoon almost doze off until he heard a voice calling his name. He opened his eyes and caught Yoseob staring at him. "Oh! You're awake?" he asked .

Yoseob smiled. "I.. guess.. I am.." he cleared his throat. "water.." he said and Doojoon hand it to him. He took a big gulp of it before started talking. "What happen?" he asked.

"I guess you got hit pretty hard eh?" Doojoon joked.

"Omg! My left arm and my right leg are broken?" Yoseob yelled as he saw the big bandage around them. "Aishhh~" he cursed.

"You'll get well soon. Don't worry…" Doojoon laughed at his friend's reaction. "I better call everyone.." he said and started dial a number. "Hyunseung ah~ tell everyone Yoseob already woke up.." he paused. "Uhurmm.. okay..s ee ya" he hung up.

"I look pretty bad.." Yoseob said. "Bytheway, did you call Lyn yet?" he asked.

Doojoon faked a smile. "About that.. i.. urmmm…"

"What? What's wrong with her? What happen?" Yoseob become worried.

"She.. just need a time alone.. She can't get over the incident yet..I guess you really freak her out.." Doojoon explained.

"Really?" Yoseob sighed. "I wonder when I'll be seeing her. I can't even walk. I feel hopeless…" Yoseob said sadly.

"Don't worry my friend. Everything will be fine… I hope so…" Doojoon said the word 'I hope so' slowly so that Yoseob won't hear him.

After an hour, Yoseob's room was filled with the other members of Beast and not to forget the manager. Although everyone was there, Yoseob still feel that something was missing. He really hope that Lyn would suddenly appear in front of his door. Walk to him and ask him how he was.

"No.. You can't come in here.. Who are you?" They heard Dongwoon's voice beamed from the door.

"I have to see him~!" Minju came barging in the room.

Yoseob frowned. "Minju?"

"Sorry hyung, she just won't listen to me…" Dongwoon explained.

"No, its okay.. I know her.." Yoseob said.

Minju looked at the helpless Yoseob. Her eyes filled with tears. Doojoon stared at her. "Yoseob ah~ I'm so sorry….." Minju broke into tears.

Yoseob didn't know that Minju was the one who hit him with the car. So, he frowned.

"Why does it have to be Liya all the way? Why can't you accept me like you do last time?" Minju asked with a high tone.

"Liya..?" Yoseob still frowning. No idea of what she was saying.

"If only you would leave her, I won't have done this! This is all her fault!" Minju screamed.

"Who's fault?" Yoseob asked.

Before Minju could answer, the police man came barge in and caught Minju. "You lady, don't think you could run away from what you have done…" the first tall police man said to her.

"Let me goooo!" Minju yelled.

"I'm sorry to disturb you guys.. please continue.." the other said and bowed. They took Minju away from the room.

"LET GOO!" They could hear Minju screamed.

Everyone looked at each other with a blur face. The only person that understands the whole situation was Doojoon. "What was that?" Hyunseung break the ice among all of them.

"yeah.. freaks me out.." Gikwang said.

"She looks very familiar…" Dongwoon stated.

"That girl was the one who hit Yoseob with her car. They need her statement about it. But, she kept disappear when the police was searching for her," Their manager explained and everyone nodded. "Urm.. lets just forget about her for a while. We have to go now. Doojoon, I've emptied your schedule for today. So, take care of Yoseobie.." His manager said. "Bye Yoseob.. get healthy soon.. I'll come and visit you later.."

"Okay.. no worries about me.." Yoseob smiled.

The others said goodbye and went out from the hospital to proceed with their next schedule. Doojoon took a glance at Yoseob's face. He seems to be thinking about something and Doojoon knows what is it. He sighed. "I know you must be curious..About what Minju said juts now.."

"I can't believe she's the one that hit with the car..I thought.. it was my fault that I didn't move away from the street. But—" Yoseob went speechless. "What was she talking about Liya…" he mumbled.

"Yoseob ah~"

Yoseob look up to Doojoon. "Yes?"

"I think there's something you need to know.." Doojoon said and took a deep breath before telling him the truth.

After explained everything, Yoseob went blank. He didn't know what to say. It was exciting at the same time frustrating. "Doojoon ah~ give me your phone.."

"Huh? Why?" Doojoon asked.

"Just give it to me.." Yoseob demanded and Doojoon hand him his phone. Without hesitation, Yoseob dialed Lyn's number but the only thing he heard at the other line was the voice of the operator. Yoseob cursed under his breath. "I have to find her.." he said. He tried to stand. But he has no energy in him.

"Yah! You can't walk right now.." Doojoon warned him.

"But I have to see her. I have to tell her everything.." Yoseob said.

Doojoon could see the Yoseob was really worried about Lyn. Who wouldn't? Even Doojoon felt the same way.

"I know her. She would think this is all her fault. I know that after this.. She'll never see me again. She'll never appear in front of me ever again.." Yoseob paused. "Just like last time.." he bit his lips. He rests his head on the pillow and covered his eyes with his right arm.

"I'll try to figure out something.. I'll talk to her somehow.. She can't run away.." Doojoon said.

"With a broken leg and a broken arm, I don't know when I'll be seeing her by myself. How long is it? Like a month or two?" Yoseob said with disappointment in his eyes.

"Then now you have a reason to get well as soon as possible. You have to take care of yourself so that you could see her..And tell her that you love her.." Doojoon said with a smile.

Yoseob sighed. "Although it takes me two months or so, I won't give up now. It's still early to end something that just started.." Yoseob said and Doojoon pat his shoulder. He looks at Doojoon and both of them smiled to each other.

It has been two days Lyn was being all quite and didn't talk much even on variety show. She got scolded from her manager. He said that if she's going to go on with that kind of attitude, he will banned her from going to any shows anymore. Lyn rest on her bed. 'I wonder if Yoseob is okay…' she thought and a tear fall.

"Lyn~ I think…" Minju stopped and she saw Lyn was on the bed. She sat beside her. "Are you crying again?"

Lyn quickly wipe her tears and sat up. "No.. I'm not.." she replied with a smile.

"You can't lie to me. I know you..Even your eyes are all red.." Michi said with a smile. "Why don't you go and see Yoseob and tell him the truth?" Michi said. Dejavu knew about the whole story between Lyn and Yoseob. Hyeri had been forcing her to tell everything to them so that they could understand her situation.

"I don't want too.." Lyn said. "He's better off without me.." she paused. "Besides, Minju won't hurt him.. Now that I'm not anymore with him.." she explained. She bit her lips. More tears are streaming down her cheek.

"Suits you.. I'm saying this because I care for you.. just to let you know.." Michi said and pat Lyn's shoulder.

"Thank you.." Lyn said both of the hugged each other.

It has been two months since the incident happen. Yoseob had been calling Lyn for so many times. However, she changed her phone number. Even if they were at the same variety show or concerts, Yoseob will not have any chance to see her. He was banned from coming in Dejavu's make up room. Their manager told him to leave Lyn alone. So that it won't hurt her career.

Yoseob hit the table hard with his fist. "Ahhh! I'm going crazy!" he groaned. "How could I'm banned from entering their make up room? Me? Yang Yoseob? How could she-" Yoseob babbled and took a big gulp of the mineral water.

Doojoon sighed. "Don't worry.. You're not the only one.. All of us are banned. Except for Gi kwang here.." Doojoon said and pointed at the exercise Gi Kwang.

Gi kwang was doing sit ups. He stops when he heard his name. "Me?"

"Yeah you! You've been dating Michi, am I right?" Junhyung said.

Gi Kwang smiled shyly.

"We have to help Yoseob to get through.. but how…?" Hyunseung kept thinking. But then, all of them looked at Gi Kwang.

Gi Kwang frowned and points at himself. "Me again?"


	23. AZ failed

CHAPTER 23 : A-Z failed

Lyn sighed. It has been 2 months since she had talk to Yoseob, his favorite oppa, Doojoon and the other Beast's member. It was so frustrating to even watched Yoseob in tv. Everytime she saw him, she would feel guilty and the incident with the car really is something. She had nightmares almost every night, since then, she was working hard as singer. Now, she's liking busy schedule, she likes to be busy, entering almost most of the variety shows. She likes it. It makes her forget about the whole Liya and Yoeb thingie.. It's like she's moving on.

However, her team mates knew why she was working hard than she usually does. Her schedules are the most filled one out of the four of them. Hyeri always asked Lyn if she was okay after the long day of work. But the same thing Lyn replied was a smile. She washes her self and went to bed. Michi was worried about her friend. If this thing keeps going on, she'll faint. Seonhyu did gave her some advice, But it's like it enters her right ear and went out through the left one. They have to do something.

KNOCK-KNOCK..

If someone knocks on Dejavu's door, it means that the guards let the person in. Michi make her way to the door. As she opens it, a smile crept on her face as she saw her lovely Gi Kwang stood there with a smile on his face. "Hey Michi.."he waved.

"Hey.."Michi replied.

Gi Kwang had a mission. He had to do it well. He streched his neck so that he could spot his suspect and when he did, she was sitting on her chair. Ignoring the whole part where Gi kwang was there. At least Seonhyu and Hyeri greeted him. But not this Dejavu member. Gi Kwang sighed. The problem is bigger than he thought it will be. Lyn won't even say hi to the people whom related to Yoseob.

"What brings you here?"Michi asked as she saw Gi Kwang seems to have something in his mind.

"I need to talk to you about something,"Gi Kwang replied with a worried face.

"Did you know?"

"Hurmm?"

"When guys said that, the girls get all worried..."she paused. "Are you going to break up with me?"she asked with her puppy face.

Gi Kwang laughed and ruffled Michi's hair. "No my darling.. You don't have to worry about us breaking up. I don't even want to go to that topic..."he said and took her hand in his.

"You just know how to make me feel better.."Michi smiled and followed him. Michi felt happy but then, as she saw the entire Beast member were there. Her smile faded. 'I know where is this going..'

"Yoseob wants to see you.." Gi Kwang said.

Yoseob smiled. He made Michi sat on the chair with the six of them around her. "Wow.. this is too much." She said as she sat down. "I feel like surrounding by a bunch of gangsters." She backed away a little as one by one of their faces were there. "Spill it Yoseob.." she insists.

Yoseob let out a sigh. "Okay, here goes.." he paused. "I need your help to get to Lyn.." he said.

"Pfft! It's about time! What took you so long?" Michi stated. "She's been working her hear off because of you.." she said.

"What do you mean?" Doojoon asked.

"Well, she's been making herself busy. If I was her, I don't think I can take it until like 2 months? She's way hard working," Michi explained. "So, if you want to get to her. I'll say yes. Lets do it.. And don't worry about Hyeri and Seonhyu. We think alike.."

"Good..then the team should be no problem.. We just have to set a trap so that Lyn will actually bummed into Yoseob.." Hyunseung said while rubbing his chin.

"Okay.. let see.. " Junhyung started to scribble a few things on the paper.

PLAN A with Michi

Michi had to ask Lyn to come by to the Park where Yoseob will be. Michi would pretend she had a stomach ache and went somewhere and left Lyn alone so that he would talk to her.

PLAN B with Seonhyu

Make Lyn came out from the make up room when Beast and Dejavu are on the same program which is next Thursday on Mnet Coundown. After that, leave Lyn when there was a puppy lost its way..

"Hey!" Hyunseung scribbled back what Junhyung wrote."Puppy? Come on.. We got better than that?" he said and shrugs by the thought of puppies.

Junhyung frowned at him. "Then, shall I use little kid instead.. and it's Yoseob's lil sister?"

"I don't have a little sister.." Yoseob added.

"Well, should we use a lost Hyunseung instead?" Junhyung said while glaring at Hyunseung.

Hyunseung shrugs. "Sounds cute enough to me.." He grinned.

Junhyung snorted. "We'll stick with the puppy.." he said.

"and on that day.. don't count me in.. I hate dogs, puppies or everything that seems alike.." Hyunseung said while crossing his arms.

"yesh your highness.." Junhyung joked. "Let see…"

Scribble.

"Okay.. so, lets just stick with this two plans first..If anything went wrong.. Then, we have to come out with other plans.." Junhyung ended.

"Yes sir!" Yoseob made a salute that makes Doojoon pinched his cheeks.

After a long conversation with Beast, Michi went in the make up room as if nothing happen. Their mission starts tomorrow. So, she had to do it right. "Yah! What took you so long.. we have to go.." Hyeri said. Michi smiled. "sorry.." she said while peeking on Lyn.

2 weeks in a row.. From A-Z plans are ruined. Beast and Dejavu except for Lyn are gathering secretly in one of Cube's meeting room.

"Fail.. fail.. fail.. fail! Oh gosh! How could this happen?" Dongwoon said while scratching his head. "Hyung.. I think she's a psychic," he said while laughing for his idiotic.

"If she's a psychic, then I'm the super hero? Nonsense.." Seonhyu said.

"But, after all of the plans we've been doing… Not even once… I think she knew what we've plan…" Doojoon said.

"I do.." Lyn appeared.

Everyone stared at her. No words coming out from anyone's mouth. Lyn walked slowly and took the papers in Dongwoon's hand and tear it. "You don't have to do this. Its just a wasting of time.." She said while staring straight to Yoseob.

Yoseob stood still with a stern look. "Why?"

"Why? I don't want to be with you any longer.. That's why. Should I tell you the bad part of it? I'm sure you don't want to know.." Lyn said calmly.

"Exactly what happen to you?" Doojoon asked.

Lyn smirked. "Nothing of your concern," she paused. "Let me make myself clear.. Don't waste your time over this.. its useless.. Even how many times you appeared in front of me.. I don't wish to see you.." Lyn said to Yoseob. "Now, I have to go.."she said and closed the door behind her. As she closed the door behind her, she cried. She cupped her mouth so that people inside the room won't hear her. She took the umbrella and went out from the building. It seems that the sky is as sad as her since it rains heavily.

On the other hand, in the room, it had become silence. The way Lyn appeared and warned them not to do anything was really shocking. Yet, Yoseob was not going to let it go. He still has his chance if she chases her now. "I have to go and give her some piece of my mind.. She went all over me.. She won't get away with this.." Yoseob said rushed out from the building.

"LYN!" Yoseob called as he was running toward her.

Lyn turned as saw Yoseob. He had no umbrella with him. She bit her lips. She's starting to get worried about him.

Yoseob huffed as he reached her. "You-" he paused and breathed.

Lyn covered Yoseob with her umbrella. "What are you doing here? Go back inside! I said I don't want to see you.." Lyn yelled.

Yoseob realize that Lyn covered him from the rain with her umbrella. He holds her hand that was holding the umbrella. "You still care about me do you?" he asked.

"No!"

"Don't lie!" Yoseob yelled. "Why did you even care to cover me up from the rain if you don't?" he said.

Lyn tried to free her hand from Yoseob's grip. But he won't let her go. "I don't! Now LET GO!" she yelled and swings her hands. With that, the umbrella flew away and left them wet. "Great! Now you're happy?" she said.

"I need to talk to you.." Yoseob muttered in the rain.

"I don't have anything to talk to you.." Lyn said and turned her back to him. She was about to walk but she froze as Yoseob called her name.

"Liya!" Yoseob called.

Lyn frozed.

"I know your Liya! So, please give me a chance to prove I'm worth it.." he said.

In the rain, Lyn cried. Although it's hard for Yoseob to tell if she did. Yoseob went to her and turned her to face him. "please.. listen to me.." he plead.

Lyn really want to be with this guy more than anything. But when she was thinking about it, the car accident came flashing into her mind and she backed away from Yoseob. "No.." she said slowly.

"Why?"

"I don't want to be with you! I'm tired of you!" she screamed. "Every time this happens.. It hurts.. and do you know how it feel? No, you don't!" Lyn said. "It's tiring to be stalked and to be threat.. I can't take it.. I don't want any of this anymore!" Lyn said and cupped her face with both of her hands.

"I've been searching for you.. I thought I won't have the chance to see you.. You think I could let this go now? It's too late for that.." Yoseob explained.

"Just forget about me.. You've been doing it for 3 years or soo.."

"Then what about the Lyn that I knew? Should I erase her too?"

Lyn paused.

"Lyn or Liya does not deserve to be forgotten. They meant a lot to me. You can't just tell me to forget you!" Yoseob stated.

"Look Yoseob.. me and you aren't going any where,, you hear me? NO WHERE!" she cleared her words.

"That's not a reasonable reason for me.. got anything else you might one to try?"

"yeah.." she said. "I hate you!" she screamed.

Yoseob was angrier than ever. He went to her and kissed her. Lyn wanted to push him. But she knows that she don't have the courage to say no to Yoseob. She let it be. When their lips were apart. A smile crept on Yoseob's face. "You still love me don't you?" he smirked.

Lyn pushed him as she realizes what she's been doing. With that, she ran away from him.

Yoseob watched Lyn disappear from his sight. Although he knew she still does have feelings for him. It was hard enough to melt her heart back. Yoseob sighed. He kicked the water and went back in the building. He entered the room with the wetness. Everyone was surprised. Doojoon went to search for a towel. He wrapped it around Yoseob and asked him to sit.

"What happen?" Hyeri asked.

"She has a heart of a rock.." Yoseob said. "But I know she still loves me. I just have to wait until she opens up.." Yoseob said while looking down to his feet. "Anyhow, thanks guys.. you really help a lot.." he said with a smile. Now, he feels a little better. The only thing he has to wait is for the time. The time when Lyn will accept him back.

The police officer opened the cell. "Minju! Someone wants to see you.." he said.

Minju looked up to him and frowned. As far as she knows, there's no one who would visit her. She stood up and followed the police officer into the a room where visitor could see them. She was surprised enough to see Yoon Doojoon smiled at her. She was speechless. She sat in front of him and can't take her eyes of the basket full of fruits on the table.

"I bought you something to eat. Maybe it'll cheer you up.." he said.

Minju started crying.

"uweyo? You don't like fruits?"

"Why.. are you doing this? I almost killed your friend for god sake!" she said.

"I'm sure its not on purpose. Things happen and when they do.. you regret it and learn from the mistake.. don't you think?" he said and took out one of the apple and sliced it. After that, he holds it out to Minju. "Here.. eat a lot.." he smiled.

While sobbing, Minju took it and eat the apple slowly. "Bytheway," she sniffed. "What brings you here?" she asked.

Doojoon lie back on his seat and let out a sigh. "Well, things are a little chaos.." he said.

"What? Did Yoseob get my point when I came to him? Did he go to Lyn?" Minju asked.

"He did.. but Lyn reject him. I don't know why.." Doojoon said.

Minju eat her last piece of apple. "Hurmm…"

"Any ideas?"

"I think.." she paused. "Maybe she was scared that I will.." she paused again. "Well, hurt Yoseob again if she still sticks with him.. " she explained. "That could be one of the reasons.." Minju said. "Besides.. I've hurt her so many times.." she smiled weakly.

"Maybe…" Doojoon said. "Wait…It all make sense.!" Doojoon snapped. "Yoseob said he kissed her and she just let it be.." he said.

"He kissed her?" Minju asked with curiosity. Then she cleared her throat. "I should get over him…" she said. Both of them looked at each other and laugh.


	24. the end

CHAPTER 24 : the end

Yoseob let out his breath. This time he's going to past by all the guards and went in Dejavu's apartment to see Lyn. With braveness he walked but when he saw two big, huge, humongous bodyguards in front of the lift, he turned away and hides behind one of the pillars. "Oh My GOD! Those guards are huge!" he said to himself. He bites his fist. "How am I going to get in there?" he said. Then, their eyes met.

Lyn looked away. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Yoseob smiled. "You just came on the right time.. I just want to see you.."

"You don't have too. We're over.." she said and went in. She was too fast for Yoseob to grab her since the two big bodyguards stood in front of him. Blocking his way.

"For god sake! Do you have to do this?" he asked and tried to get pass both of the guards. However, it was a failure. "Oh come one! Seriously guys.. You don't know what I'm into.. I have to see her.. LYN! Get back here!" Yoseob yelled. Suddenly, two of the guards grab his arm and carried him away from the place. "Yah! Put me down!" he yelled.

Doojoon watched Yoseob from far and smacked his forehead. He went to him when the guards laid him on the floor. Yoseob stood up and kept yelling the big guards. Doojoon noticed that Lyn was staring from her room. Lyn looked at him and so did Doojoon. He mouthed "I need to see you..NOW!" to Lyn which a surprisingly, Lyn nodded to him.

Doojoon got a message from Lyn. She said to wait for her behind her apartment and Doojoon did. Lyn came out from the back door. She looked at Doojoon. "Oppa.." she said.

"Let's talk somewhere else…" Doojoon suggest and Lyn nodded.

Both of them went for a walk on the neighborhood. "Oppa.. I'm sorry…" Lyn muttered. "I.. don't know what to do.. I mean… about Yoseob.. I want to forget him.." she said.

"Are you sure?"

"Huh?"

"Well, by the way you look like.. You really sound depress. It's like you were force to forget him.. Not that you want too.." Doojoon said to her with a smile.

A smile crept on her face. "You do understand me a lot don't you?" she said and Doojoon chuckled. "Well, I have to leave him.. Minju almost killed her.. Who knows what she'll do to him if I'm still with him. Just face it. Me and him are not meant to be with each other.. "Lyn stated.

'Minju was right.. hahah' Doojoon wanted to laugh but he kept it. He cleared his throat. "What if someday… Yoseob gives up on you and both of you live as if you don't know each other?" he asked. "I mean you know.. Right now, you still know that he wants you.. What if his feelings disappeared one day?"

Lyn was speechless. "Urmm.. I guess…" she stopped her words.. "ah! I don't know.."

"I have something to tell you.." Doojoon paused. "Minju's in the cell..For what she did..And she said.."

"WHAT? She's in the cell?" Lyn felt sympathies to her.

"Well yeah.. and she regret for what she did to you.. She wants you to be happy.." he said. "So, you don't have to be afraid of what's going to happen. No one will be in the middle of you and Yoseob.." Doojoon said that with a smile.

Lyn liked the thought that Minju had regret for what she had done. At least she had turned to the good side. Lyn smiled. "Yeah.. but I still don't know if I should go to Yoseob. It's too late now.." she said.

Doojoon felt like knocking this girl's head. Before he was about to say something, his phone rang.

"Yobeseyo?"

"Doojoon ah~ its me.. Yoseob.. don't say a word to Lyn that I'm talking now.. Pretend to talk to your manager.. Just answer me yes or no.."

"urmm.. yes.."

"Is Lyn with you..?"

"yeah.. You said that already.."

"I'm somewhere near you guys. Hyunseung, Gi Kwang, Junhyung and Dongwoon are on their way.. They'll pretend to be some gangsters in the neighbourhood.. Get out of there!"

"What? What are-"

"I said only yes or no.."

Doojoon hesistates and looked at Lyn. Lyn looked at him with a frowned. Doojoon looked away. "Araso.. you better…" Doojoon hung up.

"What's wrong oppa?" Lyn asked.

"Oh.. My manager called. I have to go now.. Are you okay walking alone back home?" Doojoon asked.

"yeah.. sure.. I know martial arts. Don't have to worry.." Lyn insists. "You better go.. It must be an emergency.."

'some emergency it is..' Doojoon faked a smile. "Yeah.. sure.. take care.." he said and walk away. Lyn smiled as she watched Doojoon walked. She turned and walked the opposite way.

On the other hand, Doojoon went to see what was Yoseob is doing. His eyes went wide open as he saw an afro Junhyung with mustache, Dongwoon with long hair wigs and scars, Hyunseung wearing a spike hair wig and some mustache and long beard. Gi Kwang was wearing long hair wigs too and a long beard. Doojoon burst to laugh. "Omg~ this is totally funny!" he laughed his heart out and went to Yoseob. "Yah~ Do you think it'll be a success?" he asked. "I mean.. she knew them how can't she recognize them?"

"Well, I'm putting black glasses on them and some dirt on the face.." Yoseob said and did what he said.

Hyunseung hold up the mirror. "Omo~~I look like a spiky dog.." he shrugs. "Hate it.."

Gi Kwang. "I should do some hair commercial.." he said while playing with his long hair.

"Hyung! The target is near!" Dongwoon whispered.

"Okay.. get ready guys! Make sure you guys nailed it. Remember what we've planned.." Yoseob said and the other nodded and went to Lyn.

Doojoon stood beside Yoseob. "This better be good.." he said.

"Don't worry.. I've got everything under control.." Yoseob grinned.

Lyn was thinking about what Minju said. Then she shook her head. 'no.. no no.. I should concentrate on singing,' she said to herself.

"what do we have here.. A charming young lady~" Junhyung started his act.

Lyn backed a little. She was surprise with them. "Who are you?" she asked.

"No one.." Hyunseung replied.

"Omo~ your very pretty.." Gi Kwang came closer to her.

"You look very familiar.." Lyn said.

"That's because we were meant to be together don't you think?" Dongwoon laughed sarcastically.

"Get her!" Junhyung said.

Dongwoon and Gi kwang grab Lyn's hand while Hyunseung stood in front of her. "Let go!" Lyn yelled.

Hyunseung snorted. "Shut up!" he screamed at her.

'omo.. hyunseng can act..' Dongwoon wanted to laugh.

'she's strong alright..' Gi kwang tried to hold Lyn.

"I know I saw you somewhere.." Lyn said.

"I said shut up!" Hyunseungg yelled again.

"Okay! Okay I get it! Don't yell!" Lyn said.

"Give you your money..!" Junhyung said as he got closer to Lyn.

"I don't.. have any with me.. right now.." Lyn explained. "Look.. no purse, no phone, not even a hang bag. You rob the wrong person.."Lyn said.

'oh my god.. she's clever..' Junhyung said.

"Then we just have to take your beauty.." Dongwoon said and tried to play with Lyn's hair.

"You disgust me.. get away!" Lyn yelled.

Gi kwang started to dance wave beside her. Lyn frowned. "What the heck are you trying to do?" Lyn asked.

"Being sexy~" Gi kwang said.

Lyn feels as if she was going to vomit. Suddenly, Dongwoon started to do what Gi kwang did. Lyn covered her eyes with her hand. "Stop it..!" Lyn yelled.

Suddenly, a police siren beamed the street.

"POLICE! RUN!" Junhyung yelled and all of them ran away.

Lyn sighed. Then she recognizes the siren. It was the same one she heard three years ago.. She looked up and she was right. It was Yoseob. He was holding his phone with a smile. He shut the voice down. "It works again.." he smiled.

Lyn wanted to smile. Seeing him makes her heart pound even faster. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, to see you.. again.. of course.."

"You don't have too.."

"Liya.. I won't give up on you.."

"How can you be so sure..?"

"Because…"

"Because what?"

Yoseob stared at her without nothing came out from his mouth.

"See? You can't even answer a simple question!" Lyn said and bit her lips. With that, she turned and was about to walk when….

"I LOVE YOU!" Yoseob yelled out.

Lyn froze.

"Because I love you.. that's why.." Yoseob said.

Lyn is tearing up. She cupped her mouth. She wanted to hear it a long time ago and she didn't even get a chance to hear it. " I …lo..ve…y..ou…too.." Lyn muttered slowly.

"What? I can't hear you?" Yoseob said and walk towards her. He turned Lyn to face him. "Oh? Why are you crying…"

Lyn shrugs. "I don't know why I want you so bad.." she sniffed and looked at him.

Yoseob laughed. "So you do want me.." he said and wipe Lyn's tears with his fingers. "Don't cry.. It hurts my heart too.." he said. "Bytheway.. what did you say? I didn't really hear you.."

"I'm not going to repeat it.."

Yoseob pouted. "Awww~ please.."

"No.."

"Please…"

"SHiro~"

"Oh.. Does this mean you accept me back?" Yoseob asked with a smile on his face.

Lyn blushed. "Well, you left me no choice. You'll keep stalking me if I don't.." Lyn joked.

Yoseob laughed. "Thank you…" he said and hugged her tightly.

"I love you too.." Lyn whispered to his ear.

"Good to hear that.." Yoseob said.

Lyn stared at him as they went apart from the hug. "Bythway, I swear I saw Gi Kwang under those long hair.."

"Huh? Nahh.. he's at the studio practicing.." Yoseob lied.

"Really..well, its weird.. I think I saw them before.. with those dance wave…" Lyn said.

"Urmm.. lets not talk about that..Lets talk about something else.." Yoseob smiled. Trying to distract her.

"You didn't plan all of this do you?" Lyn asked. She was getting suspicious.

Yoseob cleared his throat. "Urmm.. Can I get a kiss?" he asked.

"Ah uweyo~ you make me blush.." Lyn said shyly.

Yoseob leaned closer to her. He closes his eyes and so did Lyn. Closer..

Closer..

Closer….

"WAIT!" Lyn said.

"AH! Whats wrong now?" Yoseob asked.

"The camera is watching.."

"ah.. lets cover it with our hands.." Yoseob suggested. Lyn nodded. Both of them grinned at the camera and covered the lens with their hands.

2 weeks later..

"Minju.. you are free to go.." The police man said as he entered her cell.

"EH? Really?" Minju asked with excitement.

"Yeah.."

After Minju changed to her normal cloths, she went out from there and looked up to the bright sky. She took a deep breath and smile.

"Minju ah~" Lyn called as she got closer.

"Liya~!" Minju hugged her. "I'm sorry for what I have done.."

"No worries.. I'll pray for your happiness.." Lyn said.

"Me too.."

"Hey Minju.." Yoseob smiled at her.

"hey Yoeb.." Minju smiled back.

Yoseob let out his hand. "Friends?"

Minju shook his hand. "Friends.."

"Well.. Have a good life.. We have to go now. Got variety show to cover up.. see ya!" Yoseob and Lyn waved.

"Oh.. You too.." Minju smiled.

Lyn and Yoseob looked at each other and walked away. Minju stared at where their hands were locked to each other and smile. "I wish you a beautiful future.." she muttered.

Doojoon packed her shoulder. "Yah.. still jealous?" he teased.

"Hahaha..nahh~ I don't think so.." Minju said. "Bytheway Doojoon.. Thanks for everything. Thanks for being there for me when I'm down. You help me a lot.." Minju said and hugged him.

"No biggie.." Doojoon said.

"Well, I guess I have to get going.." Minju said.

"Oh.. where?"

"I don't know.. Somewhere to settle down.." Minju grinned. "Doojoon ah~ I wish I had known you instead of Yoseob.." she confessed.

"Well, you have to be a good girl then.." Doojoon smiled.

"I'll make sure about that.." Minju smiled. She kissed his cheek. "Bye…" she said and walks away. When she was half way, she turned and wave.

Doojoon touched his cheek and smiled. He waved back.

With that, Can you see me has ended. Beast had become famous and so does Dejavu. Lyn and Yoseob were the next couple of "We got Married". Hyunseung got off his trauma about dogs when he went out for a walk with Seonhyu. Junhyung and Hyeri made up and they've become close friends. Gi kwang and Michi were happy with each other and were ranked #1 as the cutest couple. As for Dongwoon, he was happy for everyone.

Dongwoon bowed. "Bye bye guys!" he made a flying kiss and winked to the camera.

THE END


End file.
